Pain Throughout Remnant
by Gamephreak
Summary: Inspired by A Gods Pain. After giving up his life to restore the souls of Konoha, Nagato finds himself not dead, but in a new world. But just like the Shinobi world, it is filled with hatred. Like the saying goes 'A god's work is never finished'. Rating will change in the future.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, welcome to Pain Throughout Remnants. I am your author, some random ass writer, Gamephreak (not ****related to Phreak) and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did.**

 **Anyway, when I was reading A Gods Pain by SCP-1440 (aka The Baz), I wanted the story to continue. Now, it looks like it's in my hands to finish it. Also, t** **his is a redone version of chapter 1 & 2 from A Gods Pain. So expect what to come.**

* * *

"Sometimes you must **HURT** in order to know, **FALL** in order to grow, **LOSE** in order to gain because life's greatest lessons are learned through pain."

~Nagato Uzumaki

 **Pain Throughout Remnants: Prologue**

* * *

 **Fear.**

His parents were currently fending off the two shinobi that had just broke in his home. His father, while wrestling the kunai from one of the shinobi, shouted directly to his son.

"Run now! Get out of here!"

Watching his father get punched in the face by the ninja, his mother whispered softly to her child.

"Nagato, go!"

But he couldn't; the young red-haired boy and his mother were startled by the second shinobi charging at them. Nagato watched his mother pushed him behind her as the kunai went deeply into her stomach.

"Nagato, hurry... run..." Those were her last words to Nagato before she hit the ground.

His father, while holding back the shinobi, witnessed his wife's death and bit his teeth.

"Run Nagato! Run and don't look back! Hurry!"

But, Nagato didn't do what his father ordered him to. Instead, he fell to the floor, crying while watching the shinobi stabbed his father. A second emotion was born from within Nagato's consciousness. Anger. Fear, sadness, and anger filled his head. But, he couldn't react. He just cried and weep over his parent's death. As the two shinobi neared him, Nagato saw their headband.

" _Hidden Leaf Ninja..._ " Anger built up within Nagato after knowing that Konohagakure shinobi had just killed his parents. The shinobi's mouth moved, but he could only hear mumbled audio. Then, it happened. His eyes; the Rinnegan were activated for the first time.

* * *

 **Distress.**

Less than three decades ago, he left the danger of his home in search of a new home. During his hopeless search, his weariness had finally caught up with him. However, if blessed by an act of God, a young girl had saved him and brought him to a cave where he met another orphan named Yahiko. The girl who had rescued him from his darkness hour was called Konan. After giving him some food, Nagato decided to stay with the two war orphans as they formed the Ame Orphans.

Together, they looked after each other and stole food to survive the elongated war. They also dreamt of a future where they were in charge of the world; they then could use their power to eliminate every single war. Eventually, the three orphans met three legendary shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village dubbed 'The Sannin' after witnessing their battle between Konohagakure and Amegakure. Out of the three Sannin, one of them decided to stay behind with the orphans and teach time how to look out for themselves. The name of the Sannin who chose to help the orphans was Jiraiya.

During his stay, Jiraiya would teach them the three how to fish; yet he would not teach Ninjutsu to them, much to Yahiko's dismay. Then one day, an Iwagakure ninja came across their paths when the orphans went outside. The Hidden Stone Ninja demanded food and possessions from the Ame Orphans, but regardless, attacked them. Witnessing his friend's lives in danger sent Nagato into a panic state. He had not felt this way since his parent's death. Engulfed by fear, Nagato killed the Iwagakure ninja; his Rinnegan were used for the second time. Afterward, Jiraiya rushed to their aid after Konan ran back to the hideout. There and then, the Sannin saw the Rinnegan for the first time.

Because of this, Jiraiya changed his mind and for the course of three years, the Sage of Mount Myōboku began training the three in Ninjutsu. After giving them their final test, Jiraiya deemed them ready to forge out on their own. He then headed back to the Hidden Leaf, leaving the Ame Orphans to reform their nation. The three then created an organization the 'Akatsuki'. Yahiko, being the organization's leader, began urging an end to the war. Throughout the years, the Akatsuki's ranks grew in numbers and became well-known in Amegakure. It became so prominent that Amegakure's current leader, Hanzō, acknowledged the Akatsuki's rise to power and was even afraid of it.

This took a turn for the worst for the Akatsuki as Yahiko and Nagato were ambushed by Hanzō and his men, with support from the Hidden Leaf. Apparently, Hanzō kidnapped Konan and lured Yahiko into a 'meeting' where they would discuss the agreement.

"Your organization has become a nuisance to me." Hanzō spoke down to the two, "Yahiko, you're the leader. So you must die. Resist, and I'll kill her instead."

Pointing his kunai at Konan's throat, both Yahiko and Konan growled at Hanzō. The Amegakure's leader smirked behind his rebreather as he threw the kunai below their feet.

"You, red-head." he was speaking directly to Nagato, "Use that to kill Yahiko. If you do, I'll spare you and the girl."

Nagato only stared in terror; Konan quickly yelled to her friends, "Don't Nagato! Forget about me just get away, both of you!"

"Nagato," the voice of Yahiko caused the red-haired shinobi to turned to his friend, "just kill me."

His statement paralyzed Nagato, reminding him of his own words to protect his friends.

" _All I want to do is to protect those two, no matter what pain I'm forced to endure._ "

"Nagato!" Yahiko yelled.

"Don't do it!" Konan cried out.

"Hurry up!" Hanzō was getting impatient with Nagato, "Do you want this woman to die?"

The red-haired shinobi didn't move from his spot, hyperventilate from making a choice. It didn't take long for Nagato to lumber over to the kunai. He pulled the knife from the soaked ground, fear began to control Nagato's movements. Panting deeply, he examined the weapon. "Konan... Yahi-"

It happened so fast. Yahiko drove himself into the kunai, not giving Nagato any time to react. Nagato's eyes widen in horror.

"You and Konan... survive no matter what..." Yahiko leans deeper into the kunai, "You... are the saviors of this world... I know... you can do it..."

With his final words recorded in Nagato's memories, Yahiko slumped down to the wet earth. The leader of the Akatsuki is no more.

"YAHIKO!" Konan cried; Yahiko's blood seeped from his mouth. Nagato only gazed into space, the weeping sound of Konan was only sounds of silence. The only thing he remembered before he 'blacked out' was Yahiko's dreams. " _I have big dreams and I'm going to make them come true!_ "

* * *

 **Justice.**

Following the Yahiko's death, Nagato cut all ties with Amegakure; no longer wanting to be affiliated with Hanzō's village. He believed that the cycle of pain and hatred would never end in this world. His only solution was through direct experience of war and it's losses and agonies would it truly bring peace.

Convinced that his ideology about peace was absolute, Nagato took the name of "Pain" and began his mission to bring despair into the Shinobi world. However, his legs were badly damaged when he facing Hanzō and can no longer walk anymore. To overcome this minor obstacle, Pain created the Six Paths of Pain by using corpses that he remotely controlled. One of these corpses was the late body of Yahiko in which he used it as his main body and in memories of Yahiko, the true leader of the Akatsuki.

Years passed and Pain started a civil war in the Hidden Rain village to overthrow Hanzō and become the new leader of Amegakure. The majority of the village supported Pain's cause after witnessing his immense powers as a god. Now, Pain had just killed all of Hanzō's men and threw Hanzō into a corner. Hanzō of the Salamander was now at the mercy of Pain.

"Who are you?" Hanzō demanded the identity of his intruder, "To think you can drive me to this point!"

"Have you truly forgotten my face, Hanzō?" Looking up, the dictator of Amegakure was staring at the 'deceased' Akatsuki leader.

"You!" he exclaimed, "You're Yahiko of the Akatsuki! You're supposed to be death! What's going on?!"

Pain ignored Hanzō's questions, "You allied yourself with Danzo and betrayed us. You now only think of self-preservation, you worthless piece of trash." 'Yahiko' walked forward, causing Hanzō to coward back against the battered wall. "I once respected you. But, you have changed."

"Just who are you?!" After all these years, Hanzō never thought it would end like this, "How do you have so much power?!"

His question was soon answered as five more beings stepped out from the shadows. These beings had the same cloak and same hair color. "After everything you have wrought, you still don't understand why exactly it is you have lost."

"Now begone, Hanzō." Pointing his palm out to Hanzō and ignoring his plea for mercy, Pain killed the former leader of Amegakure with an **Almighty** **Push** , thus signaling the end of the civil war. Pain had become much more than the leader of the Hidden Rain; he became a god.

* * *

 **Ambition.**

After the death of Hanzō, Pain proceeded to eliminate everyone even remotely connected to Hanzō in order to prevent anyone from challenging him. And for a long time, no one outside of Amegakure knew of Hanzō's demise due to the Hidden Rain's secretive nature. But that was just the beginning. With the help of the infamous Madara Uchiha, who was supposed to been slain by Hashirama Senju, Pain led the Akatsuki into a new direction.

This second version of the Akatsuki was composed of S-rank Rogue Ninjas. The Akatsuki would offer their services to ninja villages as a mercenary group; earning funds necessary to fund their long-term plans. Mostly Pain's for his goal was to achieve peace through pain and suffering. After some time had passed, Pain recalled all the Akatsuki's members to a meeting.

Using the Magic Lantern Body Technique, both Pain and Konan arrived first. Then, the others followed suit. Only Hidan and Kakuzu arrived late.

"You're late." Pain noted their tardiness.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Hidan rudely replied, "If greedy gramps over here didn't waste time counting ryō from our last job, we woulda been here sooner."

"First of all," His partner argued, "I didn't trust the employer. He was very scummy during the exchange. And second, we would be here sooner if you helped me instead of standing there, telling to hurry up."

"I keep telling you!" Soon, it turned to bickering. "The reason he gave us a shitty time was because of your greedy ass! Wanting to agree to more! And, it took you a good thirty minutes counting all that fucking ryō!"

"But the job's specifics were altered at the last second and he wasn't agreeing to raise the credits. I had to count to make sure he wasn't ripping me off. Besides, you're the one to talk. Your mundane rituals waste time and time is money."

"How dare you insult the sacred commandments of Jashin, you fucking heathen!"

"That's enough, Hidan." Pain was getting irritated by their content fighting. "The same applies to you, Kakuzu. Money or not, it was not worth exposing yourself and your partner to prying eyes."

The religious member cursed him under his breath and the immortal member looked away from his partner. After the dust had settled, Pain continued.

"I have called this meeting to notify all of you on our current status. After completing your mercenary's mission, our funds so far is steadily increasing as well as our reputation. With those reaching their goals, we will soon proceed to phase two of the plan."

"The capturing of the Jinchūriki." The wielder of Samehada, Kisame, cracked a toothy grin.

"I don't see why we have to capture them, hn." The clay artist, Deidara, expressed a bored look. "Why do we even need the Jinchūriki for anyway?"

The explosive artist got his answer in the form of his partner, Sasori. "Deidara, if you actually paid attention during our last meeting instead of playing with your 'art', you would know why they are essential to our cause."

"Hn, sorry my man." Deidara sheepishly apologized to Sasori, scratching the back of his head. But then, did a double take. "Wait, what did you about my art?"

"Enough, Deidara." Pain silenced the young bomber, "I did not call this meeting so you can bicker with your partner."

"Hmph." The clay artist folded his arms. A few seconds of silence filled the cave before Pain resumed. "As what Kisame said: The capturing of the Jinchūriki. Not to be taken lightly, but the Akatsuki requires all nine Tailed Beasts in order to create a Tailed Beast weapon many times more powerful than any Tailed Beast in existence. From there, we will this newfound power to start or end wars. And once all major shinobi forces have eradicated, we will rule the Shinobi World without rivals."

"I guess ruling the world ain't so bad." Deidara plainly said, somewhat satisfied with the Akatsuki's plans. "But, I hope it doesn't cut into my 'art appreciation' time."

"The Akatsuki's goal will not interfere with any of your personal activities until phase two of the plan. Even then, you are free to do what you please during each capture; as long as the Jinchūriki are captured and sealed away." Pain replied, "On a side note, Orochimaru has been located."

"It's been a while since his defection." Kisame noted, "So where is that snake anyway?"

"Zetsu, if you would." Pain allowed the Venus flytrap member answer Kisame's question. "T _he last time we saw him, he was standing outside a huge cave southwest in the_ _Land of_ _Earth_. **That was four days ago. We're not sure if that snake is still** **there**."

"Deidara, Sasori. Head to the Land of Earth." Pain ordered the two artists, "Orochimaru has vital information from the Akatsuki that could hamper with our plans. Do not let him escape this time."

"Yes, leader." The eternal artist said before ending his connection. Deidara followed suit. "Finally, I will end that treacherous snake's life, hn."

Once the pair left, Pain started assigned the remaining Akatsuki members missions. "Hidan, Kakuzu. A village in the Land of Bear called Hoshigakure wants to expand territory grounds. They will fill you in once you've arrived."

With that, the immortal pair severed their connections. "Itachi, Kisame. A village in the Land of Vegetables requires the Akatsuki to serve as bodyguards."

Itachi nodded silently, but his partner had one question to ask. "Leader, what are you going to do about that Tobi fella? He's been trying to get into the Akatsuki for a while now."

"That issue doesn't concern you." Pain replied, "I will deal with him myself."

Once the two ended their connections, there was only Pain, Konan, and Zetsu left. Until Tobi arrived.

"I see that everyone is on a mission." Madara noticed the emptiness of the meeting.

"Yes, I have sent each member off on a mission. With the Akatsuki's funds reaching their goals, the plan will move to phase two." Pain reported.

"Good, good. Everything is falling into motion." Madara was delighted to see his plans coming closer to his goal, "Anything else to report?"

"Yes." Pain replied, "One of our members, Kisame, was asking me what I'm to do with you. Specifically, your 'Tobi' disguise."

"I see." The Uchiha gestured his mask, almost if he was stroking his chin. "Your response?"

"I told him I'll deal with you myself." Pain answered.

"Good." He said, "And as for me, I'm still working behind the scene. But, soon or later, I'll join the Akatsuki. And with all said and done, I think this meeting is adjourn."

Both Madara and Zetsu disconnected from the meeting, leaving only Pain and Konan. Worried, Konan asked. "Pain, why are you letting him push you around?"

"He's not pushing me around." Pain coldly answered, "We have the same ideals for peace."

"But Nagato," Konan said, "Madara isn't a type of person who would achieve peace in this way."

Pain sighed. "We'll discuss this at a later time."

And with that, Pain ended his connection with Konan followed suit.

* * *

 **Compassion.**

More than two years came and went for the Akatsuki. As predicted, once their funds were met, they started hunting down the Jinchūriki. One by one, they were seal away inside the Gedo Statue. These captures, however, took a serious toll for the Akatsuki. With the great nations turning on them, their reputation plumped into infamy. But, that wasn't the worst of all. Members of the Akatsuki had met their end at the hand of Konohagakure shinobi.

Sasori was the first to die; he was later replaced by Tobi.

Hidan and Kakuzu were thought to be immortals. How wrong he was when Zetsu told him of their demise. To add more injuries, the shinobi who took down Kakuzu was a Jinchūriki.

After learning Orochimaru's death was by Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, Deidara and Tobi set off to kill Sasuke despite Itachi's warnings. Only Tobi came back alive.

Following Deidara's death, Itachi was next on the line. He and his younger brother had fought at the Uchiha Hideout where Sasuke won due to Itachi's disease taking his life. When Zetsu reported about Itachi's death, he was also surprised that Sasuke and his team had joined the Akatsuki.

Even with half their members dead, the Akatsuki's goal was almost at arm's reach. With Madara sending Sasuke to deal with the Eight-Tails, Pain and Konan were tasked to capturing the Nine-Tails, the strongest of all the Jinchūriki. Prior to this, his former sensei, Jiraiya, had infiltrated Amegakure and thus making him as an intruder. After a long fight and chase, Pain had ended his sensei's life. However, Jiraiya had sent a message to the Hidden Leaf Village before his death as well as one of his paths and a subordinate.

But, that matter little to Pain. He and Konan had arrived at Konohagakure where they caused mass destruction while interrogating the Leaf shinobi of the whereabouts of the Nine-Tails. In a final attempt to lure the Jinchūriki from hiding, Pain used Shinra Tensei on a massive scale which obliterated most of Konohagakure. His long awaited revenge had passed. The plan worked as Nine-Tails Jinchūriki known as Naruto Uzumaki appeared before him. Naruto was a student of Jiraiya. The Jinchūriki put up a good fight against Pain; taking down most of his paths. Unfortunately for the Jinchūriki, Pain was too much for him to handle.

After pinning the boy down and explaining his actions against the Hidden Leaf, Pain prepared to take away the Jinchūriki when someone from behind ambushed him. He examined his new opponent; it was a girl from the Hyūga Clan of the Hidden Leaf. He could tell by her distinct, pupilless eyes that were a light shade of lavender.

" _Why does she stand before me?_ " Pain was very confused as to why a girl that was much weaker than the Jinchūriki protect him. " _If she were to fight, she will die._ "

"I won't let you harm Naruto any longer!" The Hyūga told Pain.

"Reinforcement?" Pain was confused, " _Why only_ _send_ _one person to stop me?_ "

"Hinata! Why'd you come out here?!" Distress was coming from the Jinchūriki, "Get out of here! You're no match…"

"I know." The female Hyūga interrupted his sentence, shocking him as well. "I'm just being selfish."

Pain watched the two converse with each other. After all, he wanted to know why she is willing to risk her life to save his.

"What are you talking about?" The Jinchūriki was just as confused as Pain is, "Don't put yourself in danger like this!"

His concerns were soon answered by the Hyūga, "I'm here because I want to be."

"This time…" She paused, "I'm going to save you, Naruto."

" _What a foolish girl_." Pain thought, " _If the Nine-Tails couldn't defeat me, what threat do you pose against a god such as myself?_."

"I used to be such a cry-baby." The girl told the Jinchūriki, "Always giving up before I even got a chance to start. I almost took the wrong paths so many times that I lost count."

" _Ironically_ ," Pain noted, " _what you're doing is one of them._ "

"But, you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto." The girl continued, "I always chased after you; wanting to catch up, wanting to walk together with you forever.

" _It's not what I think it is._ " Pain knew where the Hyūga was heading.

"You've changed who I am, Naruto. Your smiling face saved me, Naruto." The Hyūga girl admitted, "That's why I'm not afraid to die here. If it means I can protect you!"

The Jinchūriki was more than shocked after hearing what the Hyūga girl just said. "Because... I love you. I always will."

" _Love will be your demise._ " Pain was prepared to fend off the Jinchūriki's reinforcement.

The girl took an offensive stance; her Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai activating and prepared to protect the Jinchūriki. Pain created a black receiver from his arm. He waited for his opponent to make the first move. Her glare almost turned into a Killing Intent, causing Pain to tense up. However, what the Hyūga did caught Pain off by surprised. Instead of attacking him, the girl turned around and kicked off one of the black receivers that pinned the Nine-Tails.

" _No!_ " Pain shot out **Almighty Push** before the girl struck the second chakra rod. A single blast of gravitational movement pushed the girl far away from Jinchūriki, causing her to tumble in the process. " _I will not lose the Nine-Tails to her. I've come this far, I will not be denied by Leaf shinobi._ "

The girl got back up, catching her breath before charged directly at the Jinchūriki. Five seconds are up and Pain flung the Hyūga over the Nine-Tails before she attempted a second try.

"Hinata!" The Jinchūriki watched in horror as the girl tumbled across the ground.

Yet, she did not give up. The Hyūga girl pushed herself back up; a single drop of blood rolled down her face. Pain then walked in front of Jinchūriki, protecting the tailed beast from the girl. He sensed the girl's chakra being poured into her hands; two lion's faces consumed her entire fists. The raw chakra brushed against her hair.

"Jūho Sōshiken!" The Hyūga charged head on at Pain with the **Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist** slightly bigger than usual. Looking to the side, Pain narrowly missed her strikes by jumping back. She tried again and still miss. He dodged every single strike the Hyūga made, swaying his body to the side. He hoped by doing so, he would tire the girl out. But when the girl showed no signs of fatigue and her strikes were getting closer to him each time, Pain opted to use **Almighty Push**.

But for unknown reasons, it backfired, resulting Nagato coughing out blood. This, however, gave the Hyūga the opportunity to attack. Dazing Pain with a clean hook, the girl jumped towards Naruto and managed to break off another chakra rod. But before she could take out the third one, Pain came back to his senses and fired another **Almighty Push**. This time, it didn't backfire and it made a direct hit on the girl. She was sent hundreds of feet into the air before crashing down only a few meters away from the Jinchūriki.

"Hinata!" the Jinchūriki cried, "HINATA!"

Brushing off the mark from the punch, Pain watched the pitiful girl struggled to stand up after being dropped from hundreds of feet in the air. But even after she stood up and lumbered towards the Nine-tails, he did not understand why she was doing all this. He made no attempt to stop her as the Hyūga girl fell to the ground. But, yet again, she would stand back up.

Even the Jinchūriki didn't understand it, "Just stop. Please, just run away."

But, she didn't listen. She just kept lumbering over to him. After falling over for the third time, the Hyūga decided to crawl to the Jinchūriki. Pain only stared down at the weakened girl as she reached for the black receiver that pinned the Jinchūriki's hands together.

"Why?" Pain wanted to know, "Why would someone weak as you try to resist?"

The girl grabbed the black receiver. "Why would you fight me," Shivers fell down her spine; feeling only a fraction of his chakra through the black receiver, "when you know, you'll only die."

The Hyūga whimpered, unable to utter a single word. Only after her whimpering did she speak, "Because... I'll n-never go back on my word."

"Because... because that's my ninja way." Pain didn't waste any time with her nindō. He threw her into the air like a rag-doll before slamming her back down close to him. The impact created a small cloud of dust. Pain produced a black receiver from his arm and stabbed it into the girl; her life-force is almost fading away.

The Jinchūriki watched the whole thing transpired before him. It was not long until Pain began to speak, "It was just like this. When my parents were killed right before my eyes. By shinobi. Of the Hidden Leaf."

"Because of the existence of love, sacrifice is born as well as hate. And one comprehends, one knows pain." Pain could feel it. Rage washed over the host of the Nine-Tails. His entire eyes turned crimson red.

"Yes, know pain."

* * *

 **Pain.**

The battle between the Nine-Tails and Pain was an intense firefight. After the Jinchūriki had transformed into a crimson version of himself, Pain decided to lure him away from Konohagakure and out into the opening. From there, he used **Planetary Devastation** to trap the Nine-Tails within the growing satellite. The planetary prison, however, proved to be ineffective as the Jinchūriki transformed one final step into his Tailed Beast form, but without any fur or skin.

Pain planned to pour more chakra into **Planetary Devastation** to contain the beast, but then, the Nine-Tails transformed back into a human. Not only was the Jinchūriki outside the **Planetary Devastation** , but after using so much of his chakra into his technique, Pain can no longer sustain its earthly sphere as the whole began to crumble and break apart. And to his dismay, the Jinchūriki survived his fall. Noticing the Jinchūriki was back in Sage Mode, Pain opted to end the fight quick.

However, it didn't work in his case. Receiving a **Rasengan** to the stomach severed Nagato's connection with the Deva Path. With no more Paths to control, Nagato was left vulnerable to an attack as the Jinchūriki used the black receiver, earlier, to pinpoint his location. Rather than panicking, Nagato and Konan waited for the boy's arrival. Nagato had planned to convince the Nine-Tails into giving himself up.

Upon entering the fake paper tree, Konan rushed to protect Nagato. He quickly dismissed she, telling her that it's not necessary. Seeing the true from of Pain, the boy named Naruto asked if it was really him. Nagato didn't bother with his question, knowing full well that it was the real him, and instead asked Naruto if he hated him and if he would destroy him.

Nagato could sense the anger and hatred brewing inside the Jinchūriki. Konan added that killing him wasn't going to solve anything. Hearing no response, Nagato offered the boy to surrender himself and let him be taken by the Akatsuki. He then launched a black receiver at the boy in a last ditch effort to subdue the Jinchūriki. However, the power of the Nine-Tails proved to be even stronger than Nagato anticipated. He awaited the Jinchūriki to rip him apart via chakra, but surprisingly, Naruto allowed him to live.

The boy's desire wasn't to destroy him, but to talk to him and wanting to 'check out something'. That 'something' was what it felt like if he were to stand before his enemy. Naruto's intermediate reaction was to kill Nagato; he yanked the chakra rod from his stomach, something that surprised Konan. No one was able to resist his chakra, especially at this range.

Throwing aside the rod, the Jinchūriki ran dead on to Nagato. Konan quickly stood in front of him, prepared to shield any of his attacks. But suddenly, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He then began reciting similar words and phrases that once belonged to their late sensei, Jiraiya. The Jinchūriki would later reveal that Jiraiya would pass down his mission for peace to him and finally understood what he meant.

Nagato would then replied that it still wouldn't change anything; he can't longer forgive him. He goes on saying how Jiraiya's words were from a different era long ago and how reality is too different. He would mock Naruto, saying how the Nine-Tails would take him down and bring 'peace' to the Shinobi World. Nagato claimed those were just empty promises and all Naruto wants was to kill him to exact personal vengeance. Now that Naruto sees reality as it is, Nagato asked if he still believed in his late sensei's ridiculous words and ideals.

But, he doesn't answer his questions. Knowing full well that Nagato and Konan were once Jiraiya's students, Naruto questioned why they joined the Akatsuki when they weren't clearly like any other murderous members of the organization. He refused to answer any questions from Nagato until he heard the full story. He agrees to tell him everything about his pain.

* * *

 **Peace.**

"I told you my story just as you asked." Nagato finished speaking, "Now let's hears your response."

Before answering him, Naruto pulled out a book from his jacket. He stared at the book briefly before speaking. "You may be right. Truth is, I think the same way you do."

"I see." Nagato muttered.

"But even if I understand you now," Naruto continued, "that doesn't change how I feel. There's no way I can forgive you. I still hate you."

Nagato asked. "Then you want to settle things with me?"

"I do." Naruto's response surprised the both of them, "Pervy Sage believed in me and wanted me to continue his quest. And for those reasons, I choose to believe him and to follow what he taught me. So that's it, that's my answer. That's why I'm not going to kill you guys."

"After everything that has happened, you still believed in Jiraiya's senseless teachings?" Nagato grew annoyed how the Jinchūriki was so stubborn, "Very well then, you've given your answer. And you expect us to wait? Till you somehow magically transform this wretched world into a peaceful place?"

"No! Never!" For the first time in a long time, Nagato became angry. "How can I believe in Jiraiya's words after all of this?! There will never be such a thing as true peace! Not as long as we're forced to live in this accursed world! Peace is impossible, impossible!"

"Well then," the stubborn Jinchūriki argued, "I'm going to break that curse one day! If there's truly such a thing as peace in this world, then somehow, I'll find it. And I'll never stop searching for it."

"You..." What Naruto just said had frightened Nagato a bit, "but that's..."

Konan noticed the distress from his voice. "Nagato, what's the matter?"

"Those words..." He was dazed by memories, "It can't be..."

"That's right," Naruto exactly knew what Nagato was thinking of, "you know them. All of those words were taken right out of this book."

The two Uzumaki looked down at the book. "The very first novel that Pervy Sage ever wrote. He was dead serious trying to change the world with this message."

"In the back of it," he flipped to the last page of the book, "he wrote about a student who helped him provide inspiration. It was you, Nagato."

"But..." Nagato was in disbelief, taking in every single word that the Uzumaki had just said. He couldn't even say a single word; his mind drifted back into his memory with remembered saying those exact words to Jiraiya after coming up with a solution for hatred in the Shinobi World. It might sound foolish now, but, Nagato couldn't believe that Jiraiya had kept those words and wrote them in his novel.

" _My name is... my name is..._ "

Nagato remembered when Jiraiya told him that he was a reincarnate of the Sage of Six Paths and that one day, he will bring a great change to the entire world. It was also that day when his sensei believed in him. It was the first time he had ever smiled ever so brightly.

" _You... are the savior... of this world. I know you can do it._ "

" _...more important, is the power to believe it would happen._ "

" _...instead of ruled the world through pain, I wished you passed it and used_ _your power to create peace in a positive way._ "

"And for those reasons," Naruto said, "I choose to believe in him and to follow what he had taught me."

Nagato had finally figured out the name of the hero in Jiraiya's novel. It wasn't him, it was...

"His name is Naruto." Naruto pointed to himself. "Listen, my name is a precious heirloom that is been handed down to me by my sensei. There's no way I'm giving up and tarnishing his gift to me. I will become Hokage and I will bring peace to the Hidden Rain."

" _Was I wrong?_ " Nagato thought to himself, " _Was Madara wrong too? Would bringing about pain and suffering bring peace?_ "

"I will," Naruto continued, "All I'm asking is to believe in me."

" _No._ Why should I?" Nagato argued, "How can you stand there and tell me that you would never change your mind? Do you really thing you'll never stray from that ideal? No matter how much pain falls on your shoulders? You think you'll always believe in yourself? Are you sure of it? How can you possibly have that much hope that life won't change you?!"

After brief seconds of silence, he responded. "I felt pain too. You're not the only one." He gripped his stomach, "There's still pain buried deep inside me. And there's no telling what kind of pain I might face upon."

"But," Naruto answered, "if I stop believin' just because things get difficult, if the hero in the book change who he is, then, it would become a whole new story. And it wouldn't be the same story our master left behind. And it wouldn't be about Naruto!"

"I can't write a book like our master did, and so, any sequel has to come from the life I live. That's why no matter how much pain my own path brings, I'll keep walking. Cause that's who Naruto is!" He finally ended.

Nagato was stunned. Naruto's will was even greater than his. And when he gave trying to find peace, Naruto just kept on going. It had amazed Nagato so much that he actually began believing again. It will not be in his hand to deliver peace, but Naruto's. To repay all the damage Pain had caused, he formed a ram hand seal; Nagato was about to perform **Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**. He knew Konan would try to convince otherwise, but he was set on fixing his mistakes.

From the King of Hell, the souls who had died during his invasion on Konohagakure were returned back to their original owners. However, Nagato's chakra was completely drained; his crimson red hair turned ash white. This signaled his death. Nagato breathed in deep breaths as Naruto gaped at him, "You..."

Nagato responded, "War inflicts death, injury, and pain to both sides. The death of someone dear is hard to accept. We convince ourselves there's no way they could die."

Small blood drops leaked from his mouth, "It especially can't be helped with your generation. You don't know war."

Nagato continued, "You may try to find meaning in death, but there is only pain. An unbearable hatred…" He stared at the ground,

"Senseless death…"

"Eternal hatred…"

"And a pain that does not heal. That's what war is." He then looked up at Naruto as the young shinobi had a somber look on his face.

The pale and skinny shinobi then told him, "Naruto… This is what you will be facing in time."

Nagato closed his eyes, responding with a _faded_ smile. "Regarding that book, and you… it feels like someone set it up."

"Or… Perhaps this is the real work of a god." The paper tree began to scatter as light uplifted the darkness inside the hollow paper tree. As the paper tree shrank, paper began floated everywhere.

"It seems my work ends here, Naruto." As Nagato began to slip into darkness, he told Naruto his last words.

"I believe you can bring true peace…"

* * *

 **Now.**

The journey to the afterlife was more than Nagato had expected. When he closed his eyes for the final time, the shinobi was greeted by an explosive array of colors at an immeasurable speed. It wasn't anything he had experienced before. Well, to be honest, he didn't believe anyone did. It felt like as if he spent his whole life chasing down only one thing and finally achieved it; satisfying and empty at the same time. Then, the colors ran out; black only was present.

For what seemed like hours, Nagato was in total darkness. But, he didn't mind the void. He knew that Yahiko, Jiraiya, his parents, and the original Akatsuki members were waiting for him on the other side. Nagato could even feel the warm embrace of his close friend, Yahiko. Konan will soon join them and at last, they will all be at peace.

True peace.

* * *

 **Kaban Forest, Atlas.**

A chilly and yet soothe forest, Kaban Forest was home to many winter critters; Grimm included. But in a specific area of the forest, there was a man in his late 20's or early 30's, lying in the fluffy snow. He looked peaceful in his slumber; his hands folded and in front, eyes shut. But when the natural light from the sleep shined upon his head as well as the chirping of birds, the man awoke slowly. The first thing he saw was how blue the sky was.

" _Is this what the afterlife looks like?_ " he thought to himself, " _If true, then where is Yahiko? Where are my parents or Jiraiya-sensei or anyone in this matter?_ "

The man turned his head to both sides, determining where he was. There were countless of barren trees that were covered in snow. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds; it was the Akatsuki's outfit. The man immediately moved his hands over his face, examining them. A ring, on his right thumb, displayed "零" or zero.

" _No, it's not_ _possible_." The man thought, " _It's not who I think it is._ "

He sat in an upright position and scanned his surroundings before getting up; he was in a frosty, white forest. He could sense some sort of 'evil chakra' lurking in these cold woods. But regardless, he ventured deeper into the frozen forest, searching for a reflection. The harsh cold didn't bother the man; he was raised in a much harsher environment. During his walk, a frozen, small pond approached his view. He walked over quickly and peered at the reflection of the frozen water. His eyes did not betray him.

" _Yahiko_ …" he muttered to himself, stroking the cheek of his deceased friend as his own. The man's body was not his own, rather, it was his friend who he considered as an older brother. " _Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? Why am I in the body of the Deva Path?_ "

Before he could answer his question, he heard a loud rustling coming from the blanketed bushes. He jerked his head around and saw a pack of these pitch-black wolves that wore bone masks and bone spikes. Their eyes were crimson red and they stood on their hind legs. He noticed that their 'chakra' was tainted with evil. He didn't know why, but he couldn't answer his own question; the wolves were barbarously charging head on. The man reacted by lifting his right hand, pointing his palm at the wolves while chanting.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The dark beasts were knocked back by a powerful, unknown force. They smashed into the stomach of the leafless trees. Lowering his hand, he was surprised when the black wolves transformed themselves into a black dust before being carried by the frigate wind.

" _So these beasts can turn into dust upon death_." He took notes, " _Fascinating._ "

But before he could evaluate the situation, the man heard faint voices closing in on him; he could also feel their 'chakra'. Instantly, three men popped out from the bushes. These people's wardrobe were completely different than the shinobi. They wore shirts and pants that were foreign to him.

"Hey, you alright?" The man with the brown mustache asked the orange-haired shinobi.

He nodded to the man. The ginger-haired man then put on a reassuring grin. "Good to hear. There're reports of Grimm crawlin' all over the frozen forest."

" _So that's what theses wolves are called: Grimm._ "

The man extended his hand to the newly stranger. "The name's Randall."

"Yahiko." 'Yahiko' replied, but didn't shake hands with Randall. Even though he was in a different world, he didn't feel the need to give out his real name.

"Yahiko, huh?" Randall pulled back his hand, awkwardly. "Strange name. Anyway, this here is Bill and Mike."

The other two raised their hands, identifying who's who. Mike wore a thick black coat with thick gray pants and Bill had a thick green jacket, gray pant, and a strange looking hat. All of them had some sort of weapon that was strange to the stranger.

"So uh, we're heading back to town." Randall announced, "Do you know where you're heading?"

'Yahiko' answered. "No, I don't have a place to go. Not anymore."

"Oh uh, so uh… would you like to stay at the village?" Randall bit his cheek, asking. "It's not far from here."

"Yes." The man didn't think twice and took up the hunter's offer. " _Maybe I can learn about this world and see what it has to offer._ "

Randall smiled, "Well, let's get a move on then."

* * *

Kaban Town was surprisingly small for a settlement; consisting of only thirty-two families. But for a small town, everyone was hard at work. The only people that stood by the gate was a young child, who was no older than six. And upon entry, the child ran up to Randall. The hunter then knelt down and picked him up from the group. 'Yahiko' faintly smiled upon see the connection between father and son.

"Papa!" The child exclaimed, "Look what I drew today!"

Randall chuckled, taking a look at his son's drawing. "That looks nice, son."

Bill and Mike nodded at Randall before heading back into the frosty forest. Lowering his son down, the child noticed the shinobi not far from him.

"Papa, who is that man?" The child pointed at the strange man with purple eyes. Instead of answering, Randall turned around and gently swatted his son's hand, "It's not polite to point at people. You know that."

"Sorry." Randall's son looked down at the frostbitten ground, feeling guilty for his actions. "I forgot."

"That's okay." He told his son, "Anyway, this is Yahiko. Yahiko, my son: Dylan."

"Hello." The shinobi's voice was cold and dry, lacking any emotion. The child whimpered, ducking behind Randall's back.

"Hmmpf, sorry about that." The child's father apologized, "He's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new folk."

"Anyway..." Randall pushed himself off from the ground, "Do you want to come over for dinner? We can discuss your stay while my wife can cook us something."

'Yahiko' nodded, "Sure." His voice was so dry, yet cold.

"Good to hear." The hunter formed a warm smile, "C'mon Dylan, your mother waiting for us at home."

* * *

 **One month later**.

'Yahiko' had been most helpful to Kaban Town after spending a couple of days living there. It took some time getting used to these people for him. The villagers, however, were a bit wary of him. Some were even terrified of him. Their angsty behaviors stemmed from the concept of an outcast. 'Yahiko' wasn't like anything they saw before; his outfit, his hair color, and even his eyes, he looked off. But, they were too afraid to speak out. Instead, they just stared at him brief before resuming to their chores. But, as days pass by, the people were starting to get used to his presence.

Eventually, 'Yahiko' gained the trust of the villagers; assisting the town in whatever it needs. From carrying crates to patrolling territories, he worked hard to earn their trust and in return, they tell him what he wants: Their history.

Remnant. That's what they call this world. Remnant's history began in dust; not the type of dust that he was familiarized. Dust in this world was a physical source of energy. It has some sort of similarities with Chakra Nature and how both specializes in a unique typing.

Anyway, in the beginning, there was two races: Mankind and the Creatures of Grimm. Mankind struggled to fend off the Grimm. Mankind used dust to combat the relentless creatures, even going one step further and believing that Mankind was 'born' from dust.

With Mankind beginning to build society and civilization came the Four Maidens; beings that hosted a vast natural power. Some believed that they were the physical embodiment of the four seasons. To 'Yahiko', it didn't really bother him that much. If the Jinchūrikis were ever transported to Remnant, the Maidens would be a thing of the past.

Getting back to Mankind, overtime, they had created four kingdoms: Atlas (formerly Mantle), Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. And then, they started a war. The 'Great War', as they would call it, was a major conflict involving the concept of individualism. It was somewhat ironic; the 'Great War' strayed from power and craved for individualism while the three Shinobi World Wars strayed from individualism and craved for power. Two polar opposite wars, same amount of bloodshed.

With the conclusion of the 'Great War', it would seem Remnant would be a peace. Until they started another one. Faunus Rights Revolution. Unlike the previous war, it was fought for racial politics. A new race dubbed faunus were seen as savages by Mankind. Yet faunus are completely identical to humans. The only main difference is that faunus have animal-like features. Kisame and Orochimaru would've fitted right in, depending if they were truly humans. Anyhow, it was yet another bloodshed war. However, due to sheer luck and their animal traits, the faunus won over against the humans. But just because they won the war doesn't change anything. Faunus were still being mistreated by humanity, discriminated against.

'Yahiko' showed disgust to both Mankind and faunus; Mankind treated faunus like animals and tried to confine them away from society; faunus began backlashing against humans, resulting in injuries. Sure, people could argue that there existed peaceful organizations such as 'White Fang', but 'Yahiko' knew that they will all change for the worst. But with this repugnance, he had gained knowledge from it.

He understood why Grimm existed in this world. These 'creatures of destruction' are easily drawn in by negative emotion; hatred, wrath, sadness, horror, etc. From this one observation, the shinobi determined and hypothesized the creation of Grimm. Many ancient cultures depicted the Grimm as corrupted souls of deceased animals, however, 'Yahiko' thought otherwise. He believed that the singular hatred between Mankind and faunus had spawned the Grimm into existence. It would explain why Grimm went after humans and faunus.

 _"Hatred breeds into more hatred._ "

The shinobi thought to himself. " _As_ _long as mankind and faunus exists, hate will exist. They hurt each other more than themselves and yet, they still don't realize it. There can never be peace in this world, not as long as Grimm exists in this world. Pain is the only way to bring true peace into Remnant._ "

But 'Yahiko' pushed these thoughts aside; he was no longer in the world of shinobi. He was in a completely different world that already entered in an era of peace. Yet his mind was left in his former world. 'Yahiko' was a bit skeptical of the boy's plan to change the shinobi world, but chose to place his faith in him. He can no longer bring peace to his world, but the boy can finish what he and his sensei couldn't.

During his first encounter with the Grimm wolves known as Beowolves, 'Yahiko' discovered that he had still retained the Rinnegan's power. Currently, he could access the Deva Path's gravitational forces. He also found it difficult, not impossible, to access the other Path. He ruled that he needed five other bodies to have complete access to the Rinnegan.

But besides all that, 'Yahiko' lived in peace and quiet within Kaban Town. Until a man dressed in a business suit appeared outside the gates one day. Randall and the chief of Kaban Town went to greet this stranger. 'Yahiko' stood behind a tree, eavesdropping on them.

"...I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid to decline on the construction of a dust mine." The chief said, "It's enough to deal with the Grimm that surrounds this forest, but moving somewhere? Where else is there to go?"

"I assure you. There are a lot of places to go to without the threat of the Grimm." The snarky voice of businessman replied. Just the way he talks got under the shinobi's skins as well as Randall and the chief.

"Oh yeah? Name one place then." Randall demanded, silencing the businessman, "Nothing? Thought so."

"But, I ask you." The businessman begged, "Please let us build a dust mine. My boss would love to negotiate with-"

"Enough!" the chief's voice echoed, "I'm going to say this once. NO. I'm not tempted or persuaded by your deals. Leave now."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before the sounds of footsteps pounded on the thick snow. 'Yahiko' peeked his head behind the tree and saw the businessman getting into a strange metallic thing that flew into the sky seconds later. Once that was gone, Randall and the chief headed back.

" _What good men Randall and the chief are._ " He thought well of them before leaving the scene. " _However, evil will strike again._ "

* * *

So about two days later, 'Yahiko' was tasked to deal with potential Grimm that could threaten the town. On the list was a King Taijitu: a two-headed snake that is joined together in the center. He thought of Orochimaru upon seeing its appearance. Comparing the two, 'Yahiko' despised the Snake Sannin more than the Grimm Snake.

Locating the snake wasn't difficult as it would seem; only less than a mile away did the Grimm appeared before him. Half it's body was black and the other one white. But has that distinct crimson eyes that all the Grimm possess. Nonetheless, it wasn't much of a challenge anyway. With a wave of his hand, the creature was lifted off the ground and hurled into the surrounding winter trees. The pointy branches stabbed the giant snake who hissed and screeched into the bitter air, blood-like fluids oozing from its open wounds. 'Yahiko' quickly ended the King Taijitu's life with a simple black receiver.

After delivering the killing blow, the shinobi was about to hunt down more Grimm when all of a sudden, the sounds of gunshots rang the silent forest. It was faint, but he heard it from a mile away. With no time to ponder, he immediately headed back to the village. Closer and closer, he could no longer sense any of the townspeople's chakra or 'aura' as they would call it; only unfamiliar aura flooded Kaban Town.

" _No..._ " 'Yahiko' finally made it back only to witness in horror, the destruction of the village. The settlers had been slaughtered; their bodies were riddled with bullets and their blood painted the snow crimson red. Entering the town, the most of the houses were turned to rubble; the ones that weren't were covered in many miniature holes. There were a lot more dead bodies that littered all over the road; some of them were even children. Each step brought 'Yahiko' into horror and disgust.

" _Who could have done this?_ " he saw a woman with her eyes wide open, her stomach filled with bullets. The shinobi walked softly up to her and closed her eyelids shut. " _Who would go so far as to slaughter the innocent?_ "

Walking further down the bloody path, 'Yahiko' quickly found Randall dead in the red snow. He knelt beside him and pressed two fingers on his neck. No pulse, he was dead. The shinobi quietly mourned the hunter's death. Randall had let him stay at his home and convinced the villagers that he wasn't an outcast. He was a good man and a father who had perished too soon. His mourning was briefly interrupted when someone was sneaking up behind him.

" _Whoever did this will pay for their lives._ " He stood up from the bitter earth, the sound of a gun cocked was behind him. He took a minute to stare at the lifeless body of a good man before turning around and smacking the gun from the stranger's hand. 'Yahiko' grabbed the man by his throat by one hand and produced a rod from his other hand. He drove his rod into the man's stomach, lowering the man to his eye level. The shinobi wanted to look him in the eye as that image would be the last thing the stranger would ever see. Pulling the black receiver from the man's stomach, 'Yahiko' looked up and knew that the stranger wasn't alone.

People, dressed up like the stranger, pointed their weapons at the shinobi. He assumed they were mercenaries. 'Yahiko' then took a glimpse in their eyes; eyes that showed savages ten times more vicious than Grimm. Eyes that showed sadist, greed, and enjoyment of killing. They are worse than bandits and thieves. They're worse than Grimm. And yet, they call themselves humans.

"Shinra Tensei!"

With chakra flowing in his veins, these human beings were flung back by a powerful force and crashed into the wooden debris, killing most of them upon impact. With some of them pulling themselves from the rubble, 'Yahiko' waste no time and dashed towards his enemies. Reeling his black receiver back, the shinobi pierced through a man's skull before throwing his corpse at his friends. He charged again, slashing wildly at them. The shinobi turned around, quickly dodging the bullets that were flying at him. 'Yahiko' took refuge behind a broken slab of stone.

With bullets being sprayed at him, 'Yahiko' had to come up with a plan fast. With his desired plan set in his mind, he slowly raised his hands up, debris underneath the remaining mercenaries began to float up. They then started firing at the debris instead of the shinobi. **Almighty** **Push** caused most of the rubble and debris to float in the air before falling down upon the hired men. The mercenaries tried to outrun it, but it was useless, the rubble instantly kill them before they had a chance to react. However, only one person survived that ordeal.

Seeing how one was still alive, 'Yahiko' walked up to the injured mercenary who was coughing out blood. He tried to pull out a gun from his vest, but 'Yahiko' was too quick for him, yanking the pistol from him with Banshō Ten'in. 'Yahiko' pinned down the man with his black receiver.

"Who hired you?" The shinobi questioned him. Feeling pain all over his body, the mercenary replied, "...Schnee Dust Company. We were hired by Schnee Dust Company. Our job description was to kill everyone in Kaban Town and destroy the houses. That's all I know, please spare me..."

After getting the information, 'Yahiko' pulled out the black receiver from the man, only to stabbed him in the heart. He examined the aftermath of the massacre that took place beforehand. He had a new target now. The leader of this 'Schnee Dust Company'. " _I'm sorry, Naruto_ _. But this world needs Pain._ "

* * *

The howling winds were louder than usual; snowfall began covering up what remains of the once busy settlement, debris, and the mercenary's corpses. It took a while for Pain to bury all of the villagers due to the snowfall. He did this in a sign of respect for the dead; it would've been what they wanted anyway. Burying the last of the townspeople, Pain took a step back to examine his work. He didn't do a perfect job, but he tried. Besides, digging their gravesite wasn't important to him; delivering retribution to the man who caused their lives was the higher priority.

" _Such people don't deserve to live in this world._ "

Borrowing a map of Remnant from one of the undamaged houses, Pain stood outside the gates of Kaban Town. From there, he took a final look at the settlement. Once was his home was reduced to ruins as well as the people who lived there. Regardless, they will be avenged. Pain leaped onto a tree branch and headed west. From the map, Kaban Town was somewhere in the southeastern region of Atlas. Despite not having any information on the location of Schnee Dust Company, it didn't stop his progress. Pain stopped by taverns, asking strangers about the location. And every single one of them pointed to the capital of Altas.

Since he traveled by foot and stopped by towns that were on his path, the entire journey took about four days. This didn't affect Pain as he would find out he didn't need to eat or rest. And at last, standing over a large rock formation, was the enormous capital of Altas. It was a gorgeous view from the mountain tops; there were many tall skyscrapers that put Amegakure's to shame, thousands upon thousands of specks of light covered the city as well as the snowfall that powdered the city with whiteness. Standing tall and prominent was a futuristic-looking wall that separated the city from the outside nature.

But now wasn't the time to admire the beauty of the capital, he had work to do. The shinobi scanned the whole city to locate the Schnee Dust Company HQ; the headquarters was the second largest skyscraper in the entire city. He knows this because of the emblem that was stapled on top-right position. Taking a few minutes to examine the entire building, Pain leaped down from his spot and made his way towards the gate. He had to jump through trees to remain hidden. At the gate was a line of people entering the capital.

Rather than sneaking into a fortified city, Pain chose to go in an obvious way. He walked out from the bushes and lined up. Overall, it didn't really matter to Pain; the people of Atlas and the rest of the world will know pain soon. Once inside, Pain noted how beautiful the insides of the city were. But, he pushed those thoughts away; he had a job to do. Seeing the Schnee Dust Company a couple of blocks away, he began walking towards it; like a moth to a candle. People around him took a second to stop what they're doing and stare at the strange man walking down the sidewalk. Humans and Faunus alike avoid the orange-hair man, like if he was an infectious disease.

It didn't take long for him to stand before the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters. Tilting his head up, Pain was amazed how tall this building was. Maybe even taller than his tower in the Hidden Rain Village. There were many people dressed in suits who have entered the building; some of them wore the emblem of Schnee Dust Company. After examining the massive skyscraper, Pain walked up the concrete steps and entered the Dust Company building. Upon entry, he was hit with a blast of warm air. It felt refreshing to the shinobi. But, there was no time to idle by. He scanned the room for someone he could ask his question. The young lady behind the main desk caught his attention.

Pain walked casually towards the main desk, ignoring the glares and stares from the people around him. Arriving at the desk, the lady behind the counter was busy typing away something on her screen to notice the shinobi. When she reached for her cup did she noticed the man in front of her. The receptionist was startled by his facial appearance. It took her a few seconds to calm herself before asking him.

"H-hello, welcome to Schnee Dust Company HQ: The Finest Of Them All. How may I assist you?"

"Hello." It's been a while since Pain used his commanding tone, "To who is the current leader of this company?"

Despite his dominant tone, the receptionist spoke in her practiced, professional voice. "Are you referring to William Schnee the 2nd, the C.E.O. of Schnee Dust Company?"

"Is that his name then?" He asked as the lady nodded, "Where is he?"

"Do you have an existing appointment with you?" Unannounced to the shinobi, the woman secretly pressed the silent alarm from underneath her desk. "The C.E.O. is on a tight schedule right now and can't be bother-"

"Is he in this building?" Pain rudely cut her off.

"Yes, but don't even bother about meeting him." The receptionist threatened him. "I've already contacted the police department. They'll be here in a few minute to escort your sorry ass off our premises."

Pain could see the 'confidence' flaring in her eyes; to think she or the police could pose a threat against him. He turned around and headed towards the door, knowing very well that armed forces are waiting for him to come out from the building. How inaccurate his assumption was. Only two police officers arrived on the scene and they weren't even ready. They just got out from the metallic black and white carrier that was foreign to the shinobi. One was around his age and the other looked like he was recently recruited.

" _Is this the best they could do?_ " Pain pondered; he had thought they would send an entire force at him.

"That's him, officers!" the voice of the receptionist followed him outside, "That's the man who's about to attempt murder on the C.E.O. of Schnee Dust Company! Arrest him!"

" _Such idiotic creatures._ " He noted their arrogance. Pain turned to face the older police officer who was walking up the concrete steps. "Go away. I have work that must be done."

But the police officer laughed off his threat. "Yeah, yeah. And I have work too. It's taking you in for causing a disturbance." What a fool he was.

When the officer dug his hand into his belt pouch and pulled out a handcuff, Pain raised his right hand up and rolled his middle finger behind his thumb. And with a flick of a finger, the officer was sent flying towards the metal carrier he and his partner arrived in. Upon impact, the four-wheeled carrier almost tipped over but fell flat on all four wheels. The impact created a huge crater on the side of the carrier where the older officer crashed into. His partner and the receptionist watched in horror as the older police officer fell flat on the pavement, blood leaking from his head and onto the cold concrete; there was even blood on the carrier. There was no denying it, he was dead.

"You bastard!" The receptionist screamed in terror as the younger officer pulled out his weapon. But before he could even fire his weapon, Pain lowered his hand and stared at the younger officer. Suddenly, the police officer found it difficult to pull the trigger; like he couldn't move his arms or legs or any body parts in that matter. He was somehow frozen by the strange man who had just killed his partner with the flick of a finger. The officer watched his own body levitate from the ground and floating in the air. Like a child with a ragdoll, the officer's body flew towards Pain. The shinobi simply step to the side at the last second, causing the police officer to crash through the build's glass panel.

With those two nuisances out of the way, Pain glanced over his shoulder to see the receptionist fled back into the building in terror; the businessmen as well as the bystanders panicked and fled away from the shinobi. Turning his attention to the building itself, he took a deep breath as the shinobi channeled chakra below his feet to levitate himself. About five hundred feet in the air and people began pulling out their mobile devices and recorded this impossible feat. Since Pain was a sensory type ninja and the windows weren't transparent, he used his sensory abilities to locate this C.E.O. of Schnee Dust Company.

Within minutes, he quickly found the location; this William person was in the section of the highest floor that faced south of the city. Pain could sense his aura signature as well as three other people in the same room. He floated himself a tad higher to reach the highest floor. With plentiful chakra reserves, the shinobi used a small fraction of his power to shatter the mirror-like window that separated him and the C.E.O. of Schnee Dust Company.

* * *

Life was as smooth as it gets for the president of Schnee Dust Company. With those stubborn villagers from Kaban Town out of the way, another dust mine is claimed by him without any restrictions. And to add the cherry on top, the mercenaries he had sent to exterminate the villagers all went missing. Which meant he didn't have to pay a single dime on them; he essentially got the dust mine for free. As of now? He's busy with paperwork while his son and his granddaughters drop by for a visit. Again, life couldn't get any better. Oh, how wrong his was.

The massive window that faced most of the city shattered spontaneously. This sudden shattering caused his two granddaughters to scream loudly, followed by his son trying to calm them down. Natural sunlight and the cold bitter air illuminated the entire room as a silhouette of a man appeared before them. This shadowy figure stepped into the room, revealing to be a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. The president, his son, and his two granddaughters stopped what they're doing and just stared in awe.

A few seconds passed and the businessman was the first to speak, "What the hell?! Who are you?!"

The man dressed in a black cloak menacingly approached the old man while ignoring his question. "It doesn't matter who I am. I am here to bring justice and retribution to the man who had ordered the massacre of Kaban Town."

The president's face paled white after hearing the town's name. "What about that town? I have no knowledge related to any of it." He nervously deluded.

"Please, you lie with unconcealable conviction." The stranger spoke in a monotonous voice, not fooled by a simple lie. "We both know you paid those monsters to slaughter every villager living in Kaban Town."

Just then, the elevator door opened, revealing the president of Schnee Dust Company's assistant. "Sir, there is- aarrgh!"

The assistant was yanked by an invisible force from the elevator and into the hands of the man in the black cloak. Like literally his hand was around his neck.

"This was the same man who arrived at Kaban Town prior to the massacre." The stranger slammed the assistant's head on the desk, frightening the president's son and granddaughter. "You sent him there, didn't you?"

The nervous man quickly nodded, "Hmmpf, what a piece of human filth you are." The stranger threw the assistant out the broken window, falling to his death. The two granddaughters began to cry after hearing a man's screaming as he falls to his death.

"You have more blood on your hands than the Grimm could ever dream of." The stranger's tone slowly began being darker, "You did all of this because of your selfish greed. Because the villagers didn't give you what you wanted."

Nicholas Schnee was slowly becoming terrified by the minute. His son backed away from the man in the black cloak as he stood in front of the girls, protecting them from the horrors that will process next.

"W-wait a minute. Maybe we can strike some sort of deal." Nicholas Schnee made a last-ditch effort to save his skin, masking his fear with his business attitude.

However, this would prove to be ineffective as the stranger frowned upon his offer. "I am not persuaded by your shady 'deals'."

The man in the black cloak grabbed him by his throat, lifting the man into the air, and began to choke him. From between each choke of air, the president asked. "Who are you?!"

"I am a god who will bring about peace into this world. A god who will deliver justice to those who have sinned. A god who will lead Remnant to stability. To understand me, you must feel pain, contemplate pain, accept pain, know pain, for my name is Pain!"

Pain began to tighten his grip, causing the struggling, C.E.O. to suffocate. His son watched in horror as his two daughters buried themselves in their arms, unable to watch their grandfather's death.

"With your last dying breath, I will begin my mission. To make this world know true pain!" Pain gripped the man's neck until a bloodcurdling crack was heard. With that, The late president of Schnee Dust Company dropped death before his son's eyes. The 'god' gazed his purple eyes onto the father and his daughters who were crying uncontrollably at this point.

"You." Pain pulled a sharp black spear from his cloak, scaring the children ever more. "Are you this man's successor?"

The young man glared at the man, even though the 'god' could see right through him that he was very scared after witnessing his father's death. His eyes, however, weren't screaming vengeance, but rather calm valiant.

It took him a few seconds to compose himself, "Y-yes, I am Jacques Schnee. His son-in-law."

"And the girls?" Pain looked down at two terrified girls who were holding each other, with snot clogging their nose canals.

"They are my daughters. Winter Schnee and Weiss Schnee," he answered. "Do whatever you want, just don't hurt my daughters." Pain could see agony and passion in Jacques's eyes as he held his arms apart from each other, shielding the girls.

Pain could see agony and passion coming in Jacques's eyes as he held his arms apart from each other, shielding and protecting his two daughters. Pain only stared silently at him for a brief moment before turning to pick up the elder Schnee.

"I will spare you and your offsprings because you aren't like your father. You care about the ones you love. But betray yourself, and I will come back for you." He warned the newly C.E.O. before jumping through the broken window.

As a ninja, he landed without suffering from any injuries on one of the smaller buildings below. He began dashing across rooftops until he arrived at the center of the crowded city. Pain leaped from the rooftops and landed in the middle of the streets. Drivers were quick to hit the brakes as bystanders began taking pictures of him with a dead body before realizing that it was the president of the Schnee Dust Company. It was when Pain started his first speech to Remnant.

"This is a message to the people of Altas and to the rest of the world! This world is rotting from its own hatred. Human nature pursues strife. Strife pursues hatred. And your hatred for other has blinded you; failing to recognize it was hate that created the Grimm."

As Pain continued his speech, more and more people began recording his speech on their scrolls. "However, I am here with an only solution to this problem. Pain. Pain is the only way to bring about peace to this hate-filled world. We must eliminate those who have caused this world to rot from the inside. No one is safe from my justice."

He then threw the body to the floor, causing some people scream. "Even your most wealthy and powerful are not safe from justice. Engrave my words into your thoughts. So long as there is hate, there will be pain. Hatred breeds more pain and when you finally learn true pain, you will have peace. Follow the path of your new god and you will achieve peace."

Pain faced the wall that divided the city and the Grimms. He lifted and pointed his palm.

"Shinra Tensei!"

A powerful force of chakra ripped and tore apart anything in its way until it reached the wall where it completely obliterated it. With a huge gap in the wall and the shock of its destruction, the Grimm saw this as an opportunity to attack as they began flooding the capital. Attracted by the negative emotions, the dark beasts began ripping apart human and faunus. Pain leaped from the streets to an undamaged part of the wall, watching the capital of Altas slowly crumble. From there, Pain noticed the airships scrambling all over the skies. Bringing down his hands, the 'god' released a powerful Banshō Ten'in that caused everything in the air to come crashing down onto the capital; regardless if it's Grimm or not. The airships crashed into skyscrapers and other buildings, chaining a mass explosions.

Pain took one last look before disappearing into the snowy forest.

* * *

 **Later that evening.**

"Breaking news! The capital of Atlas has been under siege by the forces of Grimm!" Lisa Lavender broadcast live to the citizens of Vale, "How could this have happened? Weren't the walls indestructible? Those were a few questions from our viewers. To answer those questions, we have live footage of the destruction of the walls."

The video cuts to the center of the capital where a man known as Pain stood in front of heavy traffic. "The man standing on the street calls himself 'Pain'. It is unconfirmed whenever or not his name is actually Pain, but the man dubs himself as a god."

The audio of the video begins to play, recording Pain's entire speech. " _...so long as there is hate, there will be_ pain _. Hatred breeds more pain and when you finally learn true pain, you will have peace_. "

"Hang on, I'm receiving a message from our prime minister." The news reporter pressed two fingers against the speaker in her ear, "Ladies and gentlemen, a hundred thousand lien warrant had been placed on Pain. Their message is the immediate capture of Pain, alive. Pain, if you're watching this, let Oum be merciful on your soul. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off."

* * *

 **Twelve years later.**

 **Council Summit, ?.**

"Twelve years," The Atlas prime minister announced, "Twelve years since this monster had almost brought my capital down to its knees. Twelve long hard years, and yet, why do we let this monster continue wreaking havoc throughout Remnant! No one can stop him or learn anything from him! It's just one man, so how do we keep failing to stop him?!"

Ever since his announcement to Remnant and the near destruction of the capital of Atlas, Pain has gone into hiding, popping up from time to time. When he does pop up, the 'god' obliterates an entire city into ashes.

"Please mister prime minister, calm down." An Atlas councilman warned his prime minister about his blood pressure.

Every four years, leaders from all over the four kingdoms come together for a council summit. There have been three in total; three because that's how many times Pain has destroyed a city.

"Everyone in the council, as well as leaders from other major settlements and cities, want this man dead. But unfortunately, we lack any resources or hunters to combat this global menace. Nor are we able to seek and locate Pain."

"And why is that?" The Atlas prime minister demanded.

"Because he's right, prime minister." A middle-aged man with gray hair growing from his sides answered his impatient prime minister. "As much as I hate to admit it, but we don't stand much of a chance against this international threat. We sent various scout parties to last known coordinates and they all turned up empty handed. This 'Pain' person is very elusive, keeping himself hidden in the shadows. Like if he was dropped from the face of Remnant; I wished it to be true."

"The only time he reveals himself is when he destroys a city or visits a lost temple even we haven't uncovered yet." James Ironwood: 'General of the entire Atlas Military' continued. "And even if we do have a lead on him, he simply decimates everything we throw at him. Knights, Paladins, Commando Units, Special Operatives Units, veteran hunters and huntresses who have more than a thousand confirmed kills. Hell, we even sent an entire air fleet at him and he just obliterates them like if it was nothing!"

The general took in a deep breath after explaining why it was impossible to capture Pain, "Most of my men are starting to believe that he is an incarnation of a god. And I'm beginning to believe them too."

"Speaking of gods, I have something to bring up to the table." The Vacuo prime minister asserted his voice into the discussion, "A somewhat vital discovery if I say so myself. There are reports coming from all over the four kingdoms; all of them involving a cult that have worship this 'Pain' as a deity. They call themselves as the 'Order of Pain'."

"I, myself, have doubted that these insignificant organizations would have caused such a problem." he shook his head, rubbing his temple. "However, its growing members have started to double in membership at a substantial rate. And from our most recent data, we believe that within an entire year, that cult's members will be equal to that of the infamous faunus terrorist group, White Fang."

Some councilmen gaped after a simple glance at the numbers began muttering amongst themselves. Soon, the entire room was engulfed with noisy mutterings.

"Order, order!" The room slowly fell into silence as it was the Vale prime minister's turn to speak, "If I may, I completely agree with Atlas on this matter. We need to focus all of our attention on Pain. We can't just sit here, going on about petty squabbles when there's someone even more dangerous than the Grimm. I propose-"

The sounds of gunshots silenced the Vale prime minister as the entire room glanced at the doors. Sounds of gunfire, screaming, and explosions slipped into the room, causing everyone to be edgy. It lasted for a few minutes before the sounds slowly died off one by one. The soldiers in the council room pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the doors; only silence swept the room. The soldier waited, everyone waited for the doors to open; all of them secretly terrified.

One second, nothing.

Two seconds, nothing.

Three-

The doors swung wide opened as the soldiers began firing their automatic rifles at the door. Sounds of gunshots echoed the entire room; soldiers, who have ran out of ammo, threw aside their rifles and began firing dust rounds from their pistols and handguns. When the last soldier ran out of his magazine, everyone waited nervously to see who it is. Then multiple black rods returned fire, piercing all the soldier's bodies who were in the door's pathway. Seeing how all of his men are dead, General Ironwood reached into his jacket, ready to pull out his personal handgun.

The sounds of footsteps echoed the silent room. Everyone knew who it was. The self-proclaimed 'God' known as Pain has entered the council room. And with him were five addition people who somewhat resembled him; same black cloak with red clouds, same orange hair color, even same eyes. The light purple eyes with ripple-pattern over the eye. When the six Pains entered the room, General Ironwood quickly pulled out his handgun. But before he even could pull the trigger, his handgun was yanked from his hands and flew into Pain's possession. He tossed it on the ground afterward.

"I do not come as your enemy." his emotionless voice echoed throughout the room. "I come to speak with the leader's of Remnant."

"Why the hell should we believe you?!" a bitter, harsh-toned Atlas councilman questioned him. Only for Pain to merely glared daggers at him, causing the Atlas prime minister to petrify on sight.

"You don't," He answered the terrified councilman, "And if I wanted to kill everyone here, I would have obliterated the council summit instead of stepping foot here. But that goes against what I stand for."

"But enough digressing, let's discuss why I have come here." Pain turned his attention to the council while the other five Pains stand before each prime minister, "It's been more than a decade since the near destruction of the capital of Atlas. Twelve years and no one have ever thought to converse with me, asking about what I've been doing. That is why I have coming here. So I can tell you of my plans and answer any questions that you may have for me. This way, you'll have a better understanding about me and my grand plan."

Suddenly, a flurry of roars and questions rained down on Pain, who was unable to hear one man's voice let alone another.

"Silence!" the Atlas prime minister roared, quelling the council. "I'll be the one who asked the questions."

The Atlas prime minister looked down at the shinobi, who is unfazed whatsoever.

"First, how dare you call that peace?!" His voice roared in anger, "All you did is murdered thousands if not millions and you call that justice?!"

"You've hurt so many people as they can not cope without their lost ones!" Pain listened to the Atlas prime minister drone on. "You've destroyed cities, causing everyone to live in a state of fear! You've killed my friend, who was the former head of Schnee Dust Company! And after all the horrible things you've done, you call it peace and justice!"

"Yes, I did all of those things to bring about peace and justice." The 'god' admitted, earning him the confusion of others, "However, everyone here is blinded by the truth."

He then explained his action to the council. "Yes, I've taken thousands of lives, but they weren't innocent. Every one of them was liars, traitors, corrupt politicians, thieves, crooks, and much more that infected this world."

"Your 'friend' was an example of just that; his greed for dust caused him to massacre a town." Pain continued, "I've destroyed cities that are filled with corruption and can not be redeemed. And yes, I've hurt people and made them fear me, but they must cope and learn true pain in order to gain peace."

Before the Altas prime minister could retaliate, a person who was sitting with the council spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me for intruding on this matter, but can you explain your actions." the man asked, "Simply put, when you said 'they must learn true pain in order to gain peace', what do you mean by that? We aren't experiencing a war at the moment. In fact, we are in a state of peace."

Pain glanced at the man who was asking him. He was a middle-aged man with unkempt gray hair, wearing a black suit with a noticeable dark-green scarf. He also has a cane with him.

"Yes." He acknowledged the man. "This world is not experiencing a war for the time being. However, with hatred and corruption running amuck, Remnant is far from peace. Lies and deceits spread throughout the government and its people."

"General James Ironwood: Leader of the Atlas Military. Explain this to me," he addressed to the general, "you've sent countless soldiers against me and each time, they bring in newly designed mechs. So tell me, why go to great lengths to create such destructive weapons for a time of peace?"

The general winced but kept his posture. "The creatures of Grimm are ever continuing to grow. They're constantly evolving to overwhelm our technology. So, we're creating efficient ways of counteracting with them."

The 'god; could see his point, "I see. But, what I don't understand is the reason behind creating tools such as an Aura radar or a tracking device. And from what I've gathered, Grimm lack auras."

Ironwood began incensed when Pain flat out revealed secret Atlas Military information to the council. Many council members muttered to themselves before one of the prime ministers called for order.

Pain continued when the council was silenced. "The rest of you aren't better than General Ironwood. To the prime minister of Mistral, what does D-H7-S5-039K mean to you?"

The Mistral prime minister's eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates, "No! That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible." The Atlas and the Vacuo prime ministers gave confused looks at the 'more than nervous' Mistral prime minister.

"For the last decade, not only have I bring peace and justice about, but I've also been uncovering secrets and classified information from all four kingdoms. Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral; I've unearthed them all. Either if it's religion, ideology, resources, land, spite, love or just because. No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war. Nonetheless, my ambitions are not to create conflict between kingdoms."

"So enlighten us, then. What are your intentions if you do not wish for a conflict?" Ozpin asked.

Pain turned around to the man, "Originally, my goal was to show this world true pain and to and perform such a feat, I would have to obliterate one of your major cities entirely, followed by a demise of that nation. I would then give the other nations the same power to do on themselves or on each other. The nations would either use it's power to destroy other rivals or that the pain of losing so many lives becomes too great for them and would drive this world into temporary peace. But as time passes on, the pain would fade and the nations would be at each other's throats, followed by momentary peace again. It is an endless cycle of hatred and pain."

Even Ozpin himself was shocked at Pain's extreme solution for Remnant.

The shinobi continued, "However, committing this deed would lead this world in the direction the extinction. And the fear of pain would empower the Grimms to untold levels, levels that no one can match. Not including Human's and Faunus's Will being weakened by the onslaught of Grimm. And that is why I am here, to disclose my new intentions."

"Wait a minute. Not only you're saying you have the ability to do such damage, but a willingness as well?!" James queried, unsure of himself being terrified or livid.

"Yes, and the power most of you seen was just only a small portion of my true power." This statement left everyone in the council room in shock.

"So Pain," Ozpin asked, getting a bit edgy. "what do you propose then?"

"Simple." Pain showed no emotions when he spoke, "After pondering for many years, the only way to end hatred is to create a newer, more potential hatred. Currently, the hatred between humans and faunus is the largest running source of hate in this world. The hatred of Grimm can only marvel at it, which is why I spent the last decade learning and controlling the Grimm."

"Not only am I here to explain my ambitions, but to warn you for what I'm about to do." He continued, "I already have an army of Grimm at my disposal, ready to decimate your cities. This would give the humans and faunus a reason to unite and put aside their hatred for each other."

"This is insane!" A Mistral councilman expressed his opinion on his idea.

Pain only shook his head, "No, this is your reality. I will be waiting on the Dauntless Isle. You will bring to me, four champions of your choosing. One human or one faunus so long as it's four."

With that said, Pain floated down and proceeded to leave with the other five following suit. "You are all given a year. If you fail, I will begin my march upon your cities."

But before he could leave, he was stopped by a question from a prime minister. "Before you leave, can you tell us who these five are accompanying you?"

Pain stopped at the door, before saying. "We are Pain. We are gods." And with that, all six Pains vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **And ends the Chapter 1. Hoped you enjoy.**

 **1\. If you guys didn't know, this is an entire remake on Chapter 1.**

 **2\. The reason I added Nagato's past was to better myself as a writer. I know it might be** **unnecessary, but I'm not going to change it.**

 **3\. From now on, I'm going to add quotes to every chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, here's an Omake. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **A week before the Summit Meeting.**

 **Vacuo.**

Father Jonathan Locke had just finished his prayers and headed toward the confession booth to begin his Confessional session. On the way, he passed by Brother Richard who was carrying a copy of the Bible.

"Good evening, Father Locke." The young man greeted his senior.

"Good evening, Brother Richard." The old man nodded, "Where are you leaving to?"

"I am off to spread the word of the Lord." Brother Richard replied, showing off his friendly smile.

"I see..." Father Locke gestured his beard, "Do know that there are people who will shut their doors on you. Even with your saint smile."

The young man nodded, "That I understand. But despite them shunning me, I will still try to spread the word to those who are willing to listen."

"Hm, let the Lord bless you on this journey then." Father Locke wished Brother Richard off, "Goodbye Brother Richard."

"And to you, Father Locke!" the young man waved goodbye, heading out from the halls and into the outside world.

Just by watching the young man venture out, it caused Father Locke to smile after being reminded of his youthful days. Heading down to the confession booth, the old priest heard the doors of the church creak open. After all, this was the huge house of the Lord after all. That and the church's doors are like giants compared to regular door, so it made sense that the old man would hear it.

But enough of that, Father Locke heeded no attention to whoever was at the door; it didn't mean he was careless. Once inside the booth, the elder priest began his prayers again, rubbing his fingers against the cross he carried around his neck. As expected, Father Locke was a quiet man, not creating a disturbance in the house of the Lord. Only the echoing sounds of a footstep were heard throughout the entire church. The priest did not question or pondered the person's reasons why they have come into the Lord's domain, after all, it would be rude and unkind of him to intrude into someone's personal life without their consent.

The echoing footsteps became louder as if the person was heading in the direction of the confession booth. Father Locke's suspensions were true as the door to the other side of the booth creaked open. Only once did the door fully closed, whenever it was gently shut or slammed, did Father Locke began his session to this soul.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." The head priest recited the 'Sign of the Cross' gesture for the thousand times he has done it.

"Do not bless me, Father. For what you call sins, I call an act of virtues." The hooded man with pitch-black shades whispered in a cold yet quiet voice as if he was saddened by his troubled past.

Father Locke was somewhat surprised when the man didn't want the Lord's blessing; usually, people who have traveled to this church for a confession would want to be blessed as they were about to relay to him their sins. However, this person denied blessing for he claims that his sins were virtuous.

"This... is my first time for a confession." The reticent soul explained, his head appeared to be staring at the wooden floor under his feet. I know not how a confession is made but does it require the explanation of my sins?"

"Yes," Father Locke answered, "A confession is where a person, good or evil, comes to the house of the Lord and repents their sins to a priest. Regardless if their sins are great or small."

The hooded man took in a sigh. "But can you brave yourself for the horrors that is reality?"

"Yes." The day he placed his faith into the Lord was the day he swore to endure every form of evil and give light to those who aren't strong enough.

"I do not belong in this world of which there exist destruction and war. Hatred and racism. Pain and suffering." The mysterious man confessed, "And yet, fate has chosen me to be its avatar. I am no holy man, yet I strive for peace. True peace."

"Not this so called 'peace' as of now but," Father Locke became very concerned for the hooded man, "True. Absolute. Peace. Peace that unites nations, that ends wars, that stops violence and racism. That is true peace. And yet, when given the opportunity, mankind will always choose the later."

"Their gluttonous appetite for war and hatred have caused civilizations to fall and tyrannical empires to rise. By living in this world, humans and faunus have and will hurt others and themselves without even realizing it. So long as humanity and faunus-kind exist, hate will coexist. There is no such thing as 'peace' in this cursed world. War is just a crime that is paid by the agony of the defeated." The hooded man ended.

"I see." Father Locke finally spoke, "And I understand where you're coming from. I really do. But you're wrong about humanity and faunus-kind. They are the Lord's greatest creations because they're better than he is."

"Sure, they're weak and they cheat and steal... and destroy and sinned..." The priest admitted, "But they also give and create, and they sing and dance and love. They are the Lord's cherished creation, not because of their curiosity, but they never ever give up. Unlike you."

There was a long period of silence between the priest and this mysterious person before he spoke again. "You're right. I gave up a long time ago. It's been years since I lost faith in my world."

"That day..."

"When I lost all faith in humanity..."

"...was when I ascended into a god."

It wasn't too long before Father Locke noticed the changed in the air. The gentle breeze became a harsh storm that attacked his skin. The head priest began hyperventilating, his lungs were deprived of oxygen. The elder priest tried to stand up, but only to collapse onto the floor. He crawled towards the door, struggling to pull himself up. He started coughing as the priest was too weak to open the door. His vision became a blur as his delicate body began to shrivel up. With the last of his strength and the light fading from him, Father Locke budged against the wooden door, slamming it wide out and collapsing onto the cold concrete. Before his vision shut itself entirely, the hooded man exited the other side of the door, now fully recognizable.

Father Jonathan Locke wasn't conversing with a human-being.

He was talking to a god.


	2. Announcement

**Beacon Academy, Vale.**

Beacon Academy Headmaster Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Currently, he was in his office, pulling out old news articles from his holographic screen while remembering the events that had transpired at the council summit. He covered his mouth, caging in a yawn before rubbed his eyes and resuming where he left off.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Ozpin peered his eyes from his holographic screen to see his colleague, Glynda Goodwitch, by the door. He stretched both arms upward while rolling his shoulders in a circular motion afterward. His colleague then strolled into his office, in a mannerly fashion. "How did the council summit go?"

"The same old," He replied, "discussing alternative methods on how to deal with him, how much damage he caused this year, his last known coordinates, etc. Just like the last twelve meetings we held."

"You seem more dejected this time." Goodwitch noticed her superior's mouth was frowning more than usual.

"You wouldn't believe who I just met at the summit." Curiosity sparked inside Glynda.

"Who was it? Ironwood?" She attempted to guess the 'mysterious' person as the headmaster shook his head in response.

"It wasn't James, though he did attend this meeting." He replied, "Think of the last person you expect at the council summit meeting."

Goodwitch took only a few seconds to ponder before realizing who it was.

"You don't mean him, do you?" She inquired, trying to deny the cold fact.

"I wished it wasn't him, but unfortunately, it was him." Ozpin stared into his coffee mug. "It was during our prime minister's turn to elaborate his plan when, all of a sudden, we started hearing gunshots from outside the room..."

From there, Ozpin told Goodwitch everything about what exactly happened during the council summit. From Ironwood discussing collateral damages to him killing off all the guards with black spears to him having five other versions of himself to him telling everyone in the room about his master plan. Afterward, Ozpin took a deep breath before taking a sip from his mug, leaving his colleague in awe and terror.

"I can't believe it." she admitted, "Five more...? And to challenge him in a battle between four hunters and huntresses? That's insane, that's out of the question! What do you suppose we should do about this dire situation?"

"There's nothing we can do." Ozpin pressed the off switch on his desk, closing and shutting down his holographic screens. "We just have to play by his rules now."

"What about our prime minister?" Glynda asked, "Doesn't he have a solution?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No, but he is going to make a public announcement in a few weeks with the other prime ministers as collaboration."

"What about the students?" Goodwitch asked again, "Should we tell them?"

"We tell them nothing yet." The headmaster told her, "Let them enjoy themselves before being told about the current situation."

Taking one more sip from his mug, Ozpin spun around and glanced through the window. "This generation's students will be starting school soon. For now, let us teach them what we know."

* * *

Even innocent foolish children will grow up in the face of pain until their thoughts and beliefs are the same as their doubts."

~Nagato Uzumaki

 **Pain Throughout Remnants: A** **nnouncement**

* * *

 **A few weeks later.**

 **Beacon Adacemy, Vale.**

"And so," Professor Port exaggerated his story about the time he managed to take down an adult King Taijitu with the help of trained hunters, "after taking out both of the head's fangs and piercing a few vital areas, we let the beast chase us for awhile and…wah wah, wah wah wah..."

Just by being in his class alone, most students were either sleeping or secretly on their scrolls. Particularly, one of his students, Yang Xiao Long, was seriously bored out of her mind and extremely tired too. Every since word that came out from her professor's mouth sounded like if he was speaking through a trumpet.

She glanced over to her teammates; Weiss was just as bored as her, leaning her head on her knuckles while pretending to listen, Blake secretly stared down at her scroll, and her young sister, Ruby, had already been knocked out cold by Professor Port's lecture. The blonde brawler then glanced over to Team JNPR who, in fact, were doing a much better job focusing in class than her own team. Pyrrha and Ren were jotting down notes, Jaune shared the same fate as her sister and collapsed into deep sleep, and Nora was staring into space before noticing Yang examining at her team and waving back at her.

" _When will this class_ _end?_ " Yang wondered, " _It feels like hours already._ "

The huntress's eyelids began to droop as her head slowly fall forward. Quickly, Yang pulls her head back up, fully widening her eyes open in the process.

" _No! I can't lose now! Just a few more minutes..._ " The blonde brawler remembered the bet with Nora.

In case if you didn't know, Nora came up with an idea to steal, I mean, 'earn' a quick lien from Yang. Right before class started, the hyper huntress came up to the blonde huntress and asked her if she wanted to make a quick 50 lien. Ruby, being the innocent student that she is, warned Yang not to place money on a bet as their father told them that betting with lien is also a fast way to blow through lien. But Yang was a bit full of herself and accepted Nora's challenge despite her younger sister telling her no and not having a single clue as to what the bet was. It turns out all Yang has to do is to stay awake for the entirety of Professor Port's lecture and without going on her scroll to pass the time.

What Yang didn't know was that today was Professor Port's story time of DOOM. Doom because, without your scroll, you are royally fucked.

" _Why did I even accepted this bet?!_ " She pondered to herself, realizing that she might have stroked out her ego a bit too much.

When things couldn't get worse for Yang, her weight suddenly became heavy; her head slowly faced away from the chalkboard and stared down at her lap. Then her eyelids began to droop as Yang tried to force them wide open. Basically, she was having an inner battle between her mind and her avarice.

" _Yang, this is your mind._ " Yang's mind suddenly developed a conscious and started speaking to her, " _What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop._ "

" _Yang, this is your greed._ " Yang's greed entered in her... mind, brain? " _Don't listen to her. We're this close to that 50 Lien._ "

" _Yang, I'm here too._ " For some reason, the blonde huntress could hear Nora's voice invading her thoughts. " _I'm hanging out with your mind and greed. They seem really friendly. Maybe I should add them on FaceScroll. Also, I win. You fell asleep._ "

"WHAT!" Yang immediately woke up from her sleep, startling her teammates from whatever they were doing before. Except Ruby.

"And that's what I said too!" Professor Port praised the blonde huntress for 'paying attention' to his 'amazing' stories. "I told him, 'Isn't that a bit risky?' And he told me..."

It took the brawler a couple of seconds to realized that she passed out during her professor's lectures.

"And after that intense firefight with the King Taijitu, I and my team returned home to treat the poison in our system. We had protected our families and our town from further Grimm attacks that day. Those were the good old days. Anyhow, I apologize for digressing." Port finished his 'extraordinary' story as he is completely unaware that nearly everyone in his class is either in a 'bored coma' or not giving a shit. "Now then, who can answer this simple question: What is the fastest way to take down a King Taijitu without waking it up?"

Two hands shot up first. Not surprisingly, they were from Pyrrha and Ren who endured the professor's lectures. Literally ignoring their existence, Professor Port picked Ruby who just woke up from her slumber. "Ah, Miss Rose. Thank you for listening to my youthful days in class."

"Wu-wu-what?" Ruby muttered, not realizing that she was picked upon.

Somewhere in the beginning of Port's story, the youngest huntress passed out. Now just waking up, her name gets called out by Professor Port to answer his question.

"So would you be so kind as to share your answer to the class?" The professor asked as she sweat-dropped.

Ruby glanced over to her friends for any answers, but Weiss ignored her, Blake simply shrugged her shoulders, and Yang looks like she seen a ghost.

"Well uh…" Ruby was more than nervous about answering his question, "can you repeat the question?"

Surprisingly, Port gave her a friendly-yet-mature smile. "Ah yes, the question. It is my most sincere apology for speaking too fast. To be honest, I've been rather conversing with Professor Oobleck a lot lately and I picked up some of his speech patterns. You can say that I'm quite the speedster myself."

He then chuckled himself with no student laughing at his corny remarks. "Now then, the question: What is the fastest way to take down a King Taijitu without waking it up?"

" _Ah_ , _crap-baskets._ " Ruby cursed herself.

Even though she's been fighting Grimm now for also half-a-year now, she doesn't know how to kill them without them waking up. Looking back up at Professor Port, who was waiting for an answer, she stuttered.

"Well uh… the best way to take down a King Taijitu without waking it up is to… uh…"

Luckily, the school bell rang before Ruby could give him a vague answer. Immediately, the students who were passed out woke up and began heading to the dining hall.

"Well look at the time," Port said, "it's already lunchtime. Now before you leave, I've assigned you all an essay on 'The Functions of a Nevermore' that is due before the weekend!"

Gathering their textbooks, the four huntresses picked up their homework by the professor's desk before heading to lunch. Yang was a bit apprehensive when she was speed-walking with her teammates; she just lost a bet with Nora and is trying to avoid her as of now. Heck, she even had an unnoticeable gleam in her eyes when Yang glanced over her left shoulder.

"OHMYOUM!" Yang freaked out, bumping into Weiss in the process.

"Get off me, Yang!" The ice princess shoved the blonde brawler off her.

"Heyyyyyy Yang!" Nora said with a dastardly smile, "You lost our bet, you fell asleep!"

"What are you talking about? What bet?" Yang tried to deny the existence of their bet this morning, "We didn't agree to anything on a bet."

But Nora didn't take no for an answer. Instead, she pulled out her scroll and shoved it in Yang's face.

"Nuh-uh, I secretly recorded our agreement this morning. Here, take a look!"

Nora played the audio on her scroll as the recording started:

 **Nora: Hey Yang, 50 lien says I can stay awake through the entire class.**

 **Yang: Oh, it is on!**

With legitimate prove that Yang did, in fact, agree to Nora's bet, the blonde brawler sighed in defeat as she reached into her pocket, pulled out 50 lien, and handed her money over to Nora. The hyperactive huntress snatched her rewards before heading back with her teammates to show them her victory.

Yang, on the other hand, was dejected after losing to Nora. Like if she lost all meaning to life. Such melodrama, poor girl. Ruby, noticing that her sister was down, tried to give her some comfort.

"Yang, forget about it." Ruby patting her on the shoulder, "You'll win the next time, I'm sure of it."

"There is no next time..." Yang muttered.

"There will always be next time." Ruby corrected her older sister, "Maybe food can cheer you up!"

* * *

"Nom."

"Nom."

"Nom."

"Will you quit it?! It's becoming a nuisance already!" Weiss scolded the two sisters as Ruby was shooting pieces of grapes into Yang's mouth, causing her to make that obnoxious sound when she caught one.

"C'mon Weiss, it's just a lil' something to cheer up Yang," Ruby argued before tossing another one into her older sister's mouth.

"At least keep it to a minimum," Weiss ordered her two teammates, "this is a highly respected academy where professional hunters and huntress graduate from. Not a school for immature students."

Both Ruby and Yang giggled to themselves at what Weiss define as 'highly respected'. Both of them also earned a 'what' from the ice princess.

"Not a school for immature students, yeah right." Yang joked around, "And you're not guilty of anything. Oh wait, what about the time you started that food fight with Team JNPR?"

"That was your fault! You instigated that fight!" Weiss retorted, "All of us had to stay behind after lunch to clean up the mess that we made and I had to pick off bits and pieces of food lodged in my battle-dress that day!"

"Only the second part was true." The blonder huntress noted, "When Nora hurled that pie directly into your face, you went nuts and picked up a swordfish and started the food fight."

Anger and embarrassment flared inside Weiss. She was about do something extremely reckless when luckily, Ruby took charged and quickly defused the tensions between her two teammates.

"Alright girls, that's enough. We don't want another lunch duties from Ms. Goodwitch again, now do we?"

"No, we don't." Weiss huffed, turning her head sideways like a Tsundere.

"Same here." Yang formed a sheepish smile on her mouth.

With both the ice princess and the blonde brawler cooled down, the cat-faunus let out a sigh of relief. There was a lot going on her mind. Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus, White Fang, etc. All of them were around and about, most likely plotting the destruction of the human race. With these unhealthy thoughts lingering in her mind, Blake pulled out a book that she was currently reading. **Make-Out Paradise** was a recent 'mature' novel that revolved around a passionate love between a man and a woman. While their sales rivals that of **Ninja of Love** , the author remains an enigma.

* * *

After eating their lunches, the four huntresses headed towards the library where Ruby derived a scheme to take back the 50 lien from Nora.

"Uh Rubes, I don't think it's gonna work," Yang openly admitted, "Not saying that you're terrible at the game, but Nora is very unpredictable. Heck, even I lost to her once due to her play-style."

Despite Yang's warnings, Ruby gave her sister a confident smile. "No worries, sis. I've been honing my skills and strategies since last time."

Only for Yang to sweat-drop. "That was a few days ago..."

"I know that, but you have to trust me on this." Ruby admitted, "It's completely foolproof!"

"Shhh!" The librarian shushed the young huntress before sitting back behind her counter.

"Sorry..." The leader of Team RWBY sheepishly apologized; her face gleamed with red.

Ruby then resumed her conversation with Yang in a more quiet, controlled tone. "I can win back your lien, but I need your help in order for my plan to work. So, pretty please?"

She even resorted to using her puppy dog eyes to woo over Yang into joining a 2v2 match of 'Remnant: The Game'.

Eventually, Yang admitted defeat. "Alright Rubes, I'm in. But what do with the other 50 lien?"

"The better question is: What happens if you lose?" Weiss poked her head in the conversation, "I chose to lend you 50 lien out of the kindness of my heart. So you better win this. If not, hell hath no fury on your soul."

The Schnee heiress was more than vexed when her teammate needed 50 lien from her. To her, it felt like if she was just throwing money away. The cat-faunus, on the other hand, merely shook her head in disappointment. In her headset, her teammates should have just let Nora keep the lien instead. But, she kept her opinions to herself as she turned over to the next page of her book. Minutes passed by and eventually, Team JNPR entered the library. After seeing Team RWBY were already there, they came to sit with them.

Nora, after receiving Ruby's text, had sparks of lighting in her eyes. Enormous amounts of confident and determination brimmed within the hyperactive huntress. 200 lien in a single day? She could buy a lot of things like Dust or clothing or Ren plushies...

Wait, what?

Ren disapproved Nora's avarice. Truth be told, he didn't want to play Remnant: The Game. Instead, he wanted to spend most of his time studying for his classes. But Nora needed a partner for this game of 2v2. And Pyrrha was too busy helping Jaune with his studies. In addition, she knew he didn't have much homework, to begin with, giving Nora another reason why Ren should be her partner.

"Okay then, with the two of you acting as our opponents," Ruby spoke in a levity tone, "I'll let both of you have the honors of going first."

Yang, aghast, whispered in Ruby's ear. " _Sis, are you crazy?! They're obviously gonna to pick Altas and Mistral!_ "

Ruby replied softly. " _I betting on it, but we still have a chance of beating them. I have a plan, remember?_ "

Pondering to herself, the blonde huntress decided to place her trust in her younger sister. As predicted by Yang, Nora picked Mistral while Ren claimed Altas, leaving Ruby and Yang with Vale and Vacuo left. Ruby chose Vale while Yang was left with Vacuo.

The two teams sat on opposite sides, eyes glaring with hot-blooded youthful passion and competitive ambitious flowing through their souls. With the exception of Ren of course. Even with Yang putting on her try-hard mode, she still worried over the outcome of this match. In her mind, Ruby was just a rookie and Yang was the expert. Nora was the god. Yang had no clue as to what Ren was. Their odds against two challengers were around 1-100.

Well then," Nora said as they started the game,"Get your game on!"

The librarian poked her head from her counter and shushed the group for being loud again.

"Sorry." Nora sheepishly apologized to the librarian as she sat behind the counter. The time for talk is over.

* * *

Watching the intense match of Remnant: The Game between Ruby and Nora, Yang went over the series of turns that had led up to this moment.

In the early game, all four players were focusing on building up their military's strength; only Nora was able to get hers faster. Once the hyperactive huntress managed to build up a sizable force, she made a beeline toward Vale. However if Nora had scouted for traps, she wouldn't have fallen victim to Ruby's **Mud-Arena** where her invading forces were left unusable for one turn. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Ruby's **Wall Snipers** quickly decimated the invading **Mistral Soldiers**.

At the same time, Ren sent his robotic forces to attack Vacuo. Unlike his partner, he scouted and avoid/destroyed all of Yang's defending forces and traps. But this is what she wanted him to do. Unannounced to him, Yang lured in most of his cybernetic army into the heart of Vacuo just to ambush the invading soldiers with her own forces that were well equipped with **E.M.P. Dust Rifles**. Ren's entire army was crushed in one fell swoop.

Nora couldn't even help her partner out as she was too busy defending Mistral from invading Grimm. To make matters worse for the two, Ruby activated **Psi-emitter** causing Grimm to invade the declining kingdom of Atlas. Together with Vacuo's forces and the help of the invading Grimm, the kingdom of Atlas fell to its knees. Ren then surrendered his remaining forces and gave Yang complete control over Atlas.

The two huntress cheered as they could see victory in arm's reach. Only Ruby noticed the tear in Nora's eyes after witnessing her partner eliminated from the game. Ren, on the other hand, looked blasé and fatigued after surrendering. Like if he wanted to study his notes from the beginning or something. Before he left to go study with Pyrrha and Jaune, he leaned in and whispered something into Nora's ear. Ruby and Yang have no clue what Ren said, but whatever he said, it turned Nora's frown upside down. And that meant terrible things. Very terrible things. Like 'if your Asian parents found out that you got a B+ on your report card' terrible.

"This isn't good…" Ruby muttered, startled at Nora's capricious mood change.

" _Oh my Oum… we are so fucked._ " Yang thought to herself after literally see lightning coursing through Nora's body.

"Heh…" Nora chuckled. "Heh... heh... hehehehehehe..."

The two sisters backed a bit from their seats. For me, I would literally move as far away from the hyperactive, psychotic huntress that is Nora Valkyrie. I don't know about you guys, though. Anyway, getting back to the story, Yang swore she saw a flash of cyan and yellow in Nora's left eye for a split second. After a brief second, Nora let out a Yandere laughter, cackling like an obsessive, 'I'll gut you like a fish if you take my Senpai away from me' girl.

"Quiet!" the librarian shushed Nora, regardless if she was being psychotic.

"Sorry." Nora sheepishly apologized, dropping her crazy laugh.

After the librarian disappeared behind her desk, Nora glared at the two sisters with a look that pierced their souls.

"You're gonna have a bad time."

Nora quickly made her move. She activated **Resourceful Raider** , stealing **Psi-emitter** from Ruby's discarded pile. This happened so fast that even Ruby had to ask what just happen. And from there, it went downhill for the two sisters.

Nora activated **Psi-emitter** , placing the device near Yang's kingdom. Doing so caused nearly all of the Grimm to invade Vacuo. This prompted Ruby to send her forces to help backup Vacuo's defenses and Yang to withdraw her **Vacuo Warriors** from Atlas. With Atlas defenseless, Nora played **Malware** causing the cybernetic army to turn on Vacuo and Vale. Yang cursed herself for easily losing Atlas after conquering it a few turns ago.

To determine the hyperactive huntress's playstyle, Yang activated **Spyware** forcing Nora to reveal what she has in her hand. In her deck, she has **Death Run** , **Great Nevermore** , **Sandstorm** , **Revolution** , and **Shadow Puppets**.

" _Damn, **Death Run** and **Revolution** too?! This isn't gonna end pretty._"

As predicted, Nora used **Sandstorm** on the kingdom of Vacuo. Even though it didn't effect Yang's **Vacuo Warriors** , it did disable Vale's army for one turn. Taking advantage of their disadvantage, Nora played **Death Run**. Rolling a six, her Mistral's **Bombers** took out all Vacuo's and Vale's armies that were on the battlefield. Yang was devastated after losing most of her forces, but for some reason, Ruby looked calm and collected even after losing her forces. Because Nora took out all of her enemy's ground army, she gets to roll again and rolled a five. Yang then watched in horror as Vacuo was brought to its knees in one fell swoop.

After Yang surrendered her kingdom over to Nora, she watched and prayed to Ruby that she does not lose to Nora. It was Nora's turn as she simply A-moved all of her forces to Vale. Ruby activated **Shield Barrier** to slow and weaken Nora's army, but that proved to be ineffective. The red caped huntress then witnessed the hyperactive huntress's cold demeanor turn into a smirk of victory. Even her voice changed into this cold, merciless person that almost sounds like a killer cyborg alien from a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.

"You are surrounded, your army decimated. Make peace with yourself and your lien now, for this is your final turn. But know that I, Nora Valkyrie, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you an honorable defeat. Prepare to hand me my winnings when you end your turn."

Chills ran down Ruby's spine after hearing Nora's cruel and heartless speech. Almost as if she was playing against a cyborg in disguise and that its program was to destroy her and Yang at this game.

" _This is bad._ " Yang bit her fingernails at the situation.

She examined the current status of the game, noting that her sister has barely any forces to defend her wall.

" _Rubes, what are you planning?_ "

Meanwhile, in Ruby's mind, she was laying out her options. She has no offense units and was currently siege by Nora's forces. In her hand was **Smugglers of Wind Path** , **Resourceful Raider** , and **Rebel Army**. A few seconds passed and she made her move.

The young huntress activated **Smugglers of the Wind Path** , stealing both **Giant Nevermore** and **Revolution** from her opponent's hand. Ruby then used **Giant** Nevermore, rolling a ten and destroying half of Nora's army. **Revolution** and **Rebel Army** was played onto the field, turning Mistral's soldiers and citizens alike against her tyrannic reign. Nora dropped her cold intentions and began to full-on-panic, seeing how portions of her army had turned against her. Ruby ended her turn with a confident smile on her face, know full well Nora would soon surrender to her. Nora did not as she would let Ruby A-move her way to victory.

As the victor goes to Ruby, Yang hugged her sister, unknowingly crushing her in the process.

"YOU DID IT YOU DID IT YOU DID IT!"

"SHUSH! This is a library!" The librarian was beyond vexed when the students can't be quiet for a few minutes.

"Sorry..." Yang apologized, not realizing that she hugged the breath out of her sister.

"Yang, you're squishing me!"

As soon as Yang heard Ruby gasping for air, she quickly dropped her.

"Sorry Rubes, I got too excited." Yang sheepish apologized as Ruby replied between breaths of air.

"Please. Don't. Do. That. Again."

Nora clapped her hands, applauding the young huntress for that good game. "Wow Ruby, you really improved your skills from last time."

Ruby became a bit bashful after being praised. "Well 'uh' thanks. I mean 'yeah', I've honed my skills since last time."

Yang glomped her sister from behind, surprising her in the process. "I know! My lil' sis beat you. Now then, I would like to have my lien back as well as an addition 50 more, please."

Nora's lips frowned after being reminded about the bet match. She handed Yang 200 lien for her winnings as the blonde huntress cuddled her 200 lien. Nora can only pout after losing her lien.

"Nora, don't underestimate your enemies next time." Ren scolded his hyperactive childhood friend/teammate, "Just because Ruby waged 100 lien doesn't mean you have to do the same. That's how gamblers lose all their money."

"Now come over here and study with us. You still have homework from history class." Nora smiled returned as she sat next with her friend/teammate and opened her textbook.

Meanwhile, Yang handed back Weiss's 100 lien and gave Ruby 50 lien.

"Thanks, Rubes for getting back my lien."

"No problem. So, are you up for one more?"

"Is it a bet match?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope."

Fueled with determination, Yang willingly said 'hell yeah' as the two started a new match. But before they could even start it, the intercom tuned on as Professor Ozpin's voice came on.

"Excuse this interruption, all hunters and huntress and staff members, please head to the amphitheater. Again, all hunters, huntress, and staff members head to the amphitheater. Thank you."

Immediately, all students in the library finished what they were doing and headed straight to the amphitheater. Team JNPR packed their notes and other class related things as well as Team RWBY. Ruby folded and put away Remnant: The Game as the eight students left the library and headed straight to the amphitheater.

"So does anyone know what this is all about?" The leader of Team JNPR, Jaune Arc asked, "Why Professor Ozpin called everyone to the amphitheater during lunch-time?"

"We're just on the same page as you are." His teammate, Pyrrha Nikos, replied, "But if I were to guess, I would say they're planning to build an addition building to the academy, probably a new lecture hall."

"Or maybe it has to do with the Beacon Dance?" Ruby jumped in on the conversation.

"It can't be about the dance," Weiss shut down Ruby's theory, "it has to be something very important that Professor Ozpin himself would announce."

"So what do you think it is then?" Ruby inquired her frosty teammate.

Weiss took a few seconds to ponder before responding. "I believe that it has something to do with adding newer classes and that they're going to hire professional hunters to teach those classes."

"While I, personally, think it's about the Vytal Festival," Yang suggested. "The school already has enough classes as it is, so I don't think it's going to happen any time soon."

Blake sighed as she shook her head. "I really don't know or care about what Professor Ozpin has to say, I just a bad feeling about this."

Soon enough, both teams entered the amphitheater where it was heavily packed with students muttering to each other about what was going to happen. There were almost no available chairs for the two teams to sit on, but luckily thanks to Ren's keen eyesight, there was eight available chairs that were in middle of the amphitheater. Sliding by a few students and a few 'pardons', the two teams took their seats. And just like that, Ozpin stepped onto the stage.

As soon as the hunters and huntress quiet down, he then spoke to them. "Thank you all for coming. My sincere apologies for notifying on such a short notice."

Professor Port and Professor Oobleck rolled their eyes at Ozpin's apology for this sudden announcement. "I have summoned you all here is because a few minutes ago, I received a call from our prime minister."

A lot of students whispered amongst themselves after hearing that the Vale prime minister had just contacted their academy.

"He told me to turn on the news for all of you as he and the other prime ministers are going to broadcast live all over Remnant." Ozpin finished his announcement as he turned his head to the side and nodded at the technician.

He then walked to the side as the technician pressed a few buttons on the control panel, causing the giant projection screen to drop from the ceiling and an embedded scroll to project the broadcast onto the screen. All students looked up at the projected screen as a face appeared. It was a full profile of the Vale prime minister who was displayed on the screen. At the same time, the prime ministers of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo broadcast their own addresses to their respective kingdom.

* * *

 **Vale Capital, Vale.**

"People of Vale, this is your prime minister speaking." His face looked stern at all of his broadcast. "As all of you are well aware, we, including the other three kingdoms, are facing a dangerous, malicious, cruel, and heartless monster. A monster who is more powerful than the Grimm threat itself. A monster who obliterated three cities of Remnant: Augustgrad, Chorus, and Providence. All destroyed in a blink of an eye. A monster you all well know as 'Pain'."

The public audience gasped and muttered to themselves.

"Nevertheless, do not fret. We can not allow this 'Pain' to bully us any longer. I and the other prime ministers feel the same way and I'm fully sure you do too. And because of this, we share the same intention on the removal of 'Pain'."

The Vale prime minister pressed a few buttons on the podium as the other three prime minister's face appeared on the giant screen behind the Vale prime minister, including his own face as he was broadcasting live. And vice-versa for the other prime ministers.

* * *

 **Atlas Capital, Atlas.**

"...we shall discuss to you our future plans about this 'Pain' as well as the future of Remnant. What this monster is doing now is simply wrong and immoral!" The Atlas prime minister continued.

"This is what I thought through my own and that is that."

The Atlas prime minister winced at the cold, monotonous voice before checking behind him. The screen showed himself staring at the screen before the camera-bot zoomed out and pointed at the sky.

From the live footage, there was a man who was standing in the air. A man who was referred by many as the Devil, the monster, the god, the wicked, the living embodiment of evil itself, etc. The man who is known as Pain.

The god descended downward from the sky and landed on the podium as the Atlas prime minister fled from the mere sight of him before the Atlas security team surrounded the god, aiming their rifles true to their target. Pain merely folded his arms and the Atlas security team were blasted into the air, instantly incapacitated the Atlas Soldiers.

The four kingdoms of Remnant watched in anxiety, eager and terrify as to what he is about to say. Pain looked directly at the camera-bot, who was recording him, and spoke in a formal manner.

"People of Remnant, this is god speaking."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

Controversy sparked throughout Remnant as most of them jeered at Pain, shouting out horrible names.

"He's a fuckin' monster!"

"Heartless Freak!"

"A fucking Tyrant!"

"The Devil himself!"

"Vile beast!

"Silence!" Professor Goodwitch silenced the angry mob of students with a threatening tone.

" _..._ c _ontinue your animosity. You'll only quicken your death..._ "

Immediately, everyone who was watching this broadcast silenced themselves. But their hatred towards him did not quell, just kept to a low.

* * *

 **Atlas Capital, Atlas.**

Once the crowd was absolutely quiet, Pain continued.

"With beings taught with only hatred, it seems you people are quite intelligent."

Some members of the crowd took that as an insult.

"You must be exceedingly curious as to what brings my presence here." The crowd only glared daggers towards him, "As expected. But before explaining anything, allow me to discuss this world's history and my history with you as a way to better comprehend one another."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

"Another history lesson? Not this again." Nora complained.

"Nora, this is important." Ren reminded his teammate/partner, "This broadcast will be recorded in our history."

"But it's sooooo boring!" Nora whined.

"Nora." Like being a mother to a child, the hunter scolded the hyperactive huntress.

"Okay..." She gave in, "But it doesn't mean I'll enjoy it."

Pain continued his speech, regardless of the two student's conversation.

" _...many years ago, humanity fought themselves in countless battles over countless reasons, one being individualism. As with time, the war came to an end and in its aftermath was the formation of the four kingdoms..._ "

* * *

 **Menagerie.**

" _...but, even after the war was over, there still was conflict. The Faunus Rights Revolution..._ "

In their home, Ghira Belladonna and Kali Belladonna watched the live broadcast with dread filling them to the brim. Blake's father still remembers what his grandfather had to endure from those humans.

There weren't the only ones watching the news; everyone on the island of Menagerie was watching too. Even White Fang's Menagerie branch tuned into the news.

* * *

 **Mount Glenn, Vale.**

" _...humanity wanted to cage faunus like feral animals and because of their actions, faunus retaliate in return causing war to break out once more..._ "

Members of White Fang's Vale branch stopped what it is they were doing and joined their fellow members at the television set. A lot of them were dipped in remorse, remembering their late ancestors fighting for freedom from that horrible, bloody war. Even after they had won, faunus are still facing prejudice and racism.

"What the hell's going on?!" Their supplier, Roman Torchwick, demanded to know, "Get back to work!"

The faunus ignored the thief, ticking him off even further.

"Get your lazy asses off the T.V. and get back..." Roman literally dropped the cigar from his lips after capturing an image of Pain on the television.

Meanwhile, in another room, Adam Taurus watched the news from his scroll, puffed out air from his nose. He remembered what faunus had to endure from humans and he hated them since. This live broadcast only resurfaced his rage.

* * *

 **Junior's Club, Vale.**

" _...too many people died in this world..._ "

Hei 'Junior' Xiong was wiping an already polished beer mug while watching the live broadcast. His eyes fixed onto the hanging flat screen television. His bodyguards, Melanie and Miltiades, were watching the news too; downing a shot of alcohol.

The ice-pack on his head slipped, but Junior caught it in the nick of time before adjusting it back on top.

* * *

 **Patch, Vale.**

" _...all that anger and despair brought forth Grimm to this rotten world..._ "

In a particular tavern, the same news was being broadcasted on the television and their scrolls. While everyone in the tavern was glued onto the live broadcast of Pain, a certain hunter was instead drowning himself with beer.

"Another..." Mumbled Qrow Branwen who was half drunk and half asleep.

Too bad nobody paid attention to his drunken rambles.

Meanwhile, at Signal Academy, Taiyang Xiao Long and the other teachers watched the live broadcast with their students. They were in their own amphitheater after their dean summoned them here. The father of Ruby and Yang swallowed in anxiety from the fear of Pain.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri** **, Mistral.**

" _...to those who are_ _intrigued about my origin_ _, I hail from a different world. A world where war and violence were everyday solutions..._ "

Raven Branwen, the leader of her tribe, scowled at the live footage of Pain's speech. To relief her frustration, she stabbed the tree next to her and began peeling of bark.

* * *

 **General Ironwood's Airship, Vale.**

" _...a world where bigger nations forced smaller clans to wage war against each other and profited from it..._ "

James Ironwood glared at the holographic broadcast of Pain's speech with disgust plastered on his face. Along with the Atlas General were the Atlesian pilots and engineers that took a pause in their works to stare at the holographic projector.

Only a single Atlesian Knight was bold enough to ask General Ironwood, "SHOULD WE ENGAGE PAIN, GENERAL IRONWOOD?"

"Not yet." He told the machine soldier, "I need to see this to the end. Wait for Pain to end his speech, then engage him. Relay that order to all of our soldiers."

"YES SIR, GENERAL."

* * *

 **Outskirts of Atlas Capital, Atlas.**

" _...each time they fought, many lands including my own were ravaged and lay to waste..._ "

Three Capital-Class Airships approached ever-so-closer towards the Capital of Atlas where Pain was broadcasting his speech live. One of these Atlesian Airships was Specialist Schnee's Flagship.

Special Operative Winter Schnee sat on her command chair, getting impatient by the second.

"How much longer?" She inquired one of her pilots.

"E.T.A. five minutes." The pilot answered, "We'll be at the destination in no time, ma'am."

"Deploy all available fighters once we have reached the coordinates." Specialist Schnee ordered her forces, "It has been too long and I can not wait any further. Pain will perish this day."

Suddenly, one of the Atlesian Knight chirped up, "SPECIALIST SCHNEE. WE RECEIVED A CALL FROM GENERAL IRONWOOD."

"Patch him through."

The Atlesian engineer then pressed a button as the holographic screen was changed from Pain's profile to Ironwood's profile.

"General Ironwood, we have let this monster roam Remnant from more than a decade. I am not stopping the fleet." Winter argued.

"Winter, I'm not ordering you to halt your fleet." James explained, "But I am ordering you to wait for him to end his speech."

"Why?" She questioned her general, "What does this monster have to speak for?!"

"Just hear him out. That is an order."

"Yes sir." her voice was dipped in bitterness.

* * *

 **Schnee Dust Company HQ, Atlas.**

"... _all that pain forced me to grow up and doing so made me realize the truth. That even innocent, foolish little children will grow up in the face of pain, until their thoughts and beliefs are the same as adults_.. _._ "

Jacques Schnee stared the broadcast, completely unease to do almost anything but watch. And occasionally, drinking his coffee. He was alone in his office, previously reading some paperwork until his intercom beeped.

"Uh sir, your 1:00 appointment just arrived. Should I send him in?"

The C.E.O. was shaken from his gaze and answered his intercom, "No... tell him to come in tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"Cancel all of my existing appointments and reschedule them for tomorrow." He didn't feel like doing anything for the rest of today, but only to watch Pain's broadcast.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Unknown Location, ?**

" _...however I, mired in endless pain, have matured and become just more than a man..._ "

The high leader of White Fang, Sienna Khan, watched the live broadcast in the dark with a few growls escaping her mouth.

* * *

 **Salem's Castle, ?**

" _...I've grown from a man… to a god. And since I'm god, all my words and thoughts have become absolute. It's not your fault if you don't know what I'm saying. You're just mortals who can't grasp the ideology of a god..._ "

"Oh yeah?! Well, how about I shove my stinger up your ass!" Tyrian shouted at the holographic projection of Pain's speech.

"You moronic animal, can't you speak some form of intelligence?" Dr. Watts scolded the scorpion faunus for his obnoxious behavior.

"Or you can just bite me, Professor Wats!"

"You insolent pest, it's Doctor Watts!"

" **Enough.** " Salem silenced the room with a soft yet controlling voice, " **Tyrian, please be more considerate towards your colleges and quiet down. Arthur, control your arrogant** **personality of you. At times, it proves to be a nuisance.** "

"Okay..." Tyrian piped down.

"Fine, I guess I'll try to control my rude behavior." Dr. Watts admitted.

Just like a mother, Salem was able to defuse the tensions between her subordinates. Only Hazel was the one who didn't speak during the live broadcast.

" **Now then,** **what can you tell me about this man?** "

"Only that he's a fool." Dr. Watts commented, "And the world is a bigger fool if they fear him."

"Yeah, he's all talk and no bite!" Tyrian noted, "Three cities in twelve years? HA! I could destroy cities four times than he could ever dream of!"

"But he could prove to be a threat." Hazel finally spoke up.

" **Yes, the world fears him.** " Salem spoke while the audio was still playing in the background, " **But there is a reason why they fear him.** "

"And that would be?" The doctor asked.

" **Even though the world hardly** **recognize** **who I am, there are a few others like Ozpin who acknowledge my existence.** " Salem admitted, " **To Pain, however, is entirely different. The world acknowledges his existence and yet they do not understand who he is or his origins.** "

"Until now." Hazel spoke up, "He said that he was from a different world."

" **And that what makes him terrifying to all of Remnant.** " The witch noted, " **He is an outsider. Someone who is not from this realm. Someone who could just as easily jeopardize my goal. If I'm to destroy humanity, I must make them fear me.** "

"You're not afraid of Pain, are you?" The scorpion faunus asked.

" **No my dear Tyrian. I am Salem. The monsters fear me.** "

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

" _...but at last, I'm going to put an end to this hate-filled world. This will be my sacred deed..."_

"I wonder what he means by that." Peter Port muttered.

"I'm not sure myself," Bartholomew Oobleck admitted, "but whatever it might be, it could shape Remnant's future entirely."

" _...years ago, I found a way to tame the feral beasts of Remnant to my will. You refer to them as 'Grimm'..._ "

* * *

 **Patch, Vale.**

" _...I will use these beasts to create an army of Grimm. An army of such magnitude that can destroy an entire kingdom. It will be the most powerful force ever conceived..._ "

The rambunctious nature of the tavern caused the sleeping Qrow to be abruptly woken up. "What the hell..."

The hunter glanced around and saw what the commotion was all about.

"Pain." His voice was dipped in venom and alcohol.

* * *

 **Haven Academy, Mistral.**

" _...just think, hundreds of thousands of people will die slowly. And all of mankind will quake in terror. All of humanity, all of the kingdoms will know what pain truly is..._ "

The headmaster of Haven Academy, Professor Lionheart, was disgusted how this monster considered himself as a 'god'. If anything, Remnant should fear Salem not Pain.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

" _...however, there is a way to stop all of this from happening. A year from now, four of this world's best warriors will travel to the Dauntless Isles. From there, they will have to fight for the future of this world..._ "

Immediately, everyone in the amphitheater was losing their minds.

"Holy shit! He wants us to fight him?!"

"Is he insane?!"

"We're going to lose!"

"Oh fuck, we're all going to die!"

"Silence!" Professor Goodwitch again silenced the terrified crowd of students with a threatening tone.

" _...I am not lying. If they were to fail, I will march upon your cities leaving nothing, but remnants of what was a kingdom..."_

* * *

 **Atlas Capital, Atlas.**

"This world is like a child, you see. It is still in the process of maturing, and on a path to stability." Pain continued. "Pain will force the world to grow up, just like it forced me to grow up. In order for the world to develop, learn to think and walk on its own, it needs a help of a god's hand..."

Pain suddenly stopped his speech to take a looked up to the skies as a humongous shadow engulfed him and the audience. The looming shadow belonged to the three Atlesian Airships that overshadowed the broadcast.

"Launch all fighters." Winter ordered.

An Atlesian pilot nodded as he pressed a few buttons, launching all active Atlesian fighters from the three Airship. Back on the ground, the audience were startled by the sudden appearance of the Atlesian Airships. Some even fled the scene. Pain, on the other hand, was not impressed and he didn't retreat. Instead, as the fighters came flying down at the podium, the god simply waved his hand.

"Shinra Tensei."

Instantaneously, all the fighters crashed into each other without even reaching him. This resulted in a chain explosion where all the Atlesian fighters were destroyed by Pain with ease. On Winter's Flagship, everyone was somewhat shocked by the awe destruction of their fighters. Not giving them a chance to react, Pain waved his hand down.

"Banshō Ten'in."

With a powerful force, all three Atlesian Airships slowly came crashing down from the skies. Smokes and small explosions erupted from the Airships as they descend downward towards the Capital. The camera-bot broadcasted this live event to the rest of Remnant as they get to watch three Airships crash into the Capital of Atlas. Pain watched the people scramble for safety, fleeing for their lives as three Capital-Class Airships approached ever-so-closer towards the Capital of Atlas. Well, 'were crashing down' is the more appropriate word for 'approached'.

With his work here complete, Pain disappeared in a puff a smoke leaving the viewers very terrified as they watched people running for their lives from the falling Airships. Back on the Winter's Flagship, everything was in chaos. The controls were on the fritz as the alarm blared out deafening sounds. Not to mention turbulence too.

"Everyone, remain calm!" Winter attempted to restore order to her panicking crew.

"WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS, SPECIALIST SCHNEE?" Her personal Atlesian Knight asked.

Winter pondered for a bit before ordering out, "Everyone, to the escape pods! This ship has fallen!"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

In Team RWBY's dorm later that night, the huntresses, excluding Ruby, were doing their nightly routine before heading to sleep. Weiss was polishing her 'Myrtenaster' on her bed, Blake was reading her novel below her, and Yang was on her scroll in bed. Even though they acted like if this was a regular school night, they were pretty uneasy. Pain's speech to Remnant shook everyone up so badly that Professor Goodwitch had to step in; what happened next wasn't pretty.

While cleaning her 'Myrtenaster', the ice princess's mind began to drift in thought. The only thing she could think of was Pain.

She loathed Pain. Just everything about him made her angry and scared at the same time. She was only five when she witnessed Pain murdered her grandfather without any remorse, forcing her father to take over as heir to Schnee Dust Company at an early age. Caught up with work and dealing with White Fang at the same time, Weiss never had a good childhood as her father became cold and distant towards his own family. Another reason was those deranged cultists that worshiped Pain. They called themselves the Order of Pain.

She could remember that night like if it was yesterday.

* * *

 **A few years ago.**

 **Atlas Capital, Atlas.**

"...and once you arrive home, work on your studies, understand young lady?" Weiss's father coldly told her, as Weiss nodded over the scroll.

"Understood, father."

She had a bit of aversion left in her mouth after the two agreed on neutral terms. Jacques spoke again without spraining a single muscle on his face.

"I will see you in the next two weeks from now."

"Father, if I may." Weiss wanted to ask her father something before he disconnected from the video-cam.

"What is it."

"Can I enlist in Atlas Academy?" Weiss asked her father, as her goal was to become a huntress and join the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives Unit like her older sister. And maybe one day, take control of her father's company.

"I'm still thinking about it. Goodbye."

Jacques then disconnected from the video-cam. The young Schnee wanted to throw her scroll on the floor of the limousine to vent out her frustration, but instead took a deep breath and exhaled.

" _Why can't father realize that I'm more than a priceless family figure?_ " Weiss mentally asked herself, not paying attention to her surroundings whatsoever.

The limousine came to a stop when a homeless person, strolling a cart filled with his belongings, crossed the road. His face was hidden with a hoodie. The chauffeur honked at the old man, telling him to hurry up. What the driver didn't realize was that he was carrying a fully loaded automatic handgun.

The homeless man then fired a few rounds at the chauffeur who succumbed after a few shots. Weiss let out a scream of terror as she just witnessed her chauffeur's death before her eyes. Her bodyguards, who were with her, got out from the limo, pulled out their handguns and returned fire at him. The homeless man was incapacitated from only a single shot to his shoulder. Out of nowhere, a large number of robe people came out from the dark alleyway and attacked the two bodyguards, overwhelming them with numbers. Weiss watched in horror as her bodyguards were repeatedly stabbed to death by these robed men.

Not soon after, the window next to the heiress shattered after someone smashed it with a brick. A number of hands reached through the broken window and attempted to grab the young Schnee by her hair. Weiss cried in pain as the robed people tugged her hair tightly. She tried to get away from the wave of hands, but unfortunately, she was successfully pulled out from limousine and forced onto her knees. One of the robed men pulled back her snow hair, forcing her to see the man who will be her executioner.

What happened next horrified Weiss so much that she still remembered his face even to this day. One of the hooded men pulled back his hood, revealing to be a middle-age Gray Wolf-faunus who wore a judge's wig. He had a deep scar that sketched across his mouth.

"Weiss Schnee!" The faunus spoke with an English accent, "You have been charged with the countless death of faunus who have slaved away in your father's mines! How do you plead?"

Weiss grew a tick-mark on her forehead. "What is this?! This is not even a real court case! You're just going to kill me, you uncultured swine!"

Even though she kneeling down and her arms pinned behind her back, the heiress did not appreciate it when a total stranger tries to play judge on her. They're just going to declare her guilty anyway. However, the wolf-faunus did not appreciate her for calling him a swine as he slapped her because of that.

"I am no filthy pig!" He shouted, completely ignoring the 'Hey!' from one of the pig-faunus cult members. "I am a Canis Lupus. A hard working Canis Lupus. However, that was robbed from me by that gluttony swine you call as a father!"

Again, completely ignoring the vexed pig-faunus in the background. Poor guy.

"Now, I and other like myself will rob him of something most precious to him. You!" From his cultist robes, he pulled out a knife. "You will offer your blood to our glorious god!"

The two robed men behind Weiss shifted their weight, making sure that she wouldn't escape her sacrifice.

"I want this bitch to suffer the same way her family has made us suffer. Today, my fellow members, this offering will most please our lord and savior, Pain."

"Hail Pain!"

"Our one true god!"

"Oum is dead!"

Members of this cult began cheering his name into the night sky. Weiss, on the other hand, was disgusted by how these people see Pain as a god.

Weiss cried for help as the two men behind her pulled back her hair, causing Weiss to stare directly at the horrifying, insane cult leader wolf-faunus. He raised his knife into a stabbing position, pointing the weapon at her stomach.

"I won't kill now, but you will die a slow painful death. Lord Pain demands your wails of misery to be as long as possible."

But before he could stab Weiss, an ice beam directly hit his back, freezing him entirely. The cultist members looked at where the ice beam came from and saw Atlas Military's Special Operatives Unit, Winter Schnee.

And accompanying her was a squad of Atlesian Knights. She retracted her sword back and blew on the ice mist from her sword. Now, the cultist was truly frightened even though they are facing only a small portion of the Atlas military. Blowing off their assassination, they began to panic and fled the scene.

"Don't let them escape, capture all of them." Winter pointed her sword at the cult members, ordering the Atlesian Knights to hunt and capture the fleeing cult members.

As soon as the knights nodded and left to hunt down the cult members, Winter walks up to her younger sister and extended her hand.

"Need a hand?"

Weiss grabbed her older sister's hand, hugged her sister once she got up. Winter hugged Weiss back while patting her younger sister's shoulder.

"Don't fret, I'm here now."

* * *

 **Present time.**

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

Determined to never be pushed down by anyone again, she trained herself to become a huntress with the help of private instructors, hired by Winter and her butler, Klein. Overtime, Weiss learned how to hone her skills as a huntress and eventually enroll into a hunter's academy. Only to learn that she will be sent to Beacon Academy, much to her dismay.

Deep inside her soul held her true intentions. One day, she will step up and kill Pain. And then take control over her father's company.

Blake Belladonna was trying to read her novel, but she couldn't get into it for some reason. Maybe after Pain's entire speech about destroying the four kingdoms, it boggled her mind so much that she couldn't focus on anything.

The only thing she could think of was that incident that drove her friend, Adam Taurus, into darkness.

* * *

 **Years ago.**

 **An hour from Chorus,** **Mistral** **.**

The truck ride was unusually quiet. A few hours ago, members of Vale's White Fang had just robbed toys from a Schnee-funded toy factory in Vale. Why? Well, they were trying to help the faunus orphanages in Mistral as they were in need of toys for the children to play with during Christmas (or whatever the holiday is in Remnant). And since faunus racism was still a thing, those orphanages were treated less than shit.

And so, Adam and his faction opted to deliver top quality toys to the faunus orphans. Right now, they were on their way to meet up with Mistral's White Fang to deliver presents as well as food supplies and clothing. Their mission was a complete success; they were able to steal enough toys for the orphans to get one of their own.

While White Fang was celebrated their success, only one wasn't feeling the holiday mood.

Blake sat right next to the door, dejected and ignoring her faunus colleagues that were riding with her. She hugged her knees close to her, sulking quietly to herself. Her moments of privacy was later interrupted when she hear a familiar voice, calling her name.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

The cat-faunus looked up and saw her friend standing in front of her with his annoying, yet amenity smile.

"Why are you moping around instead of celebrating?" He asked, "It is the most wonderful time of the year."

"Sorry, I just pondering about if we have enough food and supplies for the orphanages." She lied.

Adam immediately knew something was bothering his feline friend, "Blakey, I can tell when you're lying."

"W-whut? I'm not lying." She denied it, "That's the truth."

"Blakey, is there anything bothering you? Something you need to talk about?" He sat down right next to her.

"Adam, I'm fine. Can you just let it be?"

"No, I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Blake turned away from Adam without saying another word. The bull-faunus then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Blake, do you why I joined White Fang?"

No response.

"Well, I joined White Fang to make a difference. I took an oath to protect faunus-kind from those racist humans and find a general understanding with humans who want to end faunus-discrimination. But that wasn't the only case."

The feline-faunus twitched her ear.

"I also took an oath to understand my fellow kind. To know what is it like in their shoes. Or paws. I know this sounds very corny, but the point is, I don't want anyone of us to keep secrets. Here in White Fang, we're here for you. No matter if you leave White Fang or not, we'll still treat you with respect."

"Adam..." Unwinding up after Adam's short speech, Blake decided to speak out her feelings. "It's about the robbery…"

Adam looked confused, "What about it? We managed to pull it off with no casualties on both sides and high amount of grade-A toys stolen. What's there to be sad about?"

After hearing Adam boasted about how successful the robbery was, Blake only sank in her arms.

"Crap." Blake heard Adam muttered to himself as he apologized, "Blake, I'm so sorry if I offended you in any way. I shouldn't have talked about it when you're clearly down."

The feline-faunus sniffed. "It's fine, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Blake, talk to me. What's causing you so much pain?"

"It's…" She was having a hard time trying to spill it, "It's that... I killed a human, okay?!"

Blake sighed in relief after getting it all out of her head but also felt guilt along with it. Tears began forming in her eyes as she tried to cover them with the palm of her hands.

"There was a casualty during the robbery. I killed a human being! A living being! He wouldn't stop and I begged him, but he wouldn't stop! I never ever wanted to kill him, but he left me with no choice! Adam, he was going to kill me! Oum, I hate myself! I hate that I had to kill! I'm just a heartless monster who took a life from a human! I'm no better than the humans! And I don't deserve to be in White Fang anymore!"

"Blake."

"What?!"

Adam hugged the crying Blake, causing her to cry even more.

"Blake, it's okay. Just let it out." He told her. "Cry on my shoulders if you have to, just let it out."

The sobbing cat-faunus wailed loudly, unaware of her surroundings. She just cried.

"It hurts..."

"I know."

After an awkward crying session, Blake began to feel a bit better from Adam's warm comfort. When she pulled back her head, her eyes met Adam's, who was smiling like if it was nothing.

"Are you feeling a little bit better now?" Blake nodded as Adam's grin widen, "Good to hear!"

"Sir!" White Fang member came up to Adam with terror frozen on his face.

"Tukson, what seems to be the problem?" Adam asked.

"You might want to come outside."

* * *

 **Years ago.**

 **Chorus,** **Mistral** **.**

The members of the Vale branch were staring in terror at the cliff view of the city. Smoke and rubble are what remained of Chorus. A few of them dropped to the ground, mourning over the death of their loved ones. The rest bit their teeth, mourning discreetly.

"Tukson." The wolverine-faunus turned his head, "What happened? Who was responsible?"

Instead of responding, Tukson handed Adam his scroll with a video on it. Without a delay, he pushed the play button.

"If you're watching this video, Adam," The White Fang member recorded, "it's too late. Pain just resurfaced and is currently standing over Chorus. You know what that means."

In the footage, the White Fang base began to shake abruptly causing a few to fall on their faces. Then, a multitude of screams echoed the building as the faunus on camera turned to see where the screams came from, not before screaming himself. The video ends there.

Adam hands back the scroll to Tukson before dropping to his knees and letting out a big cry.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Present time.**

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

After the destruction of Chorus, White Fang had lost nearly their Mistral branch. Some of them were very close to Adam. Ever since that incident, Blake watched Adam slowly fell from grace. He became distant from Blake yet still calls her friend, he started to resort to violence during heists, he even used torture methods on humans to 'extract intel' as he would usually say. Finally, the day where Adam fell into darkness was the day she left White Fang. The train heist left its mark in her memory.

Yang was browsing on her scroll, trying to forget Pain's speech to the world. But no matter what, she can't escape it as Pain's speech was all over the web. Thousands of news articles on Pain flooded her screen, much to the annoyance of Yang.

" _Enough with Pain already! I just want to see the latest hot news on Gavin Free and the Achieve Men._ " Her mind was filled with dirty thoughts on the young boy band, especially her celebrity crush.

"Hey, girls." Ruby had just come out from the bathroom, "Wow, it's so quiet in here."

Weiss glared at her team leader, "Ruby, it's 10:40. Of course, it's going to be quiet in here."

"Oh, sorry." Ruby sweatdropped. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Rubes, I know you're trying to cheer us up after that dreadful speech," Yang told her, "but it's really late now and we're all going to sleep."

Weiss nodded, "Yeah I need some beauty sleep if I'm ever going to endure another one of Port's lectures."

Putting away her rapier, the snow princess went to bed.

"Well, thanks for being very cheerful." Blake gave her team leader a small smile before setting her novel on the book stand and going to sleep.

Yang was the second to last one to go to sleep as she yawned. "Get to bed soon, sis. I'm already tired."

Ruby nodded, but a sudden realization exploded in her head. "Ah, nuts!"

"What's wrong?" Even when the blonde brute was tired, she was concerned for her younger sister.

Ruby replied, "I left my textbooks back at the library!"

"You better hurry, the library is closing soon." Yang reminded Ruby as the young huntress dashed out her dorm room to recover her books.

* * *

After convincing the librarian to hold the door for her, Ruby speed-walked inside because this was a library and quickly found her textbooks. She grabbed her books and speed-walked toward the exit. After thanking the librarian, who was more than vexed at this point, Ruby dashed back to her dorm where she accidentally crashed into another student on the way. The two students fell down on the floor as Ruby dropped her books.

"Oh my Oum! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming." Ruby apologized to the student, pushing herself up and extending her arm to the student.

"It's fine." The student managed to get up on his own.

Ruby was very perplexed at the student. For starters, he was facing the opposite way when he was talking to her.

"Uh… I'm right here." Ruby tried her best not to be rude to her newly 'encountered' peer.

"Oh, I didn't notice where you were," The student replied with his back facing Ruby, "So where you are?"

"I'm standing right behind you." Ruby answered the student as he turned to face her.

It was then that she realized why the student was acting so strange; he was completely blind. Examining his appearance, the student wore a long black robe with a red line running down the center along with a gray leather armor that covered only his midsection with a pouch attached to it. He had pale skin and straight red hair that covered his right eye and the headband that covered both of his eyes. He also had a relatively large sword attached to his back.

"Thanks." The blind student said. "I'll help you with those books."

The student bent down and started to search for the textbooks that Ruby dropped with his hands.

"No no no." Ruby stopped the student from helping her as he stood up, "It's fine, I can carry my own books."

Ruby picked up her textbooks from the ground. "Well, I gotta go, it's really late and I need to get up early for class tomorrow."

But before she headed back to her room, she remembered something, "Wait! We've never introduced. I'm Ruby. What's yours?"

"Nagato."

* * *

 **Edit (1/28/17): Holy fuck that was a long rework.**

 **1\. Edit some paragraphs.**

 **2\. Corrected grammar problems.**

 **3\. Added new content.**

* * *

 **After reading Hawk Plight by** **The Obsidian Pen, I decided to make some trivia.**

 **1\. Pain's speech is what Pain told Jiraiya in the English Dub. I thought it could fit in with the chapter.**

 **2\. Originally, I planned for you guys to decide if Nagato has a team. Then after reading some RWBY fanfics, I realized that it's more easy to write Nagato alone than him in a team.**

 **3\. The reason it took so long to publish the chapter is because this is almost like two chapters in one. (Started at 2-19-16 and ended at 3-25-16)**

 **PM if you want to ask me a question on the story.**

 **Edit (3-26-16): This isn't Nagato's real body. It's a corpse that looks like him. I will explain it next chapter.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

"I've grown from a man to a god-a god-a god. I've grown-to a god."

Mercury Black was fiddling around with the video timeline. His female associate, Emerald Sustrai, was not amused.

"You idiot. Stop fiddling around with the video. It's annoying."

He looked at her with a deadpan before playing the video with dubstep. (Thank god, we don't have to endure that god-damn robot music that some old guy caught his kid listening to.)

"She's right, you know."

Immediately, Emerald stopped whatever she was doing and paid attention to her superior, Cinder Fall. Mercury didn't care anyway but did pause the video.

"We can't have our covers blown." The amber-eyed woman noted.

"Hmm." Mercury tossed his scroll on his bed.

"Uh, boss?" The dark-skinned girl asked, "About the speech."

"What about it?"

"Well, uh, you know what he said, right?"

"Yes, I know. You and I watched the entire broadcast while Mercury..."

The son of Marcus black shrugged his shoulders.

"...was on his scroll the entire time. But regardless, I'm not afraid of what he says."

"Why is that?" Emerald asked.

"Once I obtain the other half," Cinder's hand ignites a miniature fireball, "it won't matter anymore."


	3. Memories

**Beacon Academy, Vale.**

"Well, it was uh... nice knowing you, Nagato." Ruby waved at the newcomer as she hurried off back to her dorm, "Uh see ya!"

Once the girl was out of range, Nagato walked back to his assigned dorm room. Unbeknownst to her, the blind hunter was actually a god in disguise. Pain used the **Six Paths of Pain** to reanimate a corpse that closely resembled his original body. He lied about his blindness to conceal the Rinnegan hidden behind the headband and to lower any suspicion while infiltrating Beacon Academy. The red haired student began to ponder deep in thought as his footsteps echoed the empty hallways and corridors.

" _Ruby Rose._ " Nagato mused himself, " _The_ _daughter of Summer Rose. How intriguing._ "

Nagato found his assigned dorm after walking for a while. He knew it was his dorm after feeling the braille inscribe on the door sign. And he lifted his headband to take a quick peek. The hunter placed his Scroll, which he has little knowledge of, over the panel. It took Nagato a couple of tries until he heard a click. He twisted the doorknob, opened the door, and went inside his dorm.

" _No time for_ _rest_." He laid on his bed, " _There is still work to be done._ "

* * *

Love is the reason why there is pain."

~Nagato Uzumaki

 **Pain Throughout Remnants: Memories**

* * *

 **A few weeks following the near destruction of the Atlas Capital.**

 **Forever Falls, Northern Vale.**

Forever Falls. This mountainous crimson area, painted with large forests of red-leafed trees and dyed grasses, and polluted with the rust-red color mist. While the beauty of the rose forest may seem harmless, it is also home to many forms of Grimm, including Rapier Wasp, whose stings mimics that of swords. It is not a place for tourism as the area is restricted to only trained hunters and huntress. Yet a certain someone is currently on the run.

Pain had traveled to the continent of Sanus after leading the Grimm into the heart of Atlas. During his pursuit, he's encountered battalions upon companies of Atlesian Soldiers and Knights. Not to mention the teams of hunters and huntresses that were sent to capture or kill him if necessary. Even crossing the primordial sea, the hunters of Remnant and the Atlas Militia were relentless. If it wasn't for the Grimm attacking them at every corner, the 'god' might not have gotten far in his future plan. And even then, Grimm attacked him as well.

Pain leapt from branch to branch, avoiding any contact with the Grimm below. He continued his trip through the red trees until he saw a small lake in the corner of his eyes. The 'god' changed his destination to the water-banks ahead as he jumped down from the trees. Once he's reached the body of water, the shinobi dipped his hands into the water and drank from it. It was cold and refreshing for him after being dehydrated for a few days.

Despite hearing the birds chirping and water splashing, Pain detected three aura signatures converging on his position.

" _Only three?_ " He thought, " _How odd..._ "

As their signatures got closer, the sounds of footsteps became audible. One of his pursuers made a whoosh when he jumped in the air and Pain easily parried the attack with a black receiver. The hunter jumped back as his teammates quickly caught up with him. The 'god' also jumped backward, standing still on top of the water.

"Give it up, Pain!" The hunter pointed his scythe at the 'god', "Even you can't run forever!"

"Who are you?" Pain inquired in a deadpan, yet menacing tone.

"It doesn't matter who we are!" The 'god' noticed the hunter's speech was slurred like a drunkard, "All that matters is we're going to kick your ass!"

"Qrow, please don't speak for us especially if you had too much to drink." His blond teammate admonished him.

"Sorry about my friend's behavior," Pain shifted attention over to the white-hood huntress who was speaking, "I am Summer Rose."

"Taiyang Xiao Long." The blonde-haired hunter cracked his knuckles.

"Qrow Brawen." The dark-haired hunter sober up and shifted his scythe into a sword.

"And we are Team STRQ!" The three hunters readied themselves to battle against the physical 'god'.

"Your choices have clearly led you here. As have mine. So I will give you a new choice." Pain gave the hunters an ultimatum, "Leave now and live. Or stay and face your judgment."

Team STRQ remained where they stand, finalizing their decision.

"So be it." Pain pointed out his hand, "Shinra Tensei."

A powerful, unstoppable force blasted the three hunters to the crimsons trees. And those trees were ripped from the ground and flew a great distance. Pain remained where he stood, waiting for them to come out. They weren't dead obviously as he could sense their aura from within the debris. A shadowy figure emerged from the trees, leaped into the air, and swung his sword at Pain. But he quickly raised his black receiver in the air to block the attack. The shinobi pushed the hunter back and started his counter-attack. Pain wildly struck at Qrow who started playing on the defensive. But when their weapons clashed against each other, the 'god' swung his knee into the hunter's side.

Qrow couldn't even react to the pain in his gut as the 'god' launched him into a tree. With one down, two more took his place. Taiyang and Summer emerged from the trees and simultaneously attacked him from both sides. Pain parried a scythe in one hand and blocked a punch in the other. The shinobi leaped over the white-caped huntress and fired off **Almighty Push** at the two. Pushing them far away from him, Pain turned around and quickly blocked a strike from the drunken hunter. Despite being a skilled hunter, Qrow was not on his 'A-game' as he was currently drunk. He pulled back his sword and swung violently at the 'god'. The shinobi was able to deflect and repel every single one of the hunter's crazed attacks.

Slightly annoyed, Pain extended his arm out and released **Almighty Push** upon the drunken hunter. Qrow flew many yards away from the 'god' but fortunately for him, he was caught by the blonde haired hunter. The shinobi then leaped onto a branch, narrowly avoiding the massive scythe coming in his vicinity. Summer pulled her scythe from the ground and launched herself at the 'god'. Pain quickly jumped over her before firing another **Almighty Push** , sending her crashing into the ground. Landing safely on the floor, he was immediately rushed by Taiyang and Qrow who were prepping their weapons for a combo attack. Qrow was swung his scythe while Taiyang launched punches at the 'god'.

" _A feeble attempt._ " Pain studied their movements and attacks and countering them with his own.

However, focusing on the two hunters caused the shinobi to not see the huntress coming from behind. But Pain quickly parried Summer's scythe on the last second but causing his rod to snap. Hadn't he reacted, he would have taken a crippling slash on his back. Boxed in from both sides, Pain crossed his arms and let out an almighty **Almighty Push** that blasted away the hunters. Giving an opportunity to flee the battle, Pain leapt onto a branch only for it to be sliced by Qrow's scythe. Falling to the ground, the shinobi saw the drunken hunter charged right at him. The 'god' quickly produced another black receiver to block the incoming strike. Pain and Qrow clashed blades, the sound of their weapons echoing throughout the crimson forest.

After parrying another strike, Pain used his other arm to deliver a punch to Qrow's face. The drunken hunter winced in pain as the 'god' drove his spear into his gut. Fortunately for Qrow, his blonde haired teammate quickly rushed in front of him and blocked the black receiver with his gauntlets. Before Pain could react, Taiyang snapped the chakra rod in two with a single blow. The 'god' leapt back, watching the brawler pull out the black receiver with ease. But from the look of things, the blonde hunter's arm was bleeding and the raven-haired hunter was catching his breath. With no hesitation or remorse, Pain pointed his palm at the two.

"Shinra Tensei."

The two hunters embraced themselves as the unstoppable force ripped opened fresh dirt from the ground and pulled the crimson trees from their roots before slamming into them. The pressurized force hurled the hunters into the other crimson trees, creating a massive debris the size of a building. Pain lowered his arm and scan the debris for any aura signature within. While scanning the area, Summer appeared behind him and swung her massive scythe at the shinobi. But the 'god' had detected her and quickly jumped out of harm's way.

He turned around and was met with the scythe barely scraping his Akatsuki cloak. Pain blocked the next incoming attack with his black receiver and managed to push her back. However, the huntress was relentless as she charged straight at him. And the two hunters behind him were also relentless. They had trapped the shinobi or so they thought.

A sphere of chakra surrounded him and blocked the hunters from getting through. Not only that but their weapons were also stuck within the sphere. A few second later, they were propelled into the air by the protective sphere. Seeing the three getting back up after falling from the air, Pain picked the huntress as his target. He dashed towards Summer, produced a black receiver from the palm of his hand, and leaped in the air. But Summer managed to roll aside as he stabbed the ground instead. The white-hooded huntress quickly got back up and swung her enormous scythe at Pain as it cut through his dead flesh.

This excited Summer as she finally managed to deliver a serious blow to him. But suddenly, the shinobi exploded in a thick cloud of smoke catching the huntress by surprise. When the smoke cleared, there was a wooden log in the place of Pain. Confused, Summer let her guard down which was her biggest mistake.

"Behind you, Summer!" A voice warned her too late.

The white cape huntress turned around and saw the shinobi in the red clouds cloak standing right behind her. Before she could even react, Pain placed his hand directly on her face. Without uttering a single sound, Summer found herself launch into in the air. Lucky for her, her blonde teammate had rushed to her position and caught her in the air.

"Thanks, Tai." Summer kissed her husband as he set her down.

Qrow quickly regrouped with Summer and Taiyang as they raised their weapons against the 'god'. Despite their stature, Pain knew they were getting weary.

"It's quite impressive that you're still standing," The 'god' applauded them during the middle of their fight, "despite being mortals."

"Shut the hell up!" Qrow bluffed, "We can do this all day!"

"You have proven yourselves to be worthy of the name 'Hunter'." Pain pointed out. "But before we continue, there is something I must ask."

The blonde hunter raised his right eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Where is your missing teammate?"

"It's none of your damn business!" His raven-haired teammate, however, knew exactly what he was saying.

"Qrow." His female teammate gave him a stern look before facing Pain, "Why do you ask?"

"Hunters usually come in a group of four." The shinobi stated, "So I will say this once. Where is your teammate?"

"She... left us." Summer told him much to Qrow's dismay, "No explanation why. One day, she just left us."

To their surprise, Pain didn't feel any sympathy. He didn't make any sudden movements, didn't respond, nor even sigh; he did nothing but stare at them. And this is what put the hunters on edge. They didn't know what the 'god' was planning until the very last second.

And without any warning, Team STRQ found themselves hurling across the air and crashing into the crimson trees. And those trees were ripped from the ground and flew a great distance. Pain surveyed the destruction before walking away in the opposite direction. A foolish mistake. Qrow emerged from the debris, leaped into the air, and took the 'god' by surprise. But the shinobi anticipated him and merely stepped out of the scythe's pathing.

The drunken hunter wildly swung his weapon at the 'god', in an attempt to cut him down. But Pain was one step ahead of him as he simply moved his body in an awkward way to better avoid the edge of the scythe. When Qrow swiped at his feet, Pain jumped over the hunter's shoulders and continuing dodging more irrational strikes. As the hunter grew more impatient, so did his battle-style. Instead of thinking logically, Qrow became sloppy and thought only to land a single cut on this 'dodgy bastard'. Pain knew this from the start and continued dodging attacks to wear down the hunter's patience.

"Hold still!" Qrow shouted, bringing down his massive scythe at Pain who stepped back to avoid it.

"Qrow, fall back!" Pain looked ahead to see Qrow's teammates pulling themselves from the debris, "He's baiting you!"

But it was too late. Before the drunken hunter could react, Pain lunged forward and stabbed him in the gut. A sharp pain was sent directly to the mind as Qrow nervously looked down and saw the black rod embedded in his stomach. His drunken determination was soon replaced with fear. A crimson liquid began to leak from his intoxicated mouth as the hunter began to choke out wads of blood.

"QROW!" His teammate screamed, witnessing the horror that is transpiring.

The drunken hunter struggled to pull out the black receiver from his bleeding stomach but failed afterward. Pain watched without remorse as Qrow slumped to the ground. The spirit in his eyes slowly went dim.

"Bastard!" Taiyang snapped as he went charging head on towards Pain.

Taking down two birds with one stone, the shinobi picked up Qrow, threw him to his charging teammate, and used **Almighty Push** on the both of them. The two hunters were sent flying into the red forest, causing the crimson trees to collapse on top of them. Summer immediately rushed to aid her teammate from the debris while the 'god' made his escape.

* * *

" _Team STRQ._ " Pain leaped from branch to branch, " _They are truly worthy of the name 'Hunter'._ "

It wasn't too long ago since his skirmish with Team STRQ. After critically injuring the two hunters, Pain used this opportunity to escape the hunters. No doubt they're too busy mourning their fallen comrade. Either way, the shinobi could care less about his pursuers. The hunters were completely defiant to him and they paid the price. Returning to the task at hand, Pain looked for a way out of Forever Falls, but to his dismay, the crimson trees appeared to be identical with one another. The shinobi began to wonder if he was running in a circle. Nonetheless, he pressed on. A few minutes passed and Pain picked up a single aura signature within his vicinity.

A few minutes passed and Pain picked up a single aura signature within his vicinity. Curious as to why this individual was so persistent, he leaped into an open area much smaller than the previous one and waited for him/her to catch up. Summer Rose later appeared before him much to his surprise.

"Summer Rose." Pain asked, "Have you come for revenge?"

"No." She answered in a strained voice.

"Then why are you here?" He asked again.

Summer paused momentarily before lending her hand out to Pain, "I want to help you."

Despite not asking why, the 'god' was intrigued by the huntress's motive.

"Your speech at the Altas Capital got me thinking about the hatred in this world." Summer began, "You led me to rethink my relationship towards my family and towards others. And for that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise to myself that I would dedicate to helping others in times of need. Both human and faunus alike. But, what is peace if you're doing is just hurting more people."

"Peace can only be achieved through the acts of pain." The shinobi told her, "If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That is the truth."

"Well, you're not wrong but you're not right either." She argued, "Humans and faunus can understand and agree with each other through compassion, trust, and faith. It doesn't have to be sharing someone else's pain."

"You don't have to be god." Summer continued, "I can see it in you. A man lost in the dark, confused and afraid."

"You think I'm human?" Pain asked.

"Yes and that's good. I'm not god and I am fine with that." She answered, "And so is everyone else. You don't have to become god in order to change the world. Humanity, faunus-kind, everyone can make a difference. All of us can change. It's not too late for you. You still can change. I know you can, I believe in you."

"Hmph. If we've met a month early..." Pain told her, "But it's too late. There's no turning back."

Summer was saddened as she couldn't save him from the darkness, "Very well."

Suddenly a massive aura pressure exploded from her eyes, radiating two white fiery-like orbs. This immense outburst gave the huntress addition aura for armor and energy.

" _So she's a kekkei genkai user._ " Pain thought to himself, " _While her power is nothing compared to the jinchūriki, her_ _Dōjutsu is nothing I've faced before. I must be cautious._ "

After unleashing her unusual power, the huntress charged head on at the shinobi.

"Shinra Tensei."

* * *

"It's over." Pain lowered his hand.

Summer was slumped against the tree, critically injured but alive. The battle was intense, but ultimately, Pain had won.

"And now," He said, "to finish it."

The 'god' walked up to the unconscious huntress who was barely breathing. He created a black receiver from the hand and steadily aimed the spear at her heart.

"Summer Rose," He told her, "you were a worthy adversary. So I will grant you an honorable death."

But before he could move in for the kill, a large number of aura signatures were coming towards his vicinity.

"Reinforcements." Pain looked down at the unconscious huntress, "I'll let you live another day."

The shinobi faced the opposite way and fled the scene, sparing the white-caped huntress's life.

* * *

 **Years later.**

 **Oniyuri, Mistral.**

Not too long ago, Pain had encountered an entire company of hunters who were pursuing him. One by one, Pain struck all of them down individually. Sensing more reinforcements converging on his position, the shinobi fled into the dense mist in hopes of losing them. Traveling deeper into the thick fog, the shinobi can no longer see where he was heading. Meanwhile, his pursuers decided to retreat from the mist as their aura signature were moving in the opposite direction.

Now alone, he searches for a way to escape the endless fog without alerting any hostile threat.

 ***CRUNCH** *****

Pain whipped his head towards the origin of the loud noise. Nothing but the heavy fog limiting his vision.

" _I'm not alone..._ " He noted, entering the forgotten town.

Objects became visible as he saw the ruined settlement of Oniyuri. But the endless, harrowing fog still lingered, suffocating almost everything except the summit. The mist swallowed every distant object and vanished around every corner. The mindless mist swooped and skirted through the buildings and the trees, like spirits moving indiscriminately as if they were alive. It crept around the damaged houses, tiptoed silently around the trees who weren't tall enough to look down from the mist, and passed through the creatures of the dark, ranging from packs of Beowolves to a lumbering Goliath. No soul would dare venture into the empty settlement, especially at night time. Yet he wanders aimlessly inside the fog, looking for a way out.

" _This must be one of the early_ _settlements_ ," He pondered while looking around, " _so_ w _hat happened to it?_ "

 ***CRACK***

Pain took his stance, surveying the area. Grimm or human, he prepared to fight his unknown opponent.

 ***WHOOSH** *****

A rope javelin flew straight at him from the mist. But Pain caught the dart before it reached his face. The shinobi pulled on the rope, yanking the assailant from the fog, and stabbed him with the black receiver.

" _Bandits._ " Pain recognized his unseen enemies based on the tattered clothing and necklace.

 ***WHOOSH** *****

Two hooks with metal wires attached zipped across the thick air, successfully entrapping the 'god' by wrapping around him. An electric charge then flowed through the metal wires, electrocuting the shinobi from where he stood. But the electricity was proven ineffective as Pain remain unfaltering. He quickly broke free from the wires once they were out of charge.

"Shinra Tensei." He uttered.

Immediately an unseen force of chakra ripped through the fog, pushing it and his assailants away from him. Once the fog had dispersed, Pain had another good look at his attackers. Like the deceased bandit, all of them were wearing the same clothing and necklaces but with different varieties. And like his previous pursuers, they weren't going down without a fight.

" _They're too organized to be mere thugs._ " Pain noted while counting the number of bandits that surrounded him, " _One of them must be the ring leader._ "

Most of these bandits snickered and grinned before creating a pathway. Standing before Pain was a young woman with long raven-black hair and red highlights. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five unique necklaces, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with finger-less gloves. A feathery object hung from the right side of her skirt as she also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots beneath them. But her most distinctive feature was a mask with four eye slits that most resembled a Grimm's face.

"Hello there." The woman greeted him in a sarcastic tone, "You must be curious as to who I am."

Pain seemed uninterested with her. This was not the first time nor the last time.

"I am Raven Brawen, the leader of this tribe." She introduced herself.

The shinobi's expression barely shifted; her last name had caught his attention. Raven smirked behind her mask.

"Raven Brawen." He recalled his memory. "Do you know a man named Qrow Brawen?"

"That name does not concern you." She quickly grimaced.

From this statement alone, Pain had deduced that she was the missing member of Team STRQ.

"So you're her then." The 'god' said, "The lost member of Team STRQ. The one who abandoned her teammates."

"Teammates? They were weaklings, fodder for the Grimm." Raven belittled her team, "Especially that traitorous oaf known as my brother. He was sad, pathetic drunk who was too sympathetic. Did you know he chose friends over family? That's why I ditched them to be with my tribe, my true family."

"A tribe of thieves and murderers." He was disgusted, "It sickens me. You sicken me."

"Only the strong will thrive." She told him, "The rest wither and die."

"Then as God, I will free you from your disillusion." The shinobi told her, "I will slaughter your tribesmen but you. You will learn what pain truly is."

Raven and the entire tribe laughed at him, mocking at the very idea that he could kill them. That is until Pain used **Universal Pull** on one of the bandits and killed him with a black receiver. Immediately, silence fell over the entire tribe as the deceased bandit fell to the ground.

"No one is leaving here alive." Pain declared.

"Kill him!" Raven barked as her tribe rushed towards him.

"Shinra Tensei."

* * *

"ARGH!"

Pain pushed the black receiver deeper into her stomach, immobilizing her against the tree. Raven had been badly hurt after overestimating the 'god' and her tribe paid the price. Like he said earlier, Pain massacred Raven's tribe of bandits that accompany her.

"AAAR-" The 'god' gagged the huntress's screams with his hand.

"Listen closely," Just looking into his rippled eyes, Raven felt her soul was being invaded by Pain, "you are the very scum I seek to destroy. Your very existence disgusts me. Abandoning your comrades is one thing, but to take part in pillages, to revel in murdering innocent lives. And you believe in survival of the fittest. But by your definition, I am still God and you aren't even worth the dirt on my shoe."

"I have every reason to kill you here and now," He continued, "but death would be too good for the likes of you. So instead, I will leave you here. Wounded but breathing. The reason you're still alive is because I allow it. Otherwise, I would have fed you to the Beowolves. But your so called 'family' do not share the same fate as you. They are much lower scum than you, doing the things previous mention, but teaching others like you to become the next generation. They don't deserve to be called humans nor monsters."

Pain pulled back Raven's head and smashed her against the trunk, giving the huntress a concussion.

"I hope you will learn from our encounter." He finished telling her, "And pray that I do not find the rest of your tribe. Because if I do, you will have to search for another family."

The last image before Raven lost all consciousness was Pain walking into the endless mist, disappearing forever.

* * *

 **Now.**

 **White Fang's Hideout, Vacuo.**

"...tell me where she is," The Animal Path lifted the injured faunus' neck, "and the list of her underlings as well."

But he did not comply so easily, "You do not scare White Fang! Your 'big' speech only angers us! Khan will destroy you!"

Ignorant and devoted the faunus was, the Human Path came before him to interrogate the lieutenant. The faunus Pain forced the White Fang soldier onto his knees where the human Pain placed his hand on the White Fang lieutenant's head. Immediately, the thought of the faunus went dim as Pain began to extract any information or details regarding Sienna Khan's whereabouts or the list of her underlings.

"...nothing." Pain concluded, "You really don't know anything."

The Human Path dropped the deceased White Fang soldier onto the barren floor as Pain examined the room. Countless of bodies littered the floor; all of them made their final stand, but ultimately had met their demise. Despite the open flames flickering and the broken machinery releasing a couple of sparks, the base was dead silence.

In short, Vacuo was nothing but dead ends and a waste of time. The White Fang here were just like the other branches; loyal but ignorant.

But there was still hope in Vale. Countless killings and interrogations later, he had found a name. Adam Taurus, leader of Vale's White Fang and a member of Sienna Khan's inner circle. He was his only lead to her. And after learning of Adam's plot to destroy Vale's famed hunter school, Beacon Academy, Pain infiltrated the academy to wait for the upcoming storm.

"It's time." He muttered to him.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

Nagato woke up to the sound of pounding feet and voices yelling at each other. He sat on his bed, mulling over the progress with White Fang.

" _White Fang can wait later._ " He got out of bed and stretched his body, " _Right now,_ _I have school to attend to._ "

Opening the door, Nagato headed towards his first class.

" _I wonder who I'll meet today._ "

* * *

 **To people who have just started reading this, pay no attention.**

 **To older readers, this is a complete redo of Chapter 3. And by redo, I mean I changed the entirely of Chapter 3.** **After some research, I realized that Chapter 3 made no sense.**

 **1\. This reworked chapter has fewer words than the original. Original was 7,000~ words, Reworked is 4,700~ words.**

 **2\. The major change in this story was the battle between Pain and Team STRQ.**

 **3\. I added Pain's encounter with Raven and the aftermath of White Fang's hideout.**


	4. Infiltration

**If you just want to read the chapter, just scroll down. I'm going to rant for a bit.**

 **Now, I know what you're thinking. "Is this guy going to quit his story? Man, what a loser." I'm not. If I quit this story, it's going to bug me forever.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to talk about the story and the direction it's heading to.**

 **Plot: I know, I fucked up badly on the part where Summer was able to withstand Shinra Tensei. I'll fix in the future. With that out of the way, I'm going to talk more into Pain Throughout Remnants. The direction I'm heading is dark. I don't intend for the story to be light-** **hearted; it's going to feature a lot of depression and death. I'm thinking of changing the ratings, but I want it to be T so it doesn't get mixed with those lemons fanfics (M rated fanfics). That doesn't mean I hate those fanfics. Also, I will be rewriting some of the earlier chapters. I'll explain it in the next section.**

 **Writing/Grammar: It doesn't take a Grammar Nazi to figure out that my writing is flawed. I know, you know, everyone knows; my ability to find and correct Grammar sucks. Even writing this rant, there's at least one Grammar error. Hell, even I'm too lazy to proofread my own writing. Fortunately, I'm going to get a beta reader to help me with my story. I have some in mind. Anyway, I'm considering a writing change. What that means is I'm going to break apart the bigger paragraphs and turn them into smaller paragraphs, making them easier for you to read without straining your eye. Also, keep in mind, I use Google Docs to write my stories. "Why not use FanFiction's Document Manager?" you say. Well, I don't know about that one. Lastly, I'm going to rewrite my earlier chapters because they could use some improvements. Here is the list for my story so far:**

 **Chapter 4 - Done.**

 **Chapter 1 rework - Done.**

 **Chapter 5 - Next.**

 **Chapter 2 rework - After Chapter 5.**

 **Chapter 6 - Next.**

 **Chapter 7 - Next.**

 **Chapter 3 rework - After Chapter 7.**

 **The HL3 of fanfics: I procrastinate. A lot. Like you won't even believe it. I don't start my write until like 11 PM or 12 AM. I watch some much crap from Youtube that I haven't been writing lately. That's probably why I don't proofread my chapters. Whenever I see RWBY stuff, I get the urge to write again. But it is followed by more useless crap. The only time I take to sit down and write is late at night and at libraries. I don't know why, but it works.**

 **The Future: I don't know what to come. All I know is that the story will have lots of references (RVB cough hack). Also, a musical number. Yeah, you heard me correctly. A goddamn musical number.**

 **And that's pretty much it. That's my entire author's note. One more thing, I will never post an author's note without a chapter. What kind of person post an author's note without a chapter? Not this guy. (I'm slightly insane.)**

* * *

"Worst thing is trying to find a good seat on the first day of school."

~Anonymous

 **Pain Throughout Remnants: Infiltration**

* * *

 **Earlier this morning**

All was at peace and quiet in Team RWBY dorm; the four huntresses were snuggled up in their warm covers, snoozing away. They looked very peaceful in the way that most people would find unattractive and mildly disgusting. However, these comments have no negative effect on what these girls thought of themselves. All that mattered to them was what was currently happening in their dreams.

Ah yes, the four huntresses had the most wonderful dreams. The team leader, Ruby, was eating the sweetest and delightful cookie ever made that just freshly baked by her mother. Weiss had defeated the dreadful god known as Pain in their final, epic battle and earn the warm respect from her father. Blake was hanging out with an old friend, the one who was once kind and heart-warming to her. Yang was just making out with Gavin Free of the Archive Men, yeah… seems that nothing could go wrong.

Well… until the alarm blared loudly.

The boisterous sounds on their scrolls created a huge noise, causing the four huntresses to immediately wake up from their dream. They muted their alarm off, silencing the dorm once more before the sound of heavy movement started up again. Fully awake, the huntresses got out of their beds and started changing into their school uniforms. After brushing their hair, the girls headed out the door and sprinted towards their first class, Grimm Studies.

On their way to class, they were greeted by Team JPNR, who were also on their way to class. They exchanged conversations while they ran. Ruby, Yang, and Nora then decided to turn this running into a challenge and began racing each other to the finish line which was the classroom. Nora managed to get an early start, using her Magnhild as a boost. Ruby and Yang glared at the hyperactive huntress before chasing after her. Darting down the various hallways and avoiding collision with other hunters and huntresses, the three huntresses raced for the classroom while Nora in the lead. Seeing Professor Port's classroom door in her sights, the young team leader of RWBY activated her semblance.

Running faster than a speeding bullet, Ruby dashed towards the classroom door, leaving Yang in the dust. Just when Nora was about to land a touchdown, Ruby stole 1st place from Nora and won the challenge. "Yes!" Ruby cheered into the air, not before realizing that Professor Port was in the classroom before her. However, Port chuckled. "Kids these days."

Yang and Nora entered the classroom a few seconds later, followed by the rest of Team RWBY and Team JPNR. They were catching their breaths after spiriting from their respectful dorms. "Aww, I thought I had it in the bag." Nora pouted. While catching his breath, Ren placed his hand on his childhood friend/teammate's shoulder. "Nora, please don't make a habit of that." "No promises!" Nora replied back, much to the dismay of Ren.

Team RWBY and Team JPNR, after catching their breaths, went to their respective seats, waiting for the lecture to begin. Minutes passed by as hunters and huntresses entered the room and occupied the available, empty seats. Eventually, the classroom would be live with students chatting among their peers and the second bell would ring, signifying the first period has started. Professor Port glanced at his watch and smiled under his gray mustache. "Now then-"

"uh, I apologize for my intrusion, but is this the room for Grimm Studies?"

* * *

Nagato opened the door to the Grimm Studies' room, interrupting the professor as well as the students in the class. The students turned their heads directly at him. To them, they saw a red-haired, blind student who wore a black robe with red trimmings over his netted-clothing.

"Why of course, this is the room for Grimm Studies! I'm the only professor who teaches this class. But really, my job is not only to teach the new generations of hunters and huntress but to pass down memorable experiences and... blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah." It hasn't even been a minute yet, and already, most of the class stopped paying attention to the professor and zoned out into space.

While other were bored out of their minds, the new student just stood by the entrance of the doorway. After talking about a good five minutes of the good old days, Professor Port postponed his story time for later. "But, I digress. Anyway, I noticed that you lack vision. Is that right?" That was a dumb question for the professor's part. Luckily for him, the 'blind' student didn't really care about what the professor said or even the class itself. He had his mind on a different matter.

"Okay then," the 'passed-his-prime' professor instructed him, "If you walk eight steps straight forward, you'll have reached my desk." Without a single nod from the new student, he slowly walk towards the professor's desk, fooling the entire class into believing that he was completely blind. While walking down the stairs, a familiar huntress observed the new student.

* * *

Ruby was surprised that he, who she had bumped into, was in the same class as her. " _It's him_." That was her first words when she quickly recognized who had just entered the classroom. Yang looked at her sister after hearing his name, "Rubes, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, we've met before." The young leader of Team RWBY replied, " It was yesterday when I went to get my books back from the library where I accidently bumped into him. We introduced to each other and his name was Nagato." Yang formed a sly grin on her mouth, "Ooh, was that an 'accidental bump' or was there more to it?" Ruby cringed after hearing what her sister had to say, "Ew Yang, don't be gross. We just met yesterday for a few seconds." Yang smirked, teasing her younger sister/team leader, "Sure… I definitely believe you."

Brushing off her sister's playful demeanour, Ruby shifted her focus onto the new student who was talking with Professor Port. "Good heaven! I haven't even introduced myself! My sincere apologies." the professor was so wrapped in his 'marvelous and inspiring' speech that he completely forgot to introduce himself. "I am Professor Port and I will be your Grimm Studies' teacher for the second semester."

* * *

"Nagato." he muttered. He knew for a fact that he never disclosed any information about his real name or his identity to anyone. Especially Beacon's faculty members; they were none the wiser on his transcript. The 'god' forged fake documents and transcripts, using computer-generated signatures. Had it not been the discovery of one of Vale's hidden research facilities, Nagato would have a much harder time getting entrance into Beacon. It was ironic to him. He used Vale technology to infiltrate into a Vale academy.

"You must be the transfer student then." Port said, giving the newly-arrived student a friendly smile. " _He's new here? No wonder he's not wearing the uniform._ " Ruby wondered why he came to class, wearing the same dark robe he wore yesterday. Even professor Port asked the student why he wasn't wearing his uniform, "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems you are not wearing your uniform. Would you care to explain?" Nagato muted himself, pondering for an answer. After arriving and registering at Beacon Academy, he received the mandatory uniform. Nagato had a dislike to this type of clothing; it was both uncomfortable and unmaneuverable. So the 'god' decided not to wear it and instead just wear the cloak with a net garb underneath it. Forming a response to the professor, the 'god' was interrupted.

"Maybe he didn't know what it looks like!" A bothersome voice shouted from the back, followed by a few small snickers. Nagato ignored the insulted while Professor Port did the opposite. "Ms. Winchester, we do not tolerate crude remarks in this lecture." The 'Winchester' and his friends just snickered at the professor.

Letting out a deep breath, Professor Port returned his attention back to Nagato. "Now then, I need to confirm that you are a student that is prepared to learn in my class." The Grimm Studies' teacher walked behind his desk and revealed a scroll from there. "Meanwhile, can anyone help Mister Nagato find his seat?"

"That won't be necessary, professor." Nagato had an empty seat in mind, "I know where to sit." Why he did this was to attract less attention to himself. Nagato needed to keep a low profile during his time in Beacon. The last thing him wanted was for someone to figure out his real identity. That meant he had to isolate himself and avoid any interaction with anyone from the school. Especially the students. Nagato knew for a fact that any interaction with them would just stir up more trouble with him.

"Are you certain about it?" Port asked Nagato. The disguise student nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." Nagato turned his back on the professor and walked, cautiously and slowly, to the nearest desk. He could sensed Ruby getting up, possibly wanting to help him to his seat after seeing how he was slow to his seat. But, the white haired huntress that sat right next to Ruby held her wrist, shaking her head with disapproval. Nagato sensed the girl from yesterday sat right down. " _Interesting. The teammate of Summer's daughter is the daughter of the C.E.O. of Schnee Dust Company._ " After seating in the empty row, Port resumed his lesson.

"Okay class, take out your note from yesterday!" the Professor boomed as the hunters and huntress took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to jotting down notes. Some students decided to loaf around instead of taking notes, secretly on their scrolls or drawing doodles on their notepad. Nagato simply just folded his arms. He couldn't care less about this class. Nagato came to Beacon for one purpose; the demise of White Fang.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Northern Vale**

Forever Falls. This mountainous area, covered by a large forest of red-leafed trees and dyed grasses, polluted the entire area with its dust-red color mist. This luscious forest features many cliffs and crag. While the beauty of the rose forest may seem harmless, it is also home to many forms of Grimm, including Rapier Wasp, whose stings mimics that of swords. It is not a place for tourism as the area is restricted to only trained hunters and huntress. But yet, the 'god' walks these forest who took the form of a bunny faunus.

The Animal Path scanned his surroundings; all he could see was red-leafed trees and the red dust- like mist that surrounded him. Pain decided to take a brief second and gazed upon the beautiful rose forest. It was alluring to glance at, but he must focus on the task at hand. Continuing his stroll, Nagato came across a red-leaf tree. Unlike the other countless rose tree that he had passed by, this one had a red jelly-like substance oozing from behind the bark.

" _If I'm correct, this is the Red sap._ " Pain analyzed the unique sap, sticking his index finger into the sticky substance and scraping off a small portion. After a closer look-up, Nagato stuck out his tongue and smeared the natural Red sap on his taste buds. Retracting his tongue, Pain tasted the red substance. The taste was very sugary, almost like syrup. The texture was soft, sticky, and warm surprisingly.

" _This will do._ " After tasting the sap, the Animal Path pulled out an empty glass jar from his Akatsuki cloak. Conjuring a short black receiver from his other hand, Pain began collecting the Red sap from the rose tree. He watched the strange substance fall into the jar. The process was tedious; the Red sap was moving at a slow pace. But Nagato was patience as he used the black receiver to pull out more of the red sticky substance from within the bark.

Eventually, the empty glass jar was now fill to the brim with the Red sap. The faunus sealed the jar, filled with sap, with a jar lid. Pain took one more glance to examine the Red sap which was contained inside the jar. It gave less of a superlative appearance and more of a straightforward direct. After glancing at the jar, the Animal Path concealed the Red sap from sight, storing it away in his cloak. Nagato's first objective was completed.

* * *

"...and so," Professor Port continued, "that concludes a memorable event." Literally, no one could even give the slightest care in all of Remnant. Well, except a few. But they had a slight care, only because they wanted to learn from this class. "Mr. Uzumaki," Nagato sensed the professor calling his name. Pain swapped his focus with the student body and the Animal Path, "were you able hear well?"

Nagato sighed, releasing his tension that was building inside of him. He was taking too many precautions. He had to relax his mind. "Yes, professor. I could hear you." He was about to shift focus back into the Animal Path when, "Okay then, I'm going to test you to see if you hear me fully." Some students were surprised that Professor Port picked on the 'blind' student on his first day here. Some students snickered to themselves, watching Nagato as he fails to answer the professor's question.

"Listen carefully, what is the fastest way to take down a King Taijitu without awaking it?" Before answering the question, Nagato noticed that Ruby's aura was jittery. Like if she was giving a similar question. Ignoring the girl's worries, Nagato answered the professor's question. "Slash out it eyes."

"But, you only have enough time to slash one of the King Taijitu's eyes before it wakes up. And you still haven't answer the question." the professor frowned, but was a bit surprised when the new student replied back. "First of all, a King Taijitu does not share vision. So blinding a single head will cause the serpent to flail around. This will make it much difficult for the other head to perform a counterattack. And, Grimm never sleep. They may be vigorous beast, but they would be killed off other Grimm if they took a rest."

After multiple encounters with a King Taijitu, Pain was more than capable of killing the Grimm snake without using the Deva Path's jutsu. "Intriguing," the professor gestured his chin, turning his attention to the rest of his class, "take note of what Nagato just said; a weakness for all types of Grimm is their eyes…" While some students wrote down Nagato's comment on the King Taijitu, the 'blind' student shifted back to the Animal Path.

* * *

Nagato was leaping from a tree branch to the next, strictly avoiding walking on foot through the crimson forest. Pain didn't want to attract any Grimm that roamed Forever Falls. Stopping in his tracks, the faunus detected some sort of a negative feeling or emotion feeding off somewhere within his sensory range. " _Grimm._ " The first thing popped into mind. Pain spun his head in the direction of the Grimm's energy.

Jumping from the branch he stood on, the Animal Path dashed towards the vicinity of the aura-less beasts. Leaping from branch to branch, Nagato noticed that the negative emotion was growing rapidly. " _It must be close by._ " When the negative feeling was at its peak, Pain landed on a tree branch and stop dead in his tracks. He scanned his area for any types of Grimm, " _Nothing so far… wait, there it is._ "

Looking below him, there were only two different types of Grimm. A pack of Beowolves, no doubt six of these Grimm wolves, and a singled, dark-furred bear Grimm known as an Ursa. Pain also noticed that the size of this Ursa was much bigger than normal Ursas and it had more skeleton-like features than usual. " _An Ursa Major,_ " Nagato determined the unusually large bear, " _maybe I don't need to use the Red sap._ " From the tree branches, the 'god' watched the battle unfolds between the Ursa Major and the six Beowolves.

The Ursa took her stance, roaring at the Beowolves who had intruded her territory. The cruel wolves only snarled and growled at the deadly bear, proving that they weren't intimidated by her whatsoever. Only two Beowolves differed from the pack, showing small signs of hesitancy. The Ursa, however, wasn't afraid to back down. She lifted her upper body and stood on her hind legs before slamming her upper body down, letting out a loud roar. The bear's intimidation startled the wolves, backing up a bit away from her. But, that didn't scare away the Beowolves.

One Beowolf from the pack got on all four and rushed towards the Ursa Major, claws protruding from his hands/paws. At the last second, the wolf leaped into the air and positioned himself to slash the bear. Unfortunately for the Beowolf, the Ursa got up on her hind legs and knocked the dark wolf from the air, using her forelegs to claw him downwards. The wolf fell before the massive bear, howling in pain as his spinal cord and ribcage were crushed by the impacted. The packed watched its member struggled to get up from the ground and retaliate the Ursa Major. However, this didn't passed as the Ursa took no chances and stomped the Beowolf, using her weight to crush the wolf. The dark wolf screamed in agony before exploding into a million black particles.

* * *

"...what part of the Ursa's body should you be wary of?" Professor Port asked his bored class. Instead of answering himself, he picked on a student, "Mr. Arc, do you know the answer?" 'Mr. Arc' just sat there, scrambling to come up with a quick answer. "The… armsss?" He sounded very hesitant to answer as his teammate patted him on the back to ease the awkwardness.

"Yes, Mr. Arc, the forelegs of the Ursa is something not take lightly, but there is a number one priority to take before engaging the Ursa," Port informed the class, who still doesn't care at all. "That is what I'm looking for. So, does anyone know what part of the Ursa's body that you should take as a precaution?" The professor squirted his already narrowed eyes and picked a target. "Mr. Uzumaki."

Nagato shifted his focus back to the class after the professor called his name. He looked up as Professor Port repeated, "Do you have an answer?" Nagato nodded; he had heard what Port said earlier. "It's weight." The professor only stroked his grey beard, "Elaborate,"

"The Ursa can stand on it's hind legs and crush its victim using it's heavy weight and applied force." Nagato explained the Ursa's weight as a form of attack, causing a smile to form from the professor. "Thank you, Nagato. The deadliest part of the Ursa is not the forelegs or the claws, but rather, it's weight is something to be wary of…"

* * *

The Ursa roared after killing off one of their members, telling the Beowolf pack to stay away. However, the death of one of their kind didn't frightened the wolves. Instead, their snarls and growls evolved to vicious snarls and hellish howls. The pack were out for blood; the blood of the Ursa.

Each Beowolves split from the pack and circled the Ursa Major, surrounding the bear and leaving no room for her to escape. The Ursa shifted her eyes; the Beowolves walked menacingly in a circular path. They growled at the bear, baring their sharp, piercing teeth at her. This wasn't about territories anymore; this was now a fight to the death. Pain only watched from above, not planning to intervene the battle of Grimm.

The Beowolf, in front of the Ursa, decided to take the first move and rushed towards the bear. This Beowolf was just like the last one; baring his teeth and claws. And predicted, the Ursa stood on her hind legs and slammed the Beowolf with her forelegs, swatting the wolf like a fly. But, unlike the last time, the rest of the pack charged in together and attacked the Ursa. Outnumbered by five to one, the bear proved to be resilient against the pack of wolves. The Ursa swung her foreleg against a Beowolf, who had leaped at her, knocking him out of the air.

With the Ursa Major occupied with one Beowolf, another Beowolf stalked cautiously around the bear, while avoiding an incoming Beowolf that had been thrown in his general area, before making a beeline to the Ursa's hind legs and sinking his piercing teeth into the flesh. The bear cried in pain as she trembled around; knocking out a Beowolf in the process. However, even with a Beowolf biting and gripping at her hind leg, the Ursa was very tenacious. Battering the fourth wolf with her massive paw, the bear falls backwards, planning to crush the wolf that was attacking her leg with her spiky, bone-armored back.

Since the Beowolf was too busy focusing on gnawing the leg, he didn't noticed the Ursa falling down until the last second. And before he could even react, the wolf felt a humongous weight on him, like if he was crushed by a falling boulders. Except, instead of a large rock, it was the Ursa that had crushed the Beowolf. The wolf howled in pain, struggling to free himself from the massive bear's weight. The howls became weaker and weaker with each second passing. Soon, Beowolf halted it's cries for help and disintegrated into particles of black sand.

Rolling on her frontside, the Ursa used all four and got back up from the ground. She took an offense position and growled at the remaining Beowolves. The remaining four wolves grouped back together and prepared to attack again. They charged directly towards the Ursa; two of the Beowolves bounced into the air and the other two ran in a zigzag line, probably trying to confuse the Ursa Major.

The massive bear echoed a battle-roar before sprinting towards the remaining pack, flinging her own body against her attackers. This unordinary fighting skill from the Ursa surprisingly gave her the upper hand. While three Beowolves avoided the Ursa's random attack, only one Beowolf was crushed and exploded into black dust by the weight of the heavy bear. After crushing the wolf with her weight, the Ursa shook her body from the head-on collision with the Beowolves and stabilized herself.

The bear stared down the remaining three Beowolves; their bodies quaked in anger and stood their ground, preparing for another strike. Except, only one Beowolf didn't repeat the other two Beowolves. This wolf only growled at the other two wolves before turning in the opposite direction and leaving the area. The remaining pack followed right after the first, but gave the Ursa nasty looks and snarls before leaving.

Taking this opportunity, the Animal Path created a short black receiver from the palm of his hand and leaped down from the tree branch he stood on. Before landing on the crimson grass, Nagato had managed to stab the Ursa Major with the black receiver and landed a safe distance from the deadly bear. The Ursa was slow to figure out what just had transpired before her. Realizing another intruder had breached her territory, the big-sized bear roared at the newcomer. Pain, simply, activated the black receiver that was embedded on the Ursa Major.

The Ursa, suddenly, stopped dead in her tracks. The dangerous bear just stood there; it was comparable to a robot with no commands. Weirdly even, the Ursa's eyes shifted from an orange-red shade to a standard shade of purple with a ripple pattern that spreads over the entire eye. Not only that but, the red detailing on the Ursa's mask had also been transformed into a purple color. This mighty and dangerous Ursa Major has been converted into a summoning animal for Pain to call upon.

Walking up to the bear, the Ursa kneeled before her new master summoner. Pain pulled out the jar of Red sap and unscrewed the lid. Placing the jar before the Ursa, the massive bear looked up in delight as she was given a reward from her summoner. The Ursa Major stuck out her tongue and started licking the sticky contents of the jar. Occupied by the Red sap, the Animal Path formed the same hand sign that had converted the Ursa into a summoning animal and transported the bear back to Dauntless Island, his base of operations. " _That should be enough for now._ " Pain thought before teleporting himself back to the island.

* * *

The bell rings; students are waking up from their trances that Professor Port had casted upon them and leaving with a shred of relief. This applied as well to the 'god'. Nagato, after storing away the Animal Path, stretched both his shoulders before getting up from his seat. Grabbing the professor's assignment on the way out, he sensed Ruby and teammates rising up from their seats. He had hear how one of them exclaimed how boring this class was to Ruby.

But he didn't hear much, not that he cared about Ruby's team. Nagato was out the door and headed towards his next class: Combat Class. The name of the class implied what it taught: Fighting. Nagato had no problem with combat. However, when he was in the process of 'growing up', he disliked fighting. When growing up in a war-torn village, fights would always end with death. This acts of violence horrified Nagato, especially when it threatened his friends and family.

But when Yahiko, his best friend, died in his hands, Nagato compromised his aversion and changed into killing at a large extent. He believed that the deaths of specific individuals or even hundreds could all be justified if it served a higher or greater purpose. One that would be a long-term effect. Cutting back to present, he passed by many students, whom had other classes to be at, on his way to the Combat Class. This class was taught by Ms. Goodwitch, which Nagato found her interesting. Not because the professor is a woman, but because she uses a riding crop to perform her semblance.

Semblance to the shinobi was interesting to him because it wasn't like ninjutsu. Semblance was a power that gave most hunters and huntresses a single unnatural ability. He could compare this semblance to the Six Paths of Pain where each body has only one ability of the Rinnegan. The Deva Path can manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces; The Asura Path can grant the user mechanised limbs, armor, and weaponry; The Human Path can remove a soul from the body and read their minds; The Animal Path can summon animals, exclusive to the Rinnegan only; The Preta Path can absorb ninjutsu and chakra; And the Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell. The Outer Path controls over the Six Paths of Pain.

Arriving at the Amphitheater, Nagato found out that he was late as the hunters and huntresses were already listening to the professor's lecture on combat. Goodwitch noticed the blind student entering the Amphitheater and walked towards him, irritated. "You're late, Mr. Uzumaki." Ms. Goodwitch grimaced at the 'god'. Nagato found this situation to be very ironic; when he was the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain always chewed out his subordinates for being late to meetings. Now, it was he who arrived late.

"My apologies, Professor Goodwitch." Nagato bowed his head in respect to Glynda, "I just got lost in the hallways." The female instructor's grimace lowered. "Because it was your first day here and your lack of vision, I'll let it slide. But next time, I won't be so lean on you." Goodwitch walked back to the center of the Amphitheater, "Now, find your seat. Class has already started." Nagato looked at where the hunters and huntresses sat; there was more aura closer to the front than there was to the back. But, Nagato didn't really cared about where he'll sit.

* * *

Ruby observed the 'blind' student sitting down in the middle row; which was two rows behind her. The young leader was very curious about Nagato and wanted to befriend him. Yang noticed her younger sister's interest in the new student and decided to tease her about it. "So Rubes, you eyeing your new boyfriend?~" Ruby flushed a light red mark on her cheek, "What, no! Yang, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Then why are you blushing and smiling to yourself?" Ruby's sister asked with a perverse grin on her face. Ruby decided to shut herself up now; the situation has gone critical as the young huntress could not hide her embarrassment away. Yang then diffused the situation for Ruby. In Yang's way. "Oh my Oum, you have a major crush on him! I'm gonna introduce myself to him then. Maybe get you on a date with him.~"

Yang got up from her seat and walked over two rows behind her teammates to where Nagato was sitting. Ruby's entire face flushed not a pink color, but a lightish red color. Due to embarrassment. "Yang, wait!" She cried as she got up from her seat and chased after her older sister, leaving behind Blake and Weiss to watch from their seats. Weiss frowned, muttering to herself. " _What the hell is Yang doing?_ "

* * *

While listening to Ms. Goodwitch explained the many forms of fighting styles, Nagato sensed an aura of a student that was moving directly to his vicinity. He didn't really bother with it as he thought it was most likely a student that can't sit still. Anyway, this student was standing right next to him, noticing how his/her aura was right beside him. As the student sat beside him, Nagato resumed his attention on Professor Goodwitch's lectures.

During the lesson, Nagato felt an arm weighting on his shoulder. It was definitely the hunter/huntress right next to him; his/her arm was wrapped around Nagato's shoulder. "You don't mind, right?" the student asked in a tomboyish, yet feminine voice; it was a huntress that was sitting next to him. Nagato's response to the huntress was a long silence, before turning his focus back to the lesson. For an odd reason, the huntress let out a huff of laugh, "So, you're one of those hunters. A lone, silent, brooding type, huh? Guess what, I'm into those type.~" Nagato deadpanned. " _Is this girl trying to flirt with me?_ "

Detecting another presence, Nagato heard the wood tapping from the benches as a second student walked directly to his vicinity. The huntress next to him greeted the newcomer, "Wow Ruby, I've never known you have a great taste in these types." Nagato secretly narrowed his eyes, " _Ruby._ " He repeated the huntress's name in his mind as he sensed the younger girl being uneasy. "Yang, he's not my boyfriend!"

" _Boyfriend?_ " The shinobi wanted to ask, but silenced himself in order for him to maintain a low profile. "Oh really, why are your cheeks so red then?" The huntress, know as Yang, asked the young girl. Nagato noticed a change in Ruby's aura; it was displaying a human emotion: Embarrassment. Seeing this emotion recalled the 'god' back to the battle between him and Jiraiya. When his sensei did ridiculous battle poses in the midst of the fight. " _Jiraiya-sensei…_ " Nagato's heart sank after reliving the memory. He didn't really have a choice; Jiraiya was the intruder and it was his duty to eliminate the enemy.

"My cheek aren't red!" Ruby's response woke up Nagato from his past memories. He then heard laughter from the huntress next to him, "Yeah right, I can still see the redness all over your face!" As the conversation was tossed back and forth, Nagato began to regret the idea of infiltrating the academy, more specifically, Beacon Academy. For starters, he thought Beacon Academy is a well-mannered, solemn academy for hunters and huntresses to hone their skills, not a school for immature students. After disrupting the class for so long, Ms. Goodwitch intervened and defused the situation.

"Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long; what is it that is so important to you that you need to interrupt the lesson plan?" Both Ruby and Yang lulled their conversation after Ms. Goodwitch stopped in the middle of her lesson just to tell them to shut up. " _Xiao Long?_ " Nagato was mildly surprised when he had learned of Yang's last name, " _So that would mean her father was Taiyang. But, who's her mother?_ " During this time, Yang removed her arm from Nagato's shoulder while Ruby sat next to Nagato. After hearing only long silences from the two huntresses, Glynda then resumed her lesson.

"Now class, put away your notes. For the rest of time, we're going to spar with each other." Goodwitch announced as most students who wore combat armor eagerly put away their notes and brandish out their weapons, "Each pair will be randomly selected on the screen you'll see on the stage." Nagato noticed that some students were disinterested in sparing. The 'god' wasn't really interested in fighting, but it didn't mean he was detached from fighting.

"I will now roll for sparring partners." Ms. Goodwitch told the class before pressing a button on her scroll, causing the screen to flip through names and pictures of students. Within a few seconds, the names and pictures stopped altogether, showing who's going to fight who. "Dove Bronzewing and Jaune Arc, step forward to the stage." The two hunters came towards the stages as they positioned themselves into fighting stances.

" _Is that all? How pitiful._ " Nagato was most displeased after watching the two hunter's performance. The match between Dove and Jaune was both brief and pathetic; Nagato could compare this matchup to children fighting over a toy and would even prefer to watch the children instead. The only thing that remotely intrigued him was when Jaune used his Semblance at the last second to win against his opponent.

While he had his only opinions, there were a few students that applauded Jaune. Even the huntresses that sat next to him clapped their hands. "A slight improvement from last time Mr. Arc, however, please refer more to your scroll to check your Aura levels now and then." Glynda lectured the hunter about what he needed to improve next time. The hunter stumbled to his seat, mumbling something inaudible to everyone.

"Now then, the next pair will be selected." Ms. Goodwitch announced again; the screen began to roll once more as it slowed down to a stop. "Weiss Schnee and Nora Valkyrie, step forward to the stage." This time, it was the daughter of William Schnee the Third vs some random huntress. " _I wonder if she is just as good as her sister?_ " Nagato pondered as he observed the match. During the match, he suddenly heard a voice asked him, "Can I see your sword?"

Nagato recognized the voice; it belonging to Ruby. Before he could even reply, Yang shifted her head to Ruby. "Wow sis, I didn't know you're so upfront about this." The daughter of Taiyang said; Nagato noticing a playful change in Yang's aura. "Well, I really want to see his swor- Yang! That's not what I meant!" Ruby realizing what Yang was getting at. Nagato could see the embarrassment from the young huntress.

"Sure Rubes, I completely understand." It didn't take a genius to figure out that Yang was sarcastic, "You wanted to see the sword, of course. Hey, would you mind lending your sword to my baby sis?" Nagato paused, " _So they're siblings. I understand how Ruby is the daughter of Summer, but I don't see the connection between Yang and Summer._ " Falling into his thoughts, the 'god' was awoken by the sound of snapping fingers. "Uh, hello? Remnant to Uzumaki." After that wake up call from Yang, The shinobi grabbed the sword, snugged in its leather scabbard, and gave it to Ruby, who grabbed it with enthusiasm. "Nagato, just call me Nagato." he told Yang to refer to his first name.

"Okay, Nagato.~" The way Yang pronounced his name made Nagato cringed. Ruby unsheathed the sword and examined every bit of detail to it. Suddenly, she frowned; her facial expression turned into confusion. "Huh, it's just a regular sword. No dust receivers or anything." She criticized out loudly about the sword. Nagato held out his hand as Ruby placed the sword back into his hands. "Yes, it is just a normal sword." Nagato placed the sword behind his back, "But a sword can be used effectively when it is wielded by a master." Ruby then asked him, "So are you a master then?"

"No, I am not," Nagato replied, shaking his head as a sign of saying no. In a brief period of silence, he could sense the disappointment in Ruby's aura. Yang, however, Wow, you really have no _way of the sword_ , do you? No worries, you eventually get a _grip_.~" Yang laughed at her own pun, receiving a groan from her sister and silence from Nagato. But Yang wasn't done yet, "You see my dear Naggie, the _pun_ is mightier than the sword." Another groan of irritation came from Ruby's mouth. Nagato didn't really give a damn about Yang's pun-play words. He was rather somewhat interested in the match between Weiss and this Nora girl.

" _Somewhat better than the last match,_ " Nagato gave a very mild approval to the two huntress's, " _but still pitiful._ " Weiss was the victor of the match; she was calm and collected for the first half of match. " _Almost like her sister, yet not close enough._ " The younger sister of Winter Schnee lost her temper when Nora started to trade blow for blow with her. It almost seemed that Nora was about to win her match due to Weiss losing her cool, but the young ice princess was able to collect herself and made an unpredictable move that won her the match.

Nagato was soon disinterested after the third match; none of them lived up to their expectations. Match after match, they were usually pitiful and pathetic. Some caught his attention, but he lost interest right after. He just stared into space until he heard his name being called out, "Cardin Winchester and Nagato Uzumaki, step forward to the stage." The 'god' got up from his seat and slowly walked down the stairs, using the railing to 'help' him. Walking down, he could hear Ruby shouting, "Go Nagato!"

At the stage, both hunters took their causal position away from each other until Ms. Goodwitch told them to ready themselves. The professor then tapped things on her screen, "Alright then, position yourself into… how strange." An annoyed look appeared on Glynda as she repeatedly pressed the buttons on the scroll. The rest of the students, excluding Nagato, saw that Cardin Winchester's Aura bar was completely full while Nagato's bar was shown to be empty. The shinobi, after hearing quiet mutterings from the students, determined that they were curious as to why he doesn't have any aura. It was already established, to him, that Chakra is completely different from Aura. So that was his first guess.

Before thinking of an answer for why the scrolls aren't picking up his Aura, he heard Ms. Goodwitch called out his name, "Mr. Uzumaki, would you please come to the podium?" Nagato nodded, lending out his arm for Glynda to grab him and guide the shinobi to the podium. There, Nagato calmly asked the professor. "Is there a problem, Professor Goodwitch?"

"For some reason, your scroll isn't detecting your Aura. After checking numerous times, everything is working. And yet, I can't figure out why your Aura isn't showing up." Ms. Goodwitch explained while adjusting her glasses. Luckily, Nagato had already came prepared. "That's because it can't." Glynda raised an eyebrow as the 'god' continued, "My Aura is slightly different from others. It emits an electromagnetic energy, scrambling any scrolls that try to read my Aura."

"That… makes sense at best." The professor had given some thought to it, "Okay then, I'll allow you to spar with Mr. Winchester. But, this will make judging the match a little bit harder." Nagato only replied, "It'll be fine. I'll know when to stop." He started walking back to the middle of the stage with Glynda guiding him. Once there, he caught a glimpse of his opponent's cocky demeanor. "So, I'm against a blind person? This fight will be too easy." For some reason, Cardin reminded him of one of his subordinates, Hidan. But, instead of fighting an immortal, religious zealot who used a lot of profanity in his speeches, Nagato faced some hunter who had Hidan's assholeism.

"Take your positions." Ms. Goodwitch ordered the two; Nagato didn't move from his casual stance while Cardin bought his mace in front of him. When they were set, Glynda started the match, "Begin."

Nagato just stood there as Cardin charged directly at him, positioning his mace for a downward-strike. " _And this is what a hunter is supposed to be…_ " Nagato frowned; his opponent had left so more wide opening for Nagato to attack. A single step backward and Nagato easily dodged an explosive blow from Cardin. Where Nagato stood laid a large crater; he wasn't very impressed. A genin can punch a larger hole than the mace. Cardin growled, "That was just pure luck you dodged it, but your luck runs out!"

Cardin brought back up his mace and charged at Nagato, this time, swing his mace around. Nagato had no words to describe how terrible Cardin's abilities as a hunter was; as his mace flail at Nagato, the 'god' just took a step back and missed it's range. The shinobi wasn't aware some students were in awe of his ability to dodge his opponent's attacks. Eventually, Cardin got really tired of missing Nagato all the time and stopped his flails. He gripped the mace with both hands and charged directly at the shinobi. This time, Nagato moved to the left and let Cardin pass by him. With his opponent's backside exposed, the 'god' karate-chopped Cardin's neck.

Freezing in his tracks, Cardin dropped his mace and fell flat to the ground. The students and even Ms. Goodwitch were surprised at Nagato's quick victory. Looking at the screen and their scrolls, the hunters and huntresses saw that Cardin's Aura levels dropped to zero after that karate-chop from Nagato. "The winner is Nagato Uzumaki." Glynda announced to the class as two hunters got up from their seats, went to the stage, and dragged Cardin off the stage. " _For someone who is so full of himself, he has his teammates to care for him._ "

"An impressive display of avoiding incoming strikes." Ms. Goodwitch applauded the shinobi, "you may return back to your seat." While he knows he should keep a low profile, Nagato wanted to test the student's true potential. Even if that meant exposure. "Professor Goodwitch, if it's possible, may I spar with a different opponent?" This response surprised many students. Glynda only narrowed her eyes at the 'blind' student. "Mr. Uzumaki, even though you have won your first matchup, you are both arrogant and rash about your ability as a hunter." Nagato kept a straight face as the professor continued, "However, if you believe you are very confident about your skill level, then I will grant you another match."

Nagato nodded, "I am sure about my skills." Glynda sighed. "Okay then, I will roll the matchup to see-." But before Ms. Goodwitch could finish her sentence, Nagato interrupted, "Professor Goodwitch, I want to ask you something. Who do you consider the strongest hunter or huntress in this room?" Nearly every students in the class were more than shocked when the 'blind' student asked for who is strongest hunter/huntress. No doubt he wanted to challenge them.

"Ms. Uzumaki, I don't consider anyone here to be the strongest hunter or huntress." A few students jeered at their teacher for 'insulting' their strengths, but Glynda shut them up with a glare, "That doesn't mean anyone here is weak either. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses; that's what makes us humans and Faunus. While there are some who train every day, pushing themselves beyond their boundaries, I wouldn't call them the strongest. My definition of the strongest would be teamwork. Being the strongest doesn't mean that only one person is strong, but rather a group or more people. This is why hunters and huntresses are mostly likely in a group of four. If they show harmony, synergy, and unity, then they are considered the strongest in my opinion."

Nagato could hear the applause coming from the hunters and huntresses after hearing Ms. Goodwitch's term of strongest. "However," the professor continued, "if it were up to me, I would choose Ms. Pyrrha Nikos as the strongest huntress in this class." Only a couple of hands clapped when they heard that Pyrrha was considered the strongest. Nagato had finally got his answer, "Okay then, I want her to spar with me."

Right after he had just said that, there were mutters and whispers all over the students. Nagato couldn't care less of what they said to each other; all he wanted was to test this huntress, Pyrrha, capabilities. "Ms. Nikos, is it fine by you if Mr. Uzumaki sparred with you?" Ms. Goodwitch asked as the regional champion of Mistral. The huntress nodded. After all, she hadn't been picked yet. "Then if you would." Nagato could hear Pyrrha's footsteps walking down the stairs and towards the stage.

"Good, now get into your positions." Pyrrha went into a fighting stance; her Miló in it's javelin form poised in a stabbing position and Akoúo̱ ready to block any forward attack. Nagato took his casual stance when he sparred with Cardin, but this time, he pulled out a kunai from his pouch. The huntress was very confused at Nagato's battle position, but remained focused on the task at hand. Just before Glynda could begin the match, Nagato told Pyrrha. "Do not take me lightly like the opponent before you. And don't hold back because I won't hold back."

"Begin." The professor started the match between Nagato and Pyrrha.

Without a moment's notice, Nagato made a direct beeline at Pyrrha which forced her to take the defensive. Raising her shield, the huntress blocked any advances from Nagato's knife. The kunai only scratched her defense as Nagato jumped away from his failed quick attack. Now, it was Pyrrha's turn to test his defensives. She flipped Miló into it's rifle mode and began firing dust rounds at the 'god' who responded by ducking and rolling to the side to avoid the shots.

After Pyrrha had cast off her dust rounds, the shinobi threw his kunai at the huntress. The regional champion quickly blocked the kunai with her Akoúo̱. She thought it confusing why he threw away his weapon like that, but suddenly, heard something sizzling. Pyrrha looked at her shield and saw a burning paper tag attached to the hilt of the knife. Her eyes widen as an orange-yellowish glow consumed the paper bomb. She immediately poised Akoúo̱ away from her to shielded most of the brunt force, which exploded and pushed her several feets away from her original spot.

Using the explosion as a diversion, Nagato reached into his pouched, revealing six shurikens, and threw them into the smoke caused by the explosion. On the other side of the stage, Pyrrha was quick to recover from the paper bomb, but not too quick to see the shurikens emerging from the explosion smoke. Using both her semblance and her shield, Pyrrha stopped the shurikens on her right with her magnetism ability and blocked the shurikens on her left with her Akoúo̱. She was relieved, but not for long as the 'blind' hunter emerged from the fading smoke with another kunai in his hand.

Pyrrha quickly flipped Miló into it's xiphos mode and blocked the kunai. Nagato's kunai and Pyrrha's Miló were stuck in a blade lock. The 'blind' student tried to push down the huntress, but couldn't due to her higher physical strength. The greek huntress took this opportunity and tried to slam Akoúo̱'s edges into Nagato's sides. The 'god' was quick to react and pulled back from Pyrrha, but not before throwing his kunai at her again.

As predicted by the 'god', the huntress knocked away the kunai with her shield, leaving her wide open for an attack. The shinobi made a fast beeline towards Pyrrha as she was not fast enough to stop the soccer kick to her stomach. The kick skidded toward the other side of the stage. The huntress stopped her skidding and recovered back up into a standing position. Pyrrha looked up and saw Nagato standing a few yards away. In the midst of the battle, the huntress asked him. "You're not really blind, are you?"

Not saying a single word, he dug into his pouch and pulled out a kunai with a paper tag in one hand and three shurikens in the other. Nagato threw the shurikens first, then the kunai at Pyrrha. The regional champion quickly flipped Miló into it's rifle mode again and fired a single round only at the kunai. The dust shot not only struck the kunai, but the paper bomb as well, causing it to explode. This explosion disrupted the direction of the shurikens, causing them to not hit Pyrrha and instead, hit the wall behind her.

Predicting that Nagato would attack her in the same situation, Pyrrha aimed her rifle true and fired off a couple of dust rounds into the black smoke. On the other side, Nagato saw the dust shots flying towards him and his instant reaction was to dodge and parry each shot with his kunai. Once the smoke dispersed, the two stood their ground; the only difference was that the regional champion looked more battle-readied while the shinobi held out his kunai. The two were at a stand still, until Pyrrha made her mode, sprinted towards Nagato while firing more dust rounds at him. The hunter did the same, but instead, blocked and dodged each dust rounds fired at him.

As the two met at the center, Nagato raised his kunai upwards and prepared to strike down the huntress. Pyrrha countered the hunter's downward slash by transforming Miló into it's xiphos form and blocking the kunai's advances. The 'god' pulled back his knife and swung it at Pyrrha's sides, but the huntress was quick to block the kunai again. Deciding that engaging the regional champion in close combat with his kunai was a bad choice for his part, Nagato pulled back from Pyrrha, not before launching his kunai at her. Pyrrha easily blocked the knife with her shield as Nagato pulled the sword from it's sheathe and pointing it to the ground.

Gripping both hands on the hilt, the shinobi rushed towards the huntress, dragging the point of the sword across the floor. Pyrrha was fast on her feet, raising her own blade against the incoming attack and, effectively, parrying Nagato's attack. The 'god' passed the regional champion; his blade made a 'schlik' sound when it rubbed against Miló. A few steps away, Nagato turned his body around and swung his sword at Pyrrha. Using both Akoúo̱ and Miló, Pyrrha blocked and parried every strike from Nagato's sword. The huntress had made good use of her weapons.

The 'blind' hunter, on the other hand, was not skilled with a sword. During his life in the shinobi world, Nagato had never wielded a sword before. However, during his process of 'growing up, Yahiko had taught his best friend the basis of sword fighting or Kenjutsu. Even though Yahiko was much skilled in Kenjutsu, it gave Nagato a brief understanding of the shinobi who wielded swords or katanas and how they fought. One of these understandings was how to knock an enemy's weapon out of their hands.

Nagato kept slashing his sword against Pyrrha; their blades clashed with one another. The god shinobi's plan was to knock the huntress's blade from her hands, forcing a surrender from Pyrrha. However, his plan wasn't getting anywhere. Even when he applied his pressure into the sword, the huntress keeps parrying every single of his strikes. Swinging to her left, she blocked it with her shield. Swinging to her right, she parries it with her blade. Trying to leap away from him, Pyrrha was hoping to catch her breath from parrying his attacks. Unfortunately for her, Nagato closed in on the gap, leaving her with no break time.

Pyrrha raised her Miló against Nagato's sword again and easily blocked the fatal strike. Nagato then resumed his relentless strikes at the huntress, not showing any signs of fatigue. If this continued for her, the huntress would soon tire from this fierce matchup. Forcing Nagato into another bladel ock gave Pyrrha a small window of time to come up with a plan. Finalizing her plan, the regional champion puts it to the test. Ironically, it was the same as Nagato's.

Clashing her blade against the 'blind' hunter's weapon, Pyrrha continued using Miló to parry and counter Nagato's advances. When the opportunity struck for her, she reeled back her blade and slammed Miló against the sword. Since Pyrrha had put most of her strength into that attack, her weapon knocked Nagato's sword out of his hands. With the sword out of play, Pyrrha reeled back her xiphos and struck forward to Nagato. She was hoping for the 'blind' hunter to surrender the spar to her.

That never happened.

What actually happened was that Nagato stopped Miló before it could touch the headband that covered his Rinnegan. This course of action shocked many of the hunters and huntresses. He didn't duck his head down or moved to the side. He caught Pyrrha's weapon with his bare left hand, gripping it tightly for the weapon to completely halt in it's path. Pyrrha's blade had cut through Nagato's skin and flesh, causing him to bleed from his hand that held the blade. It was only a matter of seconds before everyone else saw that he was bleeding.

But Nagato didn't care about his bleeding hand or anyone's concern about his hand. He and Pyrrha were still in a match. Besides, this body is just corpse and therefore, can not feel any pain. The 'god', with his other hand, gave a firm sucker punch to Pyrrha's stomach, causing the regional champion to tumble backwards while clutching her stomach. Nagato could hear the jeers from some of the students for pulling a cheap shot at Pyrrha, so he let the huntress recovered from his sucker punch. Once she stood up straight, her hands no longer hugging her stomach, he dashed directly at Pyrrha without any weapons to attack her with.

The huntress was quick to raise her shield to block this predictable move made by her opponent, but Nagato didn't do what Pyrrha had thought. When it looked like he was going to punch the shield, he moved to the side at the last second and delivered a soccer kick to her gut instead. This kick sent Pyrrha tumbling across the stage as Miló slipped from her hands. Shaking off the impact of the kick, the huntress pulled herself back up just to see the 'blind' hunter rushing at her again. Raising Akoúo̱, Pyrrha blocked every single punches and kicks from Nagato. But because of how unrelentless the 'god' was in his punches and kicks, this actually pushed Pyrrha further back. Then a single side kick knocked Pyrrha down, tumbling across the floor.

Deciding enough was enough, Nagato pulled out a kunai and began walking towards Pyrrha menacingly. When the regional champion got back up after the brutal kick from the shinobi, she got into her fighting posed. But when she looked at him, the huntress was completely paralyzed by fear. She tried to shake off this feeling, but couldn't. Walking towards her was not a hunter, but a monster. Even though he had a blank expression displayed on his face, Pyrrha swore to herself that she wasn't dealing with any normal hunter. Closer and closer, Pyrrha began to go under hyperventilation; her breathing increased as she began imagining her own death in a thousands, brutal ways. The huntress couldn't do anything; she was in the thrall of Nagato.

Falling on her knees, Pyrrha could see Nagato in front of her. Her heartbeat increased; her entire body felt the coldness of her fear. Every muscle in her body was paralyzed by terror and horror. In her darkest moment, she actually believed that he would kill her here and now without any remorse. The huntress shut her eyes and prepared for Nagato to end her life. Fortunately for her, that never came to pass. The 'blind' hunter tucked away his kunai and walked away from her. "I'm done with the match." He told Goodwitch, slowly passing by her and carefully making his way towards the exit. Everyone was shocked and just in awe how this student just defeated the regional champion of Mistal. And without a sweat from him. They were confused why he was heading out when, suddenly, the bell has rung; Combat Class was over.

* * *

"And there!" The nurse exclaimed, "Your wound is all patched up now!" Nagato used both his ring finger and his middle finger to see if the cut was covered up. Like what the nurse said; it was covered patched up with a single roll of a bandage. Rubbing the bandages a few more times, he turned his head to the nurse. "Thank you." He gave a nod to the nurse as she smiled. "Now next time, be more careful when handling weapons." The nurse bid farewell to the shinobi as she guided him toward the exit.

After leaving the medical bay, Nagato headed to the dining hall for lunch. He knew where to go as the mass numbers of Aura sitting in one place directed him to the dining hall. While walking to his destination, students passed by him and muttered inaudible conversations to their friends. Nagato heard his name being tossed in those conversations. But, he ignored them and continued his destination. After walking for a couple of minutes, he reached the dining hall. The shinobi could not hear a single sound of silence with hundreds of hundreds of students chatting away with their friends or peers. It was noisy, but not too disruptive for the 'blind' hunter.

When he found where the students were supposed to line up for their food, Nagato followed the line. Suddenly, students began quelling their conversation. Nagato was quick to noticed this change. It was almost if they were all staring at the 'god'. He could see the change in Aura mood. But, he couldn't care less about what they think. Yet, he was supposed to keep a low profile while infiltrating Beacon Academy. Casually lining up for his lunch, the lunch-line was surprisingly fast. Soon, it was Nagato's turn to get lunch.

"What'cha want?" The lunch lady asked the 'blind' hunter. Normally, she wouldn't ask the students what they wanted as they would pick what they choose to eat. But because this was a blind student, she would have to help him out. Nagato was silence when she asked him. The silence treatment irritated the lunch lady, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Oum, Ozpin wasn't paying her enough for this shit. The reason why he didn't respond to her question was because he had caught a whiff. It might of smell foul to some, if not all, students, but to Nagato, it smelled like fish. Like fish stew. Sniffing the air, the lunch lady noticed his sniffles. "I see you caught your nose on my homemade fish stew, but lately, no one is-" She was interrupted when Nagato said, "I'll have your fish stew."

The 'god' could see a positive change in the lunch lady's attitude when he declared he will be eating her food. "Well then, I'm glad somebody appreciates my cooking!" The lunch lady pulled out a bowl from under the counter and poured her infamous fish stew into the bowl. The odious stench of fish filled the dining halls; students covered and pinched their noses to block the horrid fish smell that infiltrated their defenses. To them, it smelled like if a whale vomit out a school of dead fishes that were sprayed with fart gas from a skunk and the whale ate their vomit just to vomit it out again. The fish stew smell was so bad that a couple of students puked upon smelling it. Nagato, out of all odds, found the smell to be refreshing. The smell made him feel like if he was at the beach, watching the sunrise before the birds rose from their slumber and with the ocean breeze blowing through him.

The lunch lady placed the bowl, filled with fish stew, on Nagato's tray. "Here you are lad, enjoy yourself." Her demeanor completely changed from being grouchy to being in complete bliss. The 'god' thanked the lunch lady as a sign of respect, grabbed his tray, and went off to find an empty seat. While looking for a table, Nagato could sense the disgust and horror in most of the students when he passed by them. Ignoring their reactions, the shinobi finally found and sat down at an empty seat. Setting his lunch down, Nagato quickly noticed that the students nearby him quickly evacuated from their tables.

Ignoring everyone in the dining room all together, Nagato picked up the bowl and began sipping the steamy fish stew. The taste of fish was very delicious, followed by the refreshing smell of vegetables that entered his mouth. Setting the down the bowl, he let out a sigh of bliss. It had been too long when someone gave him food. Using the spoon giving to him by the lunch lady, Nagato scooped up the fish meat and savored the taste of fish.

To everyone's perspective, they gasped by the mere thought that the 'blind' student who had bested Pyrrha was currently eating the Red Baron. The Red Baron, as the students called it, was one of the worst food ever created by the lunch lady. It's noxious smell was known to cause about 50 students to pass out. The infamous stew was also rumored to have killed an adult Goliath in seconds after tasting it. Complaints about the smell caused the lunch lady to seal the fish stew into a steel pot. Despite these rumors about the Red Baron, Nagato continued to consume the reddish fish stew.

While eating and drinking the fish stew, the shinobi suddenly sensed a familiar presence standing right behind him. "Hey Naggie.~" Yang butchered his name. "I was wonder where that smell came from." What happened next was a blur for Nagato. A few seconds ago, he was sitting down and enjoying lunch. And the next, he found himself dragging his feet across the floor by Yang who was taking him to Oum knows where; while holding his lunch.

* * *

"Yang, get him away from me!" Weiss pinched her nose shut, "Oh Oum, I can smell his breath from here!"

A few minutes ago, Team RWBY and Team JPNR were discussing about the sparring match between Pyrrha and the new student, Nagato. Added to the discussion, the two teams were thinking up reasons how the 'blind' student was able to take down a skilled, if not the best, huntress. And this personally intrigued one of the members of Team RWBY. Weiss was more than shocked; she was astonished how this 'blind' student was capable of bringing his opponent down to her knees. And this was the four time runner up regional champion of Mistral.

While the two teams decided to changed the topic to avoid distress, Ren had a keen eye and spotted Nagato entering the dining hall entrance. He alerted both teams, causing Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Jaune to look over where the hunter was pointing at. The group decided to lead Nagato to their table so they ask him questions. Watching the 'blind' student like a hawk to a mouse, they saw him ordered the Red Baron from the lunch lady, Margaret Manfred. Immediately after seeing and smelling the infamous Red Baron, the group pinched their noses, rethinking it would be best if they talked to him after lunch.

Except Yang, of course. For unknown reasons, Yang actually liked the infamous fish stew. She was even the first student to have ever tasted the Red Baron and not vomit for it. Being the energetic huntress that she is, the blonde hair lady stood up from her seat and headed towards the vicinity of the rotting fish smell. Which lead Yang to Nagato as she dragged him back to her group's table, causing neighboring students to flee from the Red Baron.

"I hate to agree with Weiss, but I think it's best if we let Nagato stay where he was." Blake cupped her hands around her nose and mouth, "Even I know it's not wise to bring the Red Baron here." The reactions from both teams were priceless to Yang: Ruby pinched her nose with her hands in an adorable way; Blake tried her best to pretend that there was no smell, burying herself into the book she was reading; Weiss was coughing violently as the odor of fish entered her lungs; Jaune covered his mouth, his cheeks puffed and turned into a light green color; Both Pyrrha and Ren remained calm and ignored the smell; and Nora was just sitting there.

* * *

"If it's bothering you, I'll throw it away." Nagato plainly said. He really didn't care about if he had food or not, this body is just a corpse so it didn't matter. Yang helped the shinobi out by throwing away the Red Baron into the nearest trashcan. The moment she threw the stew in the trash, a janitor showed up out of nowhere and removed the Red Baron from the dining hall, saving everyone from smelling that foul odor all lunch period. Sitting down at the new table, Nagato heard the voice of Weiss speak directly to him, "Here, open your hand!" The 'blind' student did exactly what the youngest daughter of Schnee Dust Company instructed him to do. He felt a single pelt dropped on his palm, "If you're going to stay here, at least get rid of your aftertaste. I can still smell the stew."

Seeing how there was no other option, Nagato popped the mint into his mouth. He crushed the breath mint into smaller pieces before swallowing. Letting out a sigh, his breath smelled refreshing to him and to the other people in his vicinity. "A thank you would be nice." the ice princess was relieved that Nagato's breath didn't smell like rotten fish, but she wanted manners from him. "Thanks." It was more of a forced 'thanks' rather than a respectful 'thanks'.

"Ruby, you should be thanking me too." the daughter of Taiyang told to Summer's daughter. Ruby's aura was filled with embarrassment, like if she knew what her sister would say next. "I had to drag your crush all the here so you two can have a nice chat with each other. The least you can do for me is a li'l 'thank you'." It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ruby was filled to the brim with embarrassment. Yang let out a laugh, patting her sister on her shoulder. "Rubes, I was just kiddin' around. No need to die of embarrassment, am I right?" After easing Ruby back to normal, Yang turned to Nagato.

"Now then, let's cut to the chase." Yang announced, "The reason I've brought you here was that we have some questions and we wanted to ask you 'bout them. You' okay with that?" Deadpanning, Nagato mentally facepalmed himself. " _It's not even a week yet, and already, I'm attracting more attention than I should._ " Even before enlisting in Beacon Academy, Nagato had to keep a low profile. And look where that got him, " _Maybe I should blend in with the crowd…_ " His trail of thoughts broke apart when an irritated voice called out to him. "Hey! Is there anyone in there?!" Nagato lifted his head, "Hmm?"

"Were you even paying attention?" The cold, irritable voice belonged to Weiss as Nagato only stayed in silence. First impressions, the way that the youngest member of Schnee Dust Company spoke to him is somewhat close to that of her grandfather; rude and arrogant. Before he could say a single word, another voice answered for him. "Weiss, be more kind to him." It wasn't Ruby, Yang, or Pyrrha that spoke for him; it was a different, feminine voice. "That fact that he's blind doesn't give you a reason to scold at him." Nagato always admired those who are respectful to people with a disability, even though he's lying about being blind.

"I know, but he shouldn't stare into space when someone is talking to him." Weiss rebuttal, "Essentially if they're asking him a question." Seeing how this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon, Nagato interrupted the conversation. "What do you want to know about?" His initial response surprised some of the students; Nagato noticed the change in mood. "Wow Nagato, you sure don't beat around the bush.~" Yang joked around, but was quick to realize that the shinobi wasn't in the mood for games.

"Well, might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Yang. And you've already met Ruby." Nagato already knew both names through their conversation. "Weiss Schnee." The youngest daughter of William the Third said. "Blake." the huntress who spoke out for him revealed her name.

"Jaune, nice to meet you." A cowardly, yet bold hunter told him his name. "You've already know my name." The huntress who Nagato had sparred against, "Sorry for cutting you." Nagato accepted her apologies. "It's fine." Continuing their introduction, the boy across from Pyrrha announced his name. "Lie Ren." Lastly, the huntress next to Ren said, "Hi, I'm Nora! Nice to meet you!"

"Nagato Uzumaki." He told them his full name. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Weiss spoke, "How did you do that thing where you paralyze Pyrrha?"

"It's best if you did not know it." Nagato replied. He felt it would be too confusing to explain the Killing Intent to them. "And why is that?" Weiss wasn't one to drop the topic. So he replied, "It's something you don't understand. Let's leave it at that." There was hesitation in her aura, but ultimately, Weiss drop the topic, but pouted. "Oh, keeping your secrets all to yourself. How sneaky of you." Yang commented on Nagato's secretive nature, "Next question, where are your teammates? Or are you too cool for school that you don't need a team?"

"They're dead." He lied about his 'team'. Their reaction changed from being ecstatic to serious in a matter of seconds. No one was laughing around about this. "What happened to them?" Ren was the first to break the silence. In Nagato's mind, he had already planned his fake background just in case if anyone asked about why he doesn't have a team. "They were killed by Grimm." A moment of silence fell upon the two teams. This time, it was Yang who asked next. "How were they killed?"

"They were…" Nagato paused, "... too confident in their abilities; charging recklessly into a crazed Goliath without a second thought." He sensed the two teams were eating up his fictitious story. Sadness and horror plagued the student's minds. It was not until Pyrrha asked Nagato that the thoughts of death diminished from their minds, "Why didn't you stopped them?"

"I told them it was bad idea to engage the Goliath without any backup," he replied back to her, "They didn't listen to me; they only thought of themselves. So I watched them be ripped apart one by one by the Goliath." Only fear and remorse lingered in the two team's head. "Nagato, I'm sorry for your loss…" Pyrrha comfort the 'blind' student, only for Nagato to brush it off. "Don't be."

Just by saying that caused a rise out of Blake. "What." Surprisingly, she spoke in a calm, controlled manner. "They were your own teammates and you didn't even care about their deaths?" Nagato took a deep pause before replying back, "It was not my fault when they've died. What they did was on their own terms. There wasn't anything I could of done to stop them." He was hoping that Blake would drop the discussion on his 'teammates', but she didn't buy into his excuse and rebuttal. "That still doesn't explain why you're insensitive to your teammates. Sure, they might of been arrogant, self-centered people, but they were your teammates nonetheless. And the way you treated their deaths is almost as if they didn't mean anything to you."

Nagato took a deep breath in before letting out a sigh, "After the other hunters collected the bodies, I went to their funerals and mourned for them." He could sense the mild temper being cooled down in the cat faunus, "You see, I cared about my teammates. Just enough for me to mourn them." Suddenly, Blake slammed her fist on the table's surface, startling her teammates, Team JNPR, and neighboring students. Nagato didn't even flinch when she struck her fist on the table. "This is the thing I'm talking about!" She yelled at him, "You're not even fazed by your teammate's death or any death in that matter! You treat death like if it means nothing to you."

"...you're right," Nagato took a long pause before agreeing with Blake's point, "Death isn't something to be ignorant of. It is also something to take in considerably. However, I don't feel the same way you view death. Too many people in my life have come and gone in a blink of the eye. Seeing people, both humans and faunus, dead before my own eyes has become dull by the body-counts to the point when I just feel numb when someone I know dies." Even though he was half-lying about himself, the 'blind' student could sense the melancholy and shock flowing through their aura. It was not long before another voice asked him, "So were you blind before or...?" It was Nora that had asked about his vision.

"No, I wasn't born blind." Nagato somewhat lied. He had a normal sight when he was born. However, he didn't check if this body was blind or not. "My eyes were scratched out while fighting an Ursa. That day, I discovered and unlocked my semblance: Aura detection. I could see clearly where the Grimm was while peering into eternal darkness." The 'blind' student pointed to the headband that covered both eyes, "I wear this headband to conceal the scars that day." After answering Nora's question, Yang spoke second. "Can we see them?"

"Why would want to see my scars?" Nagato asked as the huntress replied. "I wanna see if what you said is true. And besides, how bad can an Ursa eff you up to the point where you have to wear that ugly sash around your eyes?" Seeing no way out from this, Nagato complied to Yang's demands and removed the headband that covered his eyes. What happened next completely shocked and gasped the hunters and huntress of the two groups. After showing them actual scars, the shinobi covered his eyes back again with the headband. It was surprisingly easy to fool them; all he did was get one of his controlled Ursa to claw on his upper face.

"Man Nagato, I'm surprised you've even survived that fight!" explained Yang, "You're one bad motherfuc-" Yang was interrupted by her sister before she could finish her sentence. "Yang!" Ruby shouted, "Watch what you're saying!" The older sister laughed it off, "My bad, sis."

"You're a transfer student, right?" Ren asked Nagato as he answered the hunter's question with a nod, "Then what academy where you from prior?"

"Lateran Academy." The shinobi was responsive to answer his question. A single, sarcastic yet impressed hmph came from Yang's mouth. "So you're from Vatican City?" Nagato only narrowed his eyes at Yang behind the headband and nodded silently, "Well Naggie, I didn't take you for a religious hunter. Vatican City: one of the few places in Vacuo where it's not a complete desert."

"Anything else?" Nagato sighed after that ordeal. This time, it was Ruby's turn to questioned him. "Yeah I have two actually. First, why do you carry your sword around everywhere you go? And second, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Nagato paused to think up an answer before he replied. "The academy's uniform is both uncomfortable and stiff." That was his honest answer so far. "You still haven't answered my first question." The daughter of Summer Rose was confused why she didn't receive an answer for her first question. Purposely not answering the first question, the 'god' replied, "I don't have an answer for that."

Before Ruby could ask him again, there was a noise louder than the other noises in the dining hall. It sounded like someone was in pain. "That jerk!" Jaune's aura rose in temper as he stood up from his seat, "He's picking on her again!" The hunter's aura left the table and headed to the direction of where the noise came from. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha followed suit; most likely supporting Jaune. "I'll be going now." After the four left, Nagato decided to leave the dining hall. At this point, he was very vex and irritated from answering their question. Nagato had other things planned in his mind and answering petty questions was not one of them,

But before he could even exit the door, he was stopped by an angry, loud voice. "Hey assface!" Nagato let out a deep sigh; he recognized that voice before. It was Cardin, the guy he fought before. It appeared that he still wasn't over his humiliating defeat by the 'blind' student. Sensing two of his teammates blocking the exit that was in front of him, Nagato heard Jaune speaking directly to Cardin, "Cardin, it's me you want! Not Velvet or him."

"Shut the hell, vomit-boy!" Cardin yelled back, "This ain't 'bout you! This's 'bout a score to settle with blind freak here." Assuming that 'blind freak' was referring to the 'god', he stayed silent and see how this will play out. Meanwhile, Cardin and his three teammates surrounded Nagato as students drew out their scrolls to record the soon, would-be fight. "Listen up, you freak!" Nagato sensed anger rising in Cardin's aura, "You just got lucky during our match and more lucky when you went against Miss Amazon over here, but now, your luck has just ran out."

"You don't want to do this." Unfazed by his threats, Nagato warned him and his team. However, they only chuckled at his warnings. "Oh really? There's four of us and one of ya!" Cardin's teammate, Russel, spat at Nagato's warnings. Not once had the 'blind' student moved from his spot. Again, Nagato warned them. "You don't have to do this. Just walk away. If not, you will get hurt." And again, they laughed at him as a teammate of Cardin mocked. "Oh, I'm so scared of a blind student."

" _So be it._ " Nagato cleared his mind of any thoughts and exhaled. He dashed towards one of Cardin's teammates and delivered a sucker punch to his face while he was laughing. Sky then screamed in pain, covering his face. Completely caught off guard, they watched as Nagato reeled his arm back and punched Sky in the chest, causing the student to quickly move away from the table where the hunter would crash into. Dove then charged recklessly at the 'blind' student only for him to be butted by Nagato's elbow in the chest area. The impact of the elbow plus the reckless charge caused the bully to stagger backward. In a blink of an eye, Nagato performed a back roundhouse kick to Dove's face, sending him across the floor and kissing the ground.

As predicted, both Cardin and his remaining teammate charged head on. Nagato turned around and successfully avoided the bully's strikes by taking a step backwards. With each hook and strike, Nagato tilted his head to dodge his opponent's attacks. Finally, the 'god' caught Russel's punches with his left hand and delivered a clean blow to his cheek. Knocking down Cardin's last teammate, Nagato recovered from his blow and elbowed Cardin in his cheek. As the bully fell on his ass, many students were shouting out Nagato's name while recording the beatdown.

" _Damn it. I caused too much attention,_ " Nagato cursed himself, " _I have to leave now._ " Before he could act, Cardin got back up. "We're not done yet!" he yelled to the 'blind' student, "You think I'm down for the count, huh?!" Nagato didn't even turn around to face Cardin, causing a rise in the bully. "Hey, speak to me you asshole! Hey-" Suddenly, the hunter was caused by the feeling of dread. His breathing became slow and heavy like if all the oxygen in his lungs had just vanished. The nervousness became too much for Cardin to handle with as his entire body chattered. He fell on his ass again.

On the other side, Nagato gradually walked towards the bully in a virulent, yet calm manner. This is the second time Nagato used it on a student. Even with a headband that covers both eyes, the 'god' can still use the Killing Intent on his opponent. With each step closer to Cardin, the terrified hunter backed away from the shinobi. Even the bystanders were feeling the effects of the Killing Intent. "Wah-uhh-wah…" Cardin tried to form words of mercy, but all that came out was unintelligible mumbles. It even seem he was on the brink of crying and soiling himself.

Nagato reached behind his back and pulled out his sword, causing more fear to rise from the students. Cardin tried to plead to the 'blind' student, but yet can't make out a single sentence. The bully wasn't facing a human at all, but a horrible, frightful monster that puts even the mightiest of Grimm into cowards. Jaune and his team tried to stop Nagato, but were soon paralyzed with fear by the Killing Intent. No one could prevent the 'god' from getting his way; they were all frozen in fear and despair. Nagato soon towered over the chattering bully, who had just vomit in fear by lying too close to the radius of the Killing Intent. With the sword in his hand, Nagato raised it across him and prepared to deliver the killing blow. Seeing the blade, Cardin shut his eyes and hoped for the sweet release of death. Unfortunately, that never came to pass.

"Hold it!" a newcomer's voice echoed the silent dining hall. Nagato identified the voice as Glynda Goodwitch, "Mr. Uzumaki, what do you think you're doing?!" Despite speaking in an authority voice, the professor noticed the presences of fear in the air. After a long, echoing silence, Nagato lowered his weapon and disabled the Killing Intent. Everyone in the dining hall was freed from the paralyzing feeling. Noise, once again, filled the lunchroom as students slowly began leaving the area. Sensing Cardin's teammates pulling away the scarred Cardin, the 'blind' student sheathed away his sword.

" _This isn't how I imagined the first day to go._ "

* * *

"-and not only that, but you raised your weapon against a defenseless, fellow student?!" Nagato was in the last place he ever wanted to be in: The Dean's office. He folded his arms as Goodwitch scolded him to the maximum level, "What in Oum's name caused you to take such a reckless decision?!" Seeing tensions rise in Glynda, Ozpin tried to calm his colleague down. "Now now Glynda, you don't need to raise your voice at Mr. Uzumaki." He sipped his coffee, "However, Mr. Uzumaki, I am both disappointed and curious as to why you raised your sword against Mr. Winchester. Would you care to shed some light on your actions?"

Nagato paused for a bit, pondering to himself, before responding. "They wanted to fight me; I said no; they stilled wanted to fight me. So, I fought them." After giving the headmaster the simplified version, Ozpin adjusted his glasses. "I see." Pausing for a bit, the headmaster continued. "But, that doesn't explain why you pulled out your weapon." The shinobi simply muttered. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight." He wasn't wrong what he said. Nagato saw Cardin not as a student, but rather, a malevolent being that needed to be brought to judgment.

"Regardless of what had transpired in the dining hall, I can not turn the 'other cheek' on your behavior." Ozpin spoke to Nagato in his practiced voice, "However, because this is your first day here, I will permit only a minimum punishment for you. You will report to the detention hall for one week. I will inform Professor Port to aid you if you can not find the detention hall. If you do not show up on the first day, you will be faced with suspension and your punishment will be extended. Do I make myself clear?"

Nagato nodded. "Yes, Professor Ozpin." The headmaster took another sip from his mug, "Before I excuse you back to class, I need to inspect your files to insure no checked past. Also, I need to confiscate your sword and any other weapons you may possess. This is to insure your action will not occur again. And I need you to wear your uniform next time. Do I make myself clear?" Again, Nagato nodded. "Yes, Professor Ozpin." Keeping his fixed gaze on the shinobi for a few seconds after, the headmaster of Beacon Academy brought up a futuristic screen that was built in the desk and began moving his hands all over it.

The technology of Remnant still baffled the former Akatsuki leader even after 12 years since his announcement to the world. "Let's see here…" Ozpin muttered to himself, scratching his chin. "Ah, here it is." Clicking on projected screen, another holographic screen appeared over the desk. This one displayed Nagato's profile as well as personal information on him.

First Name: Nagato

Last Name: Uzumaki

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: September 19, XXXX (minus 17 years)

Age: 17

Weight: 57.2 kg

Height: 175.5 cm

Blood Type: A

Address: N/A

Academy Affiliation: Beacon Academy, Vale (Currently); Lateran Academy, Vacuo (Formerly; transferred to Beacon Academy)

Student ID: #31319

Weapon: Sword

Semblance: Able to see Aura

Team: Team ORNG (Members decease: Orion, Ridley, Galvent)

Family: Jiraiya (Guardian; decease)

Heritage: N/A

Side Notes: During a fight with an Ursa (Grimm), his eyes were scratched off.

Examining the text on the screen, the headmaster began reading off from the profile and feeding it back to the 'god' Some of it, he decided to skim over. "Nagato Uzumaki: Born in September and currently 17 years old. Your previous school was Lateran Academy, is that correct?" Nagato answered Ozpin with a simple nod as the professor continued, "I see, good school that place was. Any-now, your team is…" Ozpin took a minute to pause and closely read what was written on his teammates. "Oh my…"

"You don't have to repeat what's next." Nagato said, putting on his grim appearance. Ozpin sighed, closing the multiple screens hovering over his desk. Again, he adjusted his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "Then I won't intrude any further. You are excused." The shinobi stood up from his seat and bowed his head in respect. He placed his sword and his pouch full of kunais and shurikens on the table surface before leaving. Even after the student was gone, Ozpin had his eyes fixed towards the doorway; his right hand gesturing his chin.

"He is an intriguing character." Ozpin openly admitted, causing his colleague to bat him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" Glynda asked, "I mean, besides his fighting style is on par with that of a skilled hunter, that just it. There's nothing unique about him."

"No, there's something else." the headmaster corrected the professor as Glynda collected the sword and pouch from the table, "Something particular about this Nagato character. I truly do not know what it is, but I believe it has to do something with his 'unique ability'." This caused Professor Goodwitch to be more confused. "What ability?" Ozpin tapped the interface on his desk as a holographic screen displayed a recorded video from the dining hall. It documented the entire fight between Nagato and Team CRDL; from Nagato easily disabling each teammates to him pulling out his sword. The dean replayed the scene where the 'blind' student pulled out his sword and the surrounding students freezing in sight. "That ability." He paused the video, pointing to the many student that were watching the fight. Professor Goodwitch squinted her eyes, examining the paused video.

"Noticed something odd?" he asked her. She shook her head in response. "I don't see anything sticking out in the video." Using his fingers, Ozpin zoomed in on the crowd. There, he circled his index finger on a group of faces. "Look at their expressions." He told his colleague as she took a closer look at the picture. The student's faces were displayed with dread and panic. "They're afraid."

"Yes, and it boggles me." Ozpin rubbed his chin, "While mighty Grimm such as the Dragon and the upcoming test strikes fear into the hearts of students, something like this shouldn't come off as frightful. In fact, I'm surprised why no students attempted to stop Nagato, let alone say anything. They all just stood there, frozen in fear." He tapped the desk with his index finger as he took a sip in his mug. "Glynda, you know his semblance is detection, right?" She nodded. "I'm getting the feeling he has more than one semblance."

* * *

Nagato walked down the empty hallways; his footsteps are the only sound he makes. Today wasn't a great day for him so far. Trying to avoid student contact: Failed; Trying to remain under the radar: Failed; Getting sent to the headmaster's office and have his weapons taken from him: Failed. He pushed these thoughts in the back of head. He had plans for tonight as Pain.

As he was walking to his class, the shinobi sensed three new student's Auras in the hallway that he hadn't noticed before. Nagato lowered his head down as he passed by the three students. Passing by them, he heard one of the students say to him, "Nice fight." before heading in the opposite direction. The 'god' glanced over his shoulder before continuing on his path. He sensed their Auras getting further and further away from him. In his mind, Nagato noticed something unusual about one of the students that had passed by him.

" _Why do I sensed half the Fallen Maiden's aura in one of the students?_ "

* * *

With the day almost over and his last class done, Nagato headed to his room. While he was walking back, the students passing by him began whispering amongst themselves. The 'god' could care little about gossip; he had only one thing on his mind. Even though that didn't stop him, something else did. After walking for a few minutes, Nagato knew that he was being followed. So, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his follower.

"Eep!" The 'blind' student was surprised; he didn't expect the student to squeak when he turned around. "Why are you following me?" Nonetheless, Nagato talked to the student, folding his arms. "Well, I uh..umm…" It was a huntress that was following him around, and a shy one too. A very shy one as she couldn't form the words from her mouth. Nagato could even sense the enormous amount of nervousness in her Aura. "I uh… umm...uh…"

"By any chance, were you in the dining hall during lunchtime?" Nagato asked the huntress; he was slightly annoyed by the girl's stutterings. The shy huntress softly replied, "Yeah…"

"Okay, were you the one who screamed then?" Nagato plainly asked as the nervousness in the huntress rose drastically. It took almost a minute for her to finally say, "Yes."

"I think I know why you've been following me around," Nagato said in an apathetic tone, "You wanted to thank me for beating up your bullies, is that right?" The shy huntress was taken by surprise as the 'blind' student was able to uncover her intentions. "How did you-" she was cut off her sentence when he interrupted, "I had a hunch. Also, I don't need your gratitude. I'm not entitled to any credit." And with that, Nagato resumed his walk back to his room. He heard the huntress calling for him, but chose to ignore it.

After a few minutes of walking, the shinobi had finally reached his room. Standing in front of his assigned dorm, Nagato placed his Scroll over the panel beside the door as he pushed open the door and went inside. Once inside, he shut the door close and placed a special tag on the door, preventing anyone from eavesdropping. " _Time to begin my mission._ " Nagato muttered to himself before laying down on one of the beds.

* * *

 **The Dauntless Isle**

Pain's tower has only one room. Within the room are six pods where the six bodies rested; each pod is connected to the wall via pipes and wires and has a sliding cover that appeared to feature four horizontal lines, which concealed the face of that inactive body. It was silent, nothing but the howls of the wind. Suddenly, one of the pods began to function; the cover slowly retracted back into the wall. A loud locking sound echoed the once silent room; a body laid dominant before awakening. The Asura Path was fully awake.

"Now then," Pain said, "Time to hunt down Roman Torchwick."

* * *

 **H** **oly Cliffhangers, Batman! That was a long chapter! I can't wait for Chapter 5!**

 **1\. Writing Nagato as a 'blind' person is very hard. "Why don't you just make him use a Jutsu to change his eye entirely?" You asked. Because shut up (I don't really know why I wrote him as a 'blind' person, but I'm too lazy to change the entire story for just that minor detail.)**

 **2\. Red Baron was something I made up during English Class. I asked my English teacher how to describe fish stew.**

 **3\. That girl Nagato was talking to is Velvet if you didn't know. I was going to add her teammates (CVFY) in, but couldn't write what's next.**

 **Also, I planned for an Omake for each chapter, but it won't take effect until Chapter 1 remake. (I'm just too lazy.)**

 **Edit of 7-1-16: In case if you didn't know, I read Hawk's Plight. And I kinda used some scenes from that story. But don't think I'm** **plagiarizing his story. I'm not. Plagiarizing is if I copy his entire chapter and plot and then claim it's mine. Hawk's Plight is written by the Obsidian Pen and I want to respect his writing.**


	5. Reality

_The bitter cold bareth night, the god gazes from afar,_

 _waiting, plotting, scheming, searching the grim city und'rneath._

 _Pri'r to his departure, thou mightiest hath left his pets to guardeth,_

 _the isle wh're thou gent hast resid'd._

 _The shroud'd clouds endows the god the ability of cloak._

 _While poor in sight of near, thou godlike being useth the ability of sensing,_

 _and the winds of turbulence rend'r'd thou silent and afloat._

 _His reasoning f'r this intruding wast without any question._

 _The villain wast a human nam'd Roman Torchwick,_

 _A criminal cut-purse with a charact'r yond is slick._

 _Rum'rs did suggest that gent wast in the city of Vale,_

 _With a mech to hath sent those to the coffin with a final naileth._

 _-With a final searcheth, the coystrill wast in sight._

 _And to the young ladies, thosegents'll beest in a fright._

* * *

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That is how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? They are merely vague concepts... Their "reality" may all be an illusion. Can we consider them to be simply living in their own world, shaped by their own beliefs?"

~Itachi Uchiha

 **Pain Throughout Remnants: Reality**

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl, Ruby Rose has always admired the protagonists in fairy tales; the most notable ones being heroes. In her definition, heroes were these beings who fended off evil and delivered justice in order to protect the ones they care and love about. Her own admiration towards these heroes is one of her driving causes that led her to become a huntress as of now.

During her time at Beacon Academy, Ruby and her team have done nothing but good during their last semester. Defeating a Nevermore on their second day? Check. Stopping a dust smuggle by White Fang? Check. Paying attention in Professor Port's class? Not so much…

But besides the point, they were a team of huntresses who dared the impossible and won every major battle up to this point. Some would think they were heroes themselves while others thought of them as nuisances. However, there was an event that made the four students rethink their decision as huntresses. A dreadful event that they were at the wrong place and the wrong time. This major event not only affected the team but took a toll on Ruby's well-being; leaving a massive scar on Ruby's virtuous mind and body as her perception of heroes is nothing more but lies.

This is how the daughter of Summer Rose 'dies'.

* * *

 **City of Vale, Vale.**

Ruby had it planned down. With the assistance of Sun Wukong and his friend Neptune Vasilias, Team RWBY went on their mission to capture Roman Torchwick, master thief and ally to White Fang. Their plan was to head to the last known coordinates or location that Roman usually hanged around. So that leaves Junior's Bar and an uncovered White Fang hideout.

Yang and Neptune headed off to Junior's Bar to interrogate the owner for information while Blake and Sun went to one of the many White Fang hideouts where the terroristic organization is having tryouts. And all the while, Ruby and Weiss left for the Cross Continental Transmit tower to look up any past thefts from the Schnee Dust Company that could help them find Torchwick.

Only one minor problem didn't go as Ruby had originally planned and that was when her newly-made friend, Penny, bumped into her. Some trivial things happened, but basically, Penny revealed to Ruby that she was a robot. And she couldn't accompany Weiss because she was hiding from Atlesian Soldiers.

She stayed in her hiding spot, which was a dumpster, until she intercepted a message from Blake and Sun. It turned out that Roman was now chasing them. And Ruby was more than eager to jump into battle. After an intense car chase, Team RWBY, with the absence of Sun and Neptune, took their battle positions and prepared to fight Roman Torchwick in his Paladin.

But, that never came to pass. Just right when Ruby was about to say 'Freezer Burn', her ears picked up a whistling sound. Her team might have heard it as well. And it wasn't the type of whistling that most people make with their mouths or when coaches blow their whistle; it sounded like if a bomb was dropped from the sky. Team RWBY looked up at the night sky, taking their glazes on the Paladin and searching where the sound was coming from.

Blake was the first to see it; a barely noticeable speck appeared in the starless skies. But, it wasn't cloaked in darkness, no, it was appearing bigger by the seconds. Only seconds later was the speck was indeed noticeable. It had become bigger than before while falling from the skies. Blake was quick to realize that this strange object was hurling towards their vicinity. Her first instinct was to point the falling object out and alert her teammates.

"Incoming!" The warning shout from the cat-faunus alerted her teammates and the current pilot of the stolen Paladin.

Within seconds, the four huntresses hastily leaped a distance back from their original stance as the falling object crashed onto the concrete highway, generating a powerful shockwave. While Team RWBY managed to hold their ground, the Paladin didn't fare so well as the mech was nearby the impact moments earlier and knocked back about a few meters. Also, the impact on the highway created a thick cloud of powdered concrete particles, hiding the object who created the impact. Streetlights were flicking on and off due to the rupture as buildings nearby began developing cracks.

But this unexpected event did not frighten the four huntresses. They all stood their ground, weapons posed at this new thing. The cloud of powdered concrete slowly began to subside did they began seeing the silhouette of a man. It was not until the dust subsided when Team RWBY realized who was this new incomer.

"No way _…_ " Yang was in pure disbelief.

"It can't be _…_ " Ruby added to the realization.

"Pain." Weiss hissed his name with venom in her speech and malice in her eyes.

As what Weiss just said, the revered 'god' known as Pain appeared before Team RWBY's eyes. The god created a small crater when he crash landed on the highway. From the epicenter of the crater, he laid there with one leg kneeling down. He wasn't facing them, instead, was facing the other direction. When Pain stood up from his kneeling position, the huntresses only saw his backside. But despite only seeing the back of him, the huntresses were able to identify Pain in a matter of seconds; a black cloak with red trimmings and crimson clouds.

However, Blake has a different opinion. Even though he was wearing the same outfit, she was determining if it was actually him. The most notable thing she noticed about this Pain was how he was completely bald. News media and wanted posters all identify Pain with orange spiked hair, so why is he bald? And on a side note, Blake noticed a couple of spike studs on the top of his head.

Only a minute in and the girls haven't moved from their positions. They were a bit scared by Pain's presence, but Team RWBY held their ground. As of now, Pain had crashed the would be battle between Team RWBY and Roman Torchwick. And no one is making their first move until the Paladin got back on its feet.

* * *

"Oum damn! What the hell hit me?" Roman Torchwick groaned.

Prior to him knocked down, Roman Torchwick was prepared to fight those Beacon brats who get in the way of his schemes. And with his newly stolen Atlesian Paladin, he was certain he could have wiped the floor with them. Luckily for him, the battle never came to pass. The sensors were picking up an anomaly; the strange thing is that it was coming from above.

Before he could even have the chance to look up, the anomaly crashed between him and those brats, generating a massive shockwave that causes Roman to slip and fall on the concrete ground. The master thief then frantically mashed buttons and controls on the holographic screen for a few seconds, hoping that the Paladin can recover quickly. But when the Paladin fully stood up, Roman's eyes turned into the size of dinner plates.

"Holy fuck!" He screamed when he saw Pain, "Not him! Get me the fuck out of here!"

Furiously mashing buttons, he ordered the Paladin to carry him away from Pain. But nothing was working for Roman.

"What the hell?!" He slammed his fist into the holographic screen, "Move! Get me out of here! What's wrong with this damn controls?!"

" **ALERT! HOSTILE ELEMENT DETECTED!** " For the first time ever, the Atlesian Paladin Prototype spoke in it's deep, cruel voice. " **ENEMY SOLDIER UNTRACEABLE IN DATABANKS! THERMAL IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED!** "

"It talks?" Roman took a step back, realizing the stolen mech has a murderous tone. And without even lifting a single finger, the Paladin suddenly activated it's laser sensors. "What the hell?"

" **INITIATE THERMAL SCAN!** "

Every holographic screen inside the cockpit transformed from electric blue to crimson red. On the main screen displayed Pain who stood before the stolen prototype. While the livid scowl from the god terrified the master thief, it had no effect on the coldness mech as the Paladin began scanning him; minor details such as the spikes on his head or the pieces on face appeared as pictures on the hellish-color holographic screen. Major details such as the black cloak with red clouds and his unusual purple eyes then appeared beside the minor details.

" **SCANNING** **COMPLETE!** " While the Paladin finished his scan, the bright crimson caused irritations for Roman. " **HOSTILE ELEMENT IS 76.87% PAIN!** **IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED! ENEMY SOLDIER IS PAIN! INITIATE GOS PROTOCOL! DESTRUCTIVE FORCE AUTHORIZED! ENGAGING HOSTILE THREAT!** "

"What!" Roman exclaimed, pounding on the holographic screen. "Nununununu! Get away from him, not engage him!"

" **AUTHORIZATION CODES REQUIRED FOR DEACTIVATING GOS PROTOCOL!** " The metallic voice spoke, " **INVALID CODES OR FAILURE TO RESPOND WILL REVOKE MANUAL CONTROL AND SWITCH INTO AUTO-PILOT!** "

Roman fell silent after learning that the Paladin needed a fail-safe password in order to gain back control over the mech.

"...fuck."

He had the Atlesian engineers to blame for this mess.

" **INVALID CODE! MANUAL CONTROL DISABLE! AUTO-PILOT ACTIVATED! ENGAGING TARGET!** " Like what it said earlier, the Paladin override all manual controls from the current pilot and shifted into auto-pilot.

Once freed from Roman's control, the Paladin ignored the four huntresses in the background and focused it's attention on Pain; the targeting system was locked onto Pain's signature as the Paladin extending both arms forward and unloading countless rounds of hot dust bullets at the current target. However, Pain was quick on his feet, avoiding it's rapid fire by moving from side to side. He spirited down towards the Atlesian Paladin, the bullets lagged behind the god. The mech couldn't keep up with him; the shinobi was moving at a faster rate than it's targeting system.

The Paladin tried to move back to keep him in firing-range of his Gatling guns, but it was futile at this point. Once Pain was in proximity of the prototype, the shinobi leaped and tackled the mech's waist-area. The collision hurled the Paladin and Roman further over a few meters before crashing onto the highway. And the crash didn't stop upon impact, the Paladin slid across the highway from it's original point while digging a few feet into the ground.

Roman was in full panic mode; the Paladin was down for the count and it's systems was no longer functioning, it was dark as hell, and his opponent was Pain. He was in complete shocked how Pain, single-handedly, destroyed an Atlesian Paladin in one fell swoop. But it was to be expected from the man who utterly destroyed three cities, leaving no survivors. Since it had become nearly quiet trapped in the cockpit, the only sounds heard was Roman's heavy breathing. That and the loose electrical sparks from the controls.

"Neo has a plan, I'm sure of it." the thief muttered to himself, "She wouldn't have ditched me, would she?"

A loud metal crash pounded inside Roman's skull, the sound of metal being ripped apart followed after. Because it was sweltering inside the mech, he began to sweatdrop quite literally. The screeching echoes continued for almost a minute before it came to a halt. Nervously and not being a total dumbass, Roman pulled out his Melodic Cudgel and aimed at the top of the Paladin, ready to blow the god's head to Kingdom Come. He sat in that position for almost half a minute now before he lowered guard.

In all of his years as a master thief and an ally/supplier to White Fang, this has got to be the worst life choice of all time.

An arm pierced right through the steel and into the humid cockpit where it rung Roman around his neck and yanked him from the downed mech and into the wide opening. The thief couldn't even see Pain or anything in that matter as he was being choked upon. He dropped his cane-cannon on the ground as his hands try to pry Pain's fingers off his neck. Roman thought this was the end for him; he always imagined his death would be the electric chair, not being choked to death or Oum-forbid swallowed whole by a Grimm to be his demise. Luckily for him, Oum was mercifully on his soul; Pain's tight grip on him loosen up, causing Roman to suck in more air into his lungs. Once he was breathing normally, his eyes slowly peeled open only to come face to face with the world's hated and feared god.

"Roman Torchwick," The hairless god harshly spoke to him as if he was a judge that was about to put him to death, "Hand over the location of White Fang's main hideout."

"What are you talking about?" Roman knew for a fact that if he spilled the beans, his boss would literally fry him a new asshole. And good Oum if she was on her period. But this is in the event if he was even caught and interrogated by the police; he didn't expect Pain to be the one to interrogate him.

"Deny all you want, I know you've been working with White Fang over many years now." Roman felt chills running down his spine every time Pain spoke; his voice was harsh and colder than his boss. "Tell me all you know and I'll spare your life."

"Like hell, I'm going to tell you anything! I'm not afraid of you!" Roman spat at Pain, putting on his tough guy act to intimidate him.

However, it had no effect on Pain as almost the entire populace of Remnants trembled before him; even hardened veterans would not dare cross his path. Besides the point, deep down, Roman was shitting in his pant. This was his darkest hour, his worst life choices of all time, etc. He just had to flaunt out his ego, and now, he's going to pay for this costly mistake.

"AHHHHHHH!" A shrieking cry of agony and pain erupted from Roman's mouth; one of his ribs cracked when Pain pressed his thumb deep into the thief's ribcage.

"You bastard! You broke my-AHHH!" Roman screamed in pain again as the god repeated this painful process to the thief's other non-broken ribs.

"No more games." He wasn't fooling around and Roman could see that now. Wait, scratch that; Roman could feel it now, "Submit or suffer."

"Okay okay! I'll talk!" The orange-haired thief gestured his hands in a 'backing away' position.

For all it's worth, he would rather feel the wrath of his boss than being tortured around by Pain; at least Cinder would keep his worthless ass for a while. He took a deep breath, nervous about confessing everything he knows about in an attempt to save his hide. Suddenly, a faint glimmer of light shined upon Roman's eyes. Despite causing his eyes to glare, he immediately knew who it was.

"All I know is… you can go fuck yourself!" Roman taunted the 'god', irritating him and causing him to punctured the thief right through his stomach.

A fitting end to the master thief known as Roman Torchwick, but what happens next surprised Pain. The orange-haired thief was suddenly replaced with a mirror which was fractured when he pierced Roman's stomach. The laws of gravity soon came into effect as the shattered mirror fell harmlessly onto the pavement, breaking into more little pieces.

"Ehm, ladies, gentleman, and Ice Queen." Pain and Team RWBY turned their heads to the new location of Roman's voice as they saw him standing at the hanger of the Bullhead. He was using his Melodic Cudgel as a stand and clutching his broken ribs with his other arm.

"Hey!" A certain someone was quite vexed when the thief called her the fancy word for 'bitch'.

"It's been always a pleasure meeting all of you! Now Neo, if you would…" Roman taunted to the group and the god as he was going to escape with his life. So to celebrate, the master thief thought it best to let his ego flare up to irritate those Beacon brats. And all this time, he didn't think to notice what Pain was currently doing in the background.

If he didn't waste time stroking his ego out and instead surveyed the area, he would have noticed the stolen Atlesian Paladin being lifted up and chucked right at the Bullhead. Yup, you read that right. Pain literally picked up the prototype mech, which was probably heavier than a Goliath, and hurled it at Roman like if it was a crumpled ball of paper.

To any human or faunus being, that seemed fucking impossible. To Roman Torchwick, he was shitting bricks.

"HOLY FUC-" The master thief was cut off shortly as the Paladin collided with the Bullhead, creating a massive explosion that engulfed the two vehicles. And it didn't just explode on contact, the Paladin knocked the Bullhead from its origin point as the two wrecked vehicles traveled over the team of huntresses and crashed into a building that was in the way. The latter was on fire as no regular human or faunus-being would be able to survive the explosion.

To the Beacon students, Roman Torchwick has died in the fiery explosion of two mechs colliding with each other. To Pain, he knew the truth; the thief and his accomplice were miles away from the city of Vale. Maybe it had something to do with that illusion earlier. He took his gaze from the fiery aftermath of the explosion over to the four huntresses who had just noticed that he was glaring at them as they position themselves in a fighting stance.

* * *

They couldn't believe what just transpired before their eyes. The heartless and merciless god dubbed as 'Pain' had just single-handedly taken down an Atlesian Paladin with a simple tackle. Something like that would be near-impossible to achieve. Pain then ripped and tore through the various metal that made up the mech and pulled out Roman Torchwick from the cockpit.

But that wasn't the craziest part. The craziest part was when Roman managed to squirm away from Pain's grasp and attempted to flee from them by a Bullhead. As Team RWBY only focused on the thief and not the god, they didn't even notice the Paladin being hurled at the airship until the last second. Sure, some people would have argued that a couple of hunters or huntresses had Semblance that could lift heavy objects with ease, but this was Pain they were talking about.

The girls then turned around from the explosion to see that Pain was glaring at them. And not in a 'parent/guardian-scold' glare, but rather a 'death at a door' glare. Regardless of the god's glare, they held their weapons out against him, ready to fight the god. Blake was now convinced that this is actually Pain as the man standing before them had the very same eyes as the 'god'. Both sides stationed themselves for about a couple of seconds before Pain spoke,

"Stay away. Roman Torchwick is my target."

They were a bit confused on what he said before Weiss retorted, "Says who?"

"You have no idea what you or your team have gotten themselves into, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss was taken back when Pain uttered her surname. Blake was next to speak, "What do you want with Roman Torchwick?"

"He knows all the whereabouts and locations of every single White Fang hideout. Even the headquarters." He repeated, knowing fully well that the huntresses couldn't hear his conversation with Roman. "My desire to obtain that knowledge."

"And what do you do with that knowledge?" Blake nervously questioned.

"The eradication of White Fang." The cat-faunus was scared of this outcome, "White Fang has been a concerning issue that I have yet to resolve. Their constant terrorism on both human and faunus has jeopardized the succession of my mission. But no more waiting, I'll put an end to White Fang."

"And how do you plan to that exactly?" Blake demanded.

"By exterminating each and every White Fang member, both current and former."

Chills were sent up Blake's spine as Ruby and Yang was greatly appalled by this disturbing act. Weiss actually felt sick to her stomach as that ideal was once her ideal when she was growing up.

"White Fang has become corrupted over the years to a point where they are distant from their original standpoints. As of now, they commit atrocious crimes and hate-filled acts against both humanity and their own race and disguised it as 'equal rights'." Pain explained.

"Then why target the former members?" Blake gripped her 'Gambol Shroud' tightly.

"With the fall of White Fang, another will take its place." Pain responded, "Faunus and humans will always repeat the same mistake more than once. Like you, Ms. Belladonna."

It was Blake's turn to be shocked that Pain knew her surname as well. "You seem surprised, don't be. I have every bit of knowledge from the four of you, Blake Belladonna, former member of White Fang."

"How did you-" Blake asked only to be quickly answered by Pain.

"Schnee Dust Company's databanks records every crime ever committed by White Fang. Some, if not all, listed a feline-faunus in their reports. Provided with rumors circulating a particular faunus who left the organization a few years ago, I put two and two together and that's how I came to know your name and your history with White Fang."

The faunus huntress was completely speechless, just learning how Pain was able to unearth her past so quickly. While in shock, Pain moved on to Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee: middle daughter of Jacques Schnee. The last time we met, you and your sister were cowering behind your father after I murdered the human scum that was your grandfather, Nicholas Schnee."

Ruby and Yang were wholly flabbergasted after learning a bit about their teammate's history. Blake was just as surprised as her teammates, never realizing that Weiss was there when her grandfather was murdered by Pain. The news media never released to the public that Nicholas's family was with him at the time of his death.

"How has your father been treating you over the past decade?" Pain asked a simple, yet crucial question to their icy teammate. Weiss shot out one of her bitter, cold glares at him, biting her cheek.

The god only let out a dry hmmph. "I see. I'll be paying him a visit after I deal with White Fang."

Weiss quickly knew what he meant by that and brew hatred in her aura as Pain turned his attention over to Ruby and Yang.

"Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, and Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Raven Branwen."

It was their turn to be shocked as the destructive and malicious 'god' knew their mothers. The two sisters know little to nothing regarding their mothers and yet Pain knew more about them.

"How do you know about my mother?" Yang gritted her teeth behind her mouth.

"It's been over a decade since I battled Team STRQ. That was your mother's team, along with Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen."

The blonde bruiser was completely taken off by shock after hearing her father's and uncle's name from Pain's mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" Yang shouted back, not taking a single crap from the 'god'. "You know nothing about me, my family, or my team!"

"I can see her personality in you, Yang." Pain noted, "I wonder if her fighting style has passed down onto you."

Ignoring the vicious glare from the blonde brunette, the 'god' glanced over to Ruby, who showed signs of fear and distress.

"How intriguing," Pain muttered to himself, "While your teammates view you as yourself, I see a young Summer Rose stand right before me."

"Y-you know about my mom?" Ruby had the same reaction when Pain mentioned her mother's name earlier; petrify and agog.

"Ruby, don't believe him for a second! For all we know, he could be lying!" Yang tried to warn her sister about Pain, but she didn't heed her warning. She wanted to know more about her mother.

"Summer Rose." The 'god' closed his eyes, remembering his past encounter with the white-caped huntress. "A huntress like yourself, she was one of few who could stand her ground against me back then."

Out of curiosity, the red-caped huntress leaned forward to hear more about her mother. Her sister, on the other hand, only cracked her knuckles, eager to blow Pain's smug face off. The faunus and the ice princess were also slightly intrigued to hear about Pain's encounter with Ruby's mother.

"When I fled from the battle between Team STRQ, Summer was the only one who could match my speed." Pain continued, "Though she displayed signs of weariness from our recent battle."

"Curious about the white-caped huntress's ambition, I asked why she would risk her own life fighting against me." In her mind, Ruby imagined her mother standing before Pain.

"Her response? She believed I was human." Pain solemnly replied, "And she was right; I was a child once, growing up in a hate-filled world. Now, I am a god."

"A monster." Bitterness and venom leaked from Weiss's mouth.

"I was called by many names, but a 'human'? That was the first," Pain somewhat ignored Weiss's comment and continued his encounter with Summer Rose.

"Why?" The rest of Team RWBY were completely surprised when their team leader said the simple word of curiosity. "Why did she call you a 'human'?

"In her eyes, she saw a man. Not as a god, but as a human." Pain answered, "Who was without a direction or a second purpose. She extended her hand out to me, hoping that I could see the error of my ways."

"However," Pain's rippled eyes wandered on the ground before glaring back at the huntresses, "what she didn't realize was that I lost all faith in humanity as well as faunus-kind for a long time now. And because of her actions, she paid dearly for her life."

The young leader of Team RWBY nearly fell to her knees after hearing what he had just revealed, only for Yang to catch her before she hit the ground.

The god finally ended, "If it wasn't for the reinforcement on their way, I would have taken her life much earlier."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Yang covered her younger sister's ears to shout vulgar language at Pain, "You have no right to trash-talk about Ruby's mother!"

Pain only remained silent, noting how the young huntress leader almost broke into tears as well as her older sister who was comforting her younger sibling while throwing daggers at him. The other two looked ready to pounce on him. But, this mattered little to the 'god'.

"I'll say this one last time, Roman Torchwick and White Fang is my priority. Interfere and I will not show any form of mercy." Pain's message echoed in Team RWBY's heads, instantly telling them not to fight. However, one of them didn't have 'mind over matter', rather it was 'matter over mind'.

Pain avoided one of Schnee's frozen projectile by simply tilting his head to his right. Team RWBY were stunned that it was Weiss who fired the first shot; frosty air came from the blade of Weiss's 'Myrtenaster'. So much for cool-headed.

"I'm not the scared girl from twelve years ago." Weiss stated, "I won't run away ever again!"

The morale of Team RWBY was surprisingly boosted after hearing Weiss's words of encouragement. The four huntresses held their weapon high against Pain, no longer afraid of the 'god'.

"We are Team RWBY! And we do not cower from anyone!" Ruby always wanted to say that; Yang smiled brightly at her sister's boldness, Weiss only shook her head, and Blake gave a faint smile to her friend.

"Like Team STRQ, like Team RWBY." Pain noted the similarities between the two teams.

Let the battle begin.

Without a moment's delay, Pain seemly produced a sharp black rod from his sleeves and dashed directly toward Team RWBY at blinding speed, giving them almost no time to react. He leaped into the air, reeling back his weapon while scanning for a target of his choice. Luckily, the four huntresses of Team RWBY quickly jumped out of harm's way, avoiding another freshly created crater the 'god' made.

A shadowy figure dashed out from the dust that covered the debris and made his way toward Weiss. But the youngest Schnee was nimble, quick to block Pain's black spear. The 'god' pounded his weapon against Weiss, hoping to break her stance. Unfortunately for him, Weiss was a far superior duelist than he was. Because of this skill difference, the young Schnee was efficient to block each of Pain's slashes and strikes until the faunus snuck up behind his back.

Blake transformed her 'Gambol Shroud' into it's katana form to deliver a crippling strike from behind. Strangely enough, Pain predicted the faunus's plan of attack and quickly pulled back his black receiver to block Blake's sneak attack. Weiss took this window of opportunity and attempted to pull off her own crippling strike, only for her rapier to hit the second black receiver that Pain created with his other hand.

The 'god' then blocked and parried strikes and slashes from both Blake and Weiss, using a bit of force attempting to knock them down. But for him, he couldn't pull off his own attacks as the two huntresses applied constant pressure on their strikes, forcing him to play defensively. Pain attempted to push them back, putting most of his strength into an attack against Blake. It proved to be successful and Pain kicked the faunus away while blocking the youngest Schnee's attack. He then strikes at Weiss with his other black receiver, but Weiss parried his strike with a fast reaction.

With the one receiver occupying Weiss's weapon, Pain made use of the other weapon in his left hand and swung it into Weiss's sides. Only for the young Schnee to use her 'Myrtenaster' to misdirect Pain's black receiver into stabbing the ground, causing the black rod to snap in half. But with one down, there was the other one. Pain reeled back his weapon in his right hand and was about to stab Weiss with it, but luckily for her, her blonde-haired teammate intercepted his attack.

Yang reeled back her hand, pumped it with her aura, and thrust her fist into Pain's ugly mug. However, Pain was very responsive, jumping only a couple of meters back to avoid the mindless-strike. While in the process of losing his other weapon. So instead of punching Pain's pierced face, the brawler unintentionally created a medium-sized crater from her impact on the highway. Weiss had been knocked back from the shockwave as well, but luckily, landed on both feet and her left hand.

"Watch it!" She berated her teammate as she stood back up, "I had him!"

"Well excuse me, princess." Yang retorted, "If I hadn't intervened, he would've stabbed you."

"Cmon, girls! We can bicker later." Ruby defused the tension between her teammates, regrouping with the two with Blake following later. "Right now, we need to focus."

"Fine." Both Weiss and Yang said in sync.

The four huntresses readied themselves as Pain cocked his bald head.

"So sis, what's the plan?" Yang asked.

"Freezer Burn." Ruby replied.

"Got it." Yang understood as Weiss and Blake nodded in response.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted, activating her strategic 'step-by-step' plan.

Pain didn't understand why she shouted some random word and he couldn't care less about it anyway. So he just sprinted directly towards the four huntresses, unaware that they had an ace up in their sleeves. Weiss dipped her blade into the ground, instantly freezing the ground in front of them. The 'god' saw the ground frozen, but it didn't slow him down or caused him to slip. Pain poured chakra into his feet, making it easily to walk on.

It was Yang's turn as she leaped into the air and slammed her fist onto the frozen highway, creating a heavy cloud of mist from the broken pieces of ice. The mist engulfed the 'god', shortening his vision while inside. Both Blake and Yang jumped to two different sides of the mist and began unloading rounds of dust bullets into the icy cloud. The two dashed around the cloud in circles, making it difficult for Pain to block or dodge the fast bullets.

But before Ruby could move on to the second step, Pain emerged from the icy mist and charged head on towards the red-hooded huntress. In response, Weiss used her glyph to create a massive ice wall between Ruby and Pain. The ice wall did little effect on the 'god' as he just plowed right through it. But, it did buy Ruby and Weiss enough time to jump away from him.

When Ruby landed, she then shouted to her teammates. "Checkmate!"

Hearing the second step of the plan, both Blake and Weiss launched themselves at Pain. The 'god' produced two black receivers from his sleeves, efficiently blocking two incoming strikes from two different location. Weiss goes on the defensive, countering and parrying each of his strikes. Blake goes on the offensive, putting more pressure into her attacks forcing Pain to play both defensively and offensively. The faunus huntress then slowly shifted her relentless attacks downwards to his legs, purposely trying to cripple him.

Weiss begins to imitate her teammate's attack style, soon joining her as the two were now on the offense and were trying to take a swing at his legs. However, Pain was one step ahead of them. By clashing their weapons together, the 'god' quickly knew that their plan of attack was to limit his movement and force him on the defensive. He continued letting the two huntresses play their little game with him before catching one of them off guard.

Clashing his black receiver against Schnee's 'Myrtenaster', Pain struck and slash at Weiss multiple times until their weapons were fixed into a blade lock. And because of Pain's abnormal strength, he was able to knock her rapier out of her hands and delivered a devastating side kick into her stomach. This single kick sent Weiss flying around the highway, but luckily, her team leader caught her before she crashed into a building.

"Ladybug!" Settling Weiss on the ground, Ruby rushed to Blake's aid as she struggled in her battle against Pain.

At the last second, the 'god' prevented a fatal slash from Ruby while also duking it out with Blake at the same time. The two huntresses began turning on the offensive, slashing and swinging their weapons against Pain. But, he blocked and parried every attempt made by the two. While trying to slash at him wasn't successful, Ruby and Blake were able to force him back and that was their plan; to get him in position for Yang's turn.

Once Ruby and Blake got Pain into position, Yang wasted no time and began launching dust shots from her 'Ember Celica' at his backside. The 'god' heard the sound of bullets being fired from behind and began trying to block them using his black receiver to deflect them. But this left his frontal defensive severely weakened, putting more strain on Pain's black rods causing it to slowly losing its durability. After a couple of hard-hitting blows, the black receiver in his right hand snapped after blocking a pressurized strike from Ruby's 'Crescent Rose'.

With nothing to defend himself from the two huntresses in front of him, Pain leaped into the air away from the two while launching his remaining weapon at Yang who shot at it until there was nothing left but tiny fragments of a black spear. Once he was far enough from the huntresses, the 'god' produced two more black receivers from his sleeves and readied himself for another one of their 'attacks'.

"Icy Bumblebee!" The leader of Team RWBY cried out loudly.

Blake threw her 'Gambol Shroud' at Yang to catch as she leaped forward into the air while the faunus used the momentum to swing the blonde-haired brawler around in a flail-like manner. Deciding not to be a sitting target, Pain rushed towards them at high speed. Suddenly, a projectile was hurled at him in a form of an iceball. The 'god' used his black receiver to knock it to the side, only for the snowball to explode on contact with his weapon. Immediately afterward, the area on the black receiver that the iceball touched began to freeze up.

The ice quickly crept from the black rod onto Pain's hand. Soon enough, the 'god' was frozen in ice. Only his head was the last spot to be frozen. Once his head was completely frozen, Pain struggled around in this icy prison trying to free himself, but it was of no use. He watched Blake launched Yang at him while the blonde bruiser coated herself in a brilliant white aura and reel back her fist.

"CHAAAA!"

With one powerful punch, Yang smashed right through a frozen Pain as he transformed into a million pieces. Frozen bits and pieces of the 'god' were sent flying everywhere before dissolving into water upon crashing onto the ground. Yang slid when she landed, clenching her fist tightly even after she smashed Pain. Once she came to a complete stop, she stood still for a few seconds before punching her fist into the air.

"WOOO! That was, by far, the greatest plan ever! Of all time." Yang commented after her team's success in defeating Pain before regrouping with her teammates.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Did you see how he went 'Rrrrah!' and we went 'We're going to stop you!' and you went 'hiyah!' and and..." Ruby's excitement could not contain itself as she began to reenact all the parts from the battle that she liked. "And he was like 'noooo!' It was soooooo cool Yang!"

"Settle down Ruby, I was there when it happened." Yang calmed down her younger sister who was just as hyper as Nora on sugar. "But I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah, it was a 'smashing' success!" Weiss decided to deliver her own joke to Team RWBY. Only Ruby giggled at her play on words, Blake merely shook her head and began walking away, and Yang simply said.

"No. Just, no."

"What?!" Weiss was getting upset, "But, you do it!"

In response, her teammate said. "There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it then?"

"Nope, it wasn't good enough." Yang stated as she started following Blake.

Weiss puffed her cheeks before catching up with Yang, "Well, at least I'm trying!"

Ruby smiled at her teammates before heading up with them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Didn't you learn never to let your guard down? Did you forget, Ruby Rose?"

Never in her life had Ruby been terrified than ever before. She dared not to look back, but a sudden react caused her otherwise. Pain launched a powerful punch at Ruby which barely grazed her and instead destroyed part of the highway. The red-hooded huntresses quickly ran to the safely of her teammates who just turned around after hearing a massive explosion.

"I got you." Yang embraced her sister after having a near-death experience. "It's okay, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. Big sis got your back."

After Ruby snapped back into reality, she and her teammates positioned themselves into a fight stance completely caught off guard by the quick 'resurrection' of Pain. From Ruby's original position stood Pain; no damages with the exception of his tattered, bullet-riddled black cloak. Team RWBY was in complete shock that standing before them was Pain who last time, he was destroyed and transformed into a million pieces.

"I must say: Each of you possesses precise execution and team synergy." Pain praised the team of huntresses who had bested him.

"How?! How are you still alive?!" Weiss demanded answers as he should be dead at this point. "Yang obliterated you into a million pieces!"

"The one you destroyed was a shadow clone." Pain answered, "I made one from inside the mist earlier."

The four huntresses were completely speechless after finding out that they only destroyed his clone. But Blake was the most shocked of them all; her semblance ' **Shadow** ' creates clone versions of herself and there was Pain who could create a clone that was just as powerful as he was and dubbed it 'Shadow Clone'.

"That's impossible!" Yang shouted.

"Nothing's impossible." Pain retorted, "For with God, nothing shall be impossible."

Both sides of Pain's face began to contort; skin popping veins while being pushed and pulled from his face. Believe it or not, the skin sprouted one face for each side with these new faces looking an exact duplicate of the frontal face. It was a nightmarish sight for the four huntresses, especially Ruby who's going to have nightmares about this gruesome transformation.

But the freakiest thing wasn't his three-faced head; it's what happened next that amazed and terrified Team RWBY. Pain unzipped his black cloak and pulled it off him, revealing a six-armed, shirtless man with many black stubs on his forearms and a saw-like tail that wrapped out around his stomach. Because of the metal circles on his shoulders that are all connected with a metal line, the four huntresses pondered if he was really human or not.

" _Is he a robot like Penny?_ " Ruby wondered to herself before shaking her head in denial, " _No, he can't be. He grew faces. Robots can't grow faces, can they? But how do you explain his 'tail' then?_ "

"I see the four of you are intrigued about my physical form." Pain noticed their confusion when he presented his alternate form to them. "Allow me to enlighten you; this body is made entirely of metal and steel. 'An android' as you would refer it to."

"You're not really there, are you?" Blake was the first one to speak, "You just control that robot from the Dauntless Isles."

"It is for you to contemplate your own question." Pain equivocate his response, "I care little either way."

The 'god' extended his frontal right arm forward, producing an abundance of missiles that were fired straight at Team RWBY. Fortunately, the four huntresses were able to leap out of harm's way before the missiles struck them. Instead, the missiles blew up a sizeable portion of the highway. With the huntresses trying to recover from the early airstrike, Pain moved in for the kill.

He dashed towards the nearest huntress, which was Weiss, and reeled back his frontal right fist. Knowing fully that she can't block this attack, the youngest Schnee quickly rolled out of Pain's path as he threw his punch into a building behind her demolishing it entirely. Team RWBY were more than shocked when they witnessed an entire building being destroyed with a single punch; they were terrified, Weiss more than her teammates.

Pulling out his arm from the debris, Pain launched his saw tail behind him. The rigid tail went for Ruby who was completely taken off by surprise. Luckily for her, her faunus teammate jumped in front of her and deflected the tail with her weapon. The saw tail pulled back as Pain leaped in the air and threw out his tail at them again. Blake raised her 'Gambol Shroud' above her head and successfully blocked a downwards chop from the saw tail.

Once Pain landed on the highway, he focused his strength into his saw tail trying to slice through the faunus's weapon. Because of the immense pressure, Blake was forced onto one knee who was trying to shove away his saw tail. Seeing a window of opportunity in front of the blonde brawler, Yang charged directly at Pain who was busy with Blake. However, she failed to realize that Pain had grown a face on both sides, easily seeing Yang coming at him from a mile away. The 'god' pulled back his saw tail from Blake and swung it around himself to slash at Yang.

The daughter of Raven Branwen pulled her legs into the air, narrowly missing the tail by an inch, before throwing her fist at Pain's left side face. However, her fist was caught by his middle left hand who swung her around his body and launched the blonde brawler at her teammates. Blake quickly caught her flying teammate, but the momentum caused her to tumble backward. With his saw tail still in motion, Pain swung his tail at the three members of Team RWBY only for Weiss to create an ice glyph, in a form of a snowflake, shielding the incoming tail strike.

Annoyed, Pain reeled back his saw tail and hurled it at the young Schnee. Weiss immediately jumped over the saw-like tail and thrusting her 'Myrtenaster' through one of the four holes of the tail, stabbing the ground in the process. This effectively halted the saw-like tail's movement and also the ice began forming around it. Seeing the same trick twice didn't fret the 'god'. Instead, he grabbed the other end of his saw tail and ripped it in two. Weiss cursed herself, seeing how her plan didn't work the second time.

After Weiss pulled her rapier out from the highway, Pain threw his dismembered frozen tail at the three huntresses. Blake then stood in front of Ruby and Yang, slashing the iced tail in two. Weiss then regrouped with her teammates as the four of them readied for Pain's unpredictable attacks.

"So Rubes, do you have a plan to take down this guy?" Her older sister asked.

"I have no clue how to beat him." Ruby admitted, "We've already used the previous four and they didn't work out as I had thought they would."

"C'mon, there has to be something." Weiss pushed her teammate to come up with a plan.

"I really don't- wait!" Ruby hatched an idea in her mind, "I got one!"

The 'god', on the other hand, had a blank expression on his frontal face before shifting into a crude grin. Not giving them a chance to react, he grabbed his frontal right wrist and pulled out a cluster of segmented missiles from within his arm. He pointed his arm at Team RWBY, launching all missiles from his arm.

Luckily for them, the huntresses saw missiles coming in their vicinity and Yang quickly jumped in between her teammates and the rockets. Cocking her 'Ember Celica', Yang fired several explosive dust rounds at the incoming missiles, igniting the fuel inside the rockets, and creating a chain explosion that halted the remaining missiles from reaching Yang and her teammates. With the aftermath of the explosion producing a black smog, it heavily decreased the vision for Team RWBY as they couldn't see Pain rushing towards them from within the smoke.

He went for Yang who, in return, crossed her arms in an 'X' to brace herself for his attack. Pain threw out a powerful blow to Yang, knocking her back a great distance. In retaliation, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake swung their weapons at Pain. However, the 'god' produced black receivers from the palms of his six hands, effectively parrying the three huntresses clashed their weapons against each other, occasionally, Pain would perform a leg sweep on either Blake or Weiss.

The three huntresses were actually struggling during their 'blade sandwich'. Due to Pain having additional four arms, the girls couldn't focus on one spear; they had to block and parry two more black spears. Blake had it worse as she tried to block three rods. As the clash progressed, the huntresses were starting to display signs of weariness. Pain, on the other hand, showed no fatigue. In any case, he was getting more worked up putting more force into his strikes and swings.

Fortunately for Team RWBY, they didn't have to keep this up. Ruby spotted Yang getting back up and activating her Semblance. Once she was covered in a brilliant white aura, the blonde brawler sprinted down the highway readied to deliver a devastating punch to Pain. However, the 'god' noticed Yang coming down the highway and was most prepared for her. While fighting against Blake, Pain purposely broke the black receiver in his middle right hand by striking against Blake's 'Gambol Shroud', but quickly parrying her attack with one of his other black receivers.

The moment her weapon recoiled when she struck at his black receiver, Pain used his middle right hand to grabbed the faunus by her throat and used Blake as a meat shield to block Yang's incoming punch while knocking both Ruby and Weiss backward with his other black receivers on his left hand-side. As predicted by the 'god', Yang halted her advance once she saw that her teammate was being used as a shield. Since Yang was a couple of feet away from Pain, he threw his black receiver into her stomach before she had a chance to react.

Fear and shock engulfed the blonde brawler as well as the rest of her teammates; blood began leaking onto her clothes as well as dripping from her mouth. Unfazed by blood, Pain threw a choking Blake at a bleeding Yang. The feline-faunus crashed into the blonde brawler causing the both of them to tumble across the highway, unable to move.

"YANG!" Ruby's eyes began tearing up as she just witnessed her older sister being impaled.

"Bastard!" Weiss was disgusted how Pain used a dirty move on Yang by using Blake as a meat shield and stabbing the blonde brawler when she let her guard down.

With both Blake and Yang out of the picture, the 'god' went for Weiss next. Even when against four additional black receivers, Ruby and Weiss blocked and parried each of Pain's swings and slashes for the most part. But even then, he displayed a greater strength than before; putting more pressure into each clash and strikes. This change in his fighting-style has caused the two huntresses to tire quickly, forcing to play on the defensive and blocking powerful strikes while being pushed back.

Once Ruby was getting sluggish in her counters, Pain knocked the red-hooded huntress back with a powerful shove from the back of his frontal left hand. Now, it was only him and the Schnee. Immediately, he poured every ounce of strength into his attacks making them more lethal than ever. Even as a skilled duelist, Weiss could not match up against the sheer strength of Pain. But who needs strength when you have both precision and grace like Weiss.

The young Schnee jumped back from Pain and activated her semblance ' **Glyphs: Time Dilation** ', speeding herself up while slowing down everything around her. Aiming 'Myrtenaster' at Pain's center chest area, Weiss dashed in for the kill and successfully stabbing at his heart. Once the time has been set back to normal, the snow-colored hair huntress looked up at Pain's face and smirked as she had beaten him. The rapier had pierced right through the 'god', killing him in the process.

However, that wasn't the case; it was never the case. Pain did get stabbed, it was unavoidable, but he didn't die from it.

In fact, all he did was smile back. And it wasn't a typical smile; it was a psychotic smile. Weiss Schnee is going to have a couple of nightmares after his nefarious smile was imprinted into her mind.

Back to reality, Pain dropped his black receiver in his middle right hand as that specify hand began to twitch. His twitching fingers then evolved into an erratic movement as if something was living inside his hand. He paused his hand's movement as the five fingers extended itself, confirming that Pain was indeed an android. Weiss was no fool; she knew when to fall back. Pulling her rapier from Pain's chest, she used his body as a springboard and leaped away from him.

Back to the 'god', his entire hand transformed into an arm-mounted cannon. Pain pointed his arm cannon at Weiss; the barrel of the cannon was spinning at high speed. Not thinking clearly and being overconfident, Weiss used her ' **Glyphs** ' to create an ice-made wall that will shield her from the blast. Behind her wall, the young Schnee could literally feel the massive energy being generated from the cannon. Pain packed an abounding amount of chakra, in the form of purple energy, into his arm-mounted cannon before firing it at Weiss.

Weiss braced for impact, but lucky for her, Ruby used her semblance ' **Speed** ' to snatch her teammate from the incoming blast. The chakra blast, not only obliterated the ice wall but as well as devastated everything in that general direction. Luckily, no one was harmed or killed.

"She's fast." Pain took note of Ruby's speed as he turned around and saw Blake rushing towards him.

A reckless assault, Pain threw one of his black receivers at the cat-faunus instantly impaling her. It seems that Blake was attempting a sneak attack but immediately failed as soon as the 'god' turned around and impaled her. It was a foolish mistake by Blake until she exploding. As the black smog disbursed, it was revealed that Blake was alive and had regrouped with her teammates.

"An explosive clone." Pain quickly figured out Blake's semblance.

Seeing how the remaining huntress was starting to become weary of this brutal battle, the 'god' decided to end this charade. Pain sprinted down towards the three huntresses who were unable to react in time as he delivered a devastating blow into Blake's stomach. Everything happened so fast for the faunus that the only thing she could do was cough out saliva and blood from her mouth. The force of his fist managed to send Blake flying across the highway before crashing into a building that was in her path.

"BLAKE!" Ruby cried out as she was too late to save her comrade.

After taking down Blake, Pain spun around and blocked a swipe from Weiss's rapier with his remaining black receivers. The Schnee was more than livid when the 'god' took down her two of her teammates and because of it, her mind was ravaged with hate and pride. Breaking the remaining four black receivers with her 'Myrtenaster', Weiss performed a multitude of strikes and thrusts at the 'god' only for him to take a step backward to dodge her fury attacks while blocking some of them with his frontal arms.

Vexed how she could not inflict enough damage to him, Weiss finally thrusted her rapier into Pain's chest again hoping that she actually kills him. However with a slight change in movement, she stabbed him a few inches left from the center of his chest. With her blade embedded in his chest, Pain grabbed hold of 'Myrtenaster' with his frontal left hand and delivered a good uppercut with his frontal right hand into her stomach. Like Blake, Weiss coughed out saliva as she was sent hurling into the air. Pulling out her rapier from his chest, his back right hand extended out becoming a grappling hook that caught the Schnee from the air and brought her smack down onto the highway creating a small crater in the concrete. Pain pulled back his extendable hand as he walked to the edges of a newly made hole. In the center, laid an unconscious Weiss who groaned in pain. The 'god' later threw her weapon in the hole with her before facing his final target, Ruby. But before he could make a move, he heard a familiar voice shouting behind him.

"Hey asshole, you dropped something!"

Pain turned around and was immediately struck with his own black receiver. Yang, somehow, managed to pull out the black spear in her stomach and threw it at him, giving her time to counterattack as he recoiled from his weapon. Close in on Pain, the blonde brawler delivered brutal punches and hooks at his three faces. Even when the 'god's' faces was harder than diamonds, Yang struck out on him blow to blow.

"What's-the-matter? To-scared-to-hit-a-girl-like-me?" Yang taunted while in between punches.

She poured all of her remaining strength into disfigured Pain's three faces. Pouring everything into one final punch, Yang threw her fist into knocking his head clean off. She had thought she had won against Pain when little did she know, he was very resilient. He caught her fist before it could touch his broken face. Yang was baffled at first, completely caught off guard when she saw Pain stopped her punch, before launching her other fist into his face only for his other hand to catch her punch. She growled, both hands trapped by his hand, before using her head to headbutt him.

But Pain was faster than she was and pounded his head against hers, causing Yang's forehead to bleed out a bit as well as sending her a few feet from him. Without a chance to recover from the headbutt, Pain grabbed Yang by her neck and slammed her into the ground. He then pulled her from the ground and hurled the brawler huntress into one of the buildings across from him. Once the dust had cleared itself, Yang slumped to her knee before collapsing forward onto the ground. With all three huntresses down, Pain had one final target left:

Ruby Rose.

* * *

She couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it; the destructive god, known as Pain, has single-handedly taken down all of her teammates and now she's the only one left standing. Yet Ruby held 'Crescent Rose' firmly in her hand, regardless of being shaken up. She will not back down because heroes never back down.

"Ruby Rose." Pain spoke in a soft, manner voice. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Do you feel a sense of dread in your stomach, fear in your veins, or chills down your spine?" Pain asked a trivial question to Ruby.

The leader of Team RWBY spoke no words and instead glared at the 'god', but deep down, she was afraid. She was scared and terrified. Her body wanted to run away, her mind told her she didn't stand much of a chance against him, but her heart told her to stand and fight. It reminded her to never run away from a battle because it is not what a huntress does.

Pain paused for a bit after hearing no response from Ruby, "Ordinary men flee when they sense my presence, faunus quake in terror when I arrive, and Grimm cowered before me. Yet, in your eyes, your silver eyes. You display courage that mortal men could not dream of, a mind sharper than a blade, and speed that even surpasses my own. Yet I ponder… how is it that you possess such feats when you are a mere child."

Usually, if someone called Ruby a child that wasn't her parents or her sister, she would immediately tell them that she wasn't a child and corrects them that she's fifteen years old. However this was Pain she was hearing from who spoke highly of her despite being enemies, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

With nothing coming out of Ruby's mouth, Pain resumed. "...I understand. In which case, I have no desire to fight you any longer and so, I take my leave."

"I will spare your friend's lives and, in return, you nor your friends are to not pursue Roman Torchwick or White Fang." Pain offered a deal to Ruby, "Do you agree to these terms?"

Ruby pondered to herself for a while now, deciding whether or not to accept his agreement. After a few minutes of pondering, Ruby looked up at Pain and told him her answer.

"No."

Disappointed, Pain merely shook his head, "With feats such as a hero, why is that the young ones are typically the stubborn ones?"

"If you wish to continue the fight, so be it." Pain pointed out his left frontal arm at Ruby.

From there, the arm split into two, revealing an enormous missile from inside his arm.

"You can't escape." Pain told her, "This missile has an aura detection system. Once your signature been identified and locked on, it won't stop until it hits its target."

Ruby was paralyzed in fear and awe after seeing his massive missile. But once the paralysis wore off, Ruby made a run for it using her semblance ' **Speed** ' to transform herself into a small tornado of red petals. But the missile already scanned Ruby's aura signature as Pain launched the massive missile from his arm. From there, the chase was on.

The red-hooded huntress flew down the highway with the missile on her heels. Turning right on an interselection, the missile made a sharp turn and burned more fuel to close in on her. Ruby tried to lose it by going in a zigzag, but it proved to be utterly useless as the missile only headed straight. Seeing how her plan isn't going the way she wanted it to, Ruby had to improvise and headed directly to a narrow alleyway. She hopes that the missile wouldn't follow her where it could easily explode if it hits the narrow walls of the alleyway. However, she failed to calculate if she would have enough space to fit through the alleyway and if this was a dead end.

Luckily, fortune favors her tonight as the missile headed straight up into the air instead of going through the alleyway and there was a tight squeeze for Ruby as she could see the other side of the alleyway. Exiting the other side, Ruby made a right turn and headed towards the city limits. As she was running, the leader of Team RWBY realized that her unconscious friends were still back there with Pain. But before she can go into deeper thoughts, she heard the sound of jets roaring. Ruby looked back and saw the missile right behind her again.

Pushing her body faster than before, Ruby tried to run away from the aura-seeking missile that was chasing to the ends of Remnant.

"C'mon Ruby, think!" she spoke to herself, "How do I get this missile off my- what I got it!"

Turning right on another intersection, Ruby sped herself faster than ever. Even though she was putting more strain on her body, Ruby didn't stop for anything. Taking one more right, she headed nonstop towards Pain. After what seems like hours for Ruby, in actuality, it took Ruby ten minutes to reach Pain's location. But once Pain saw the huntress flying towards him, he grabbed and pulled out his arm holding the multiple missile inside. The 'god' pointed his frontal right hand at Ruby and launched all the missile from his arm. There were about seven in total. As she was approaching Pain at a fast rate, the huntress suddenly remembered a crucial flaw to her elaborate plan: If she avoided the missiles, they would still hit the big missile behind her.

With little time to think up a plan, Ruby transformed her enormous scythe into its sniper form and fired a single dust shot at one of the missiles. The red-hooded huntress was betting on pure luck now as she hoped that her one bullet would set off a single missile, creating a massive chain reaction that would prematurely explode the other missiles. And believe it or not, her plan worked. Somehow, the trajectory of the dust bullet had managed to puncture through the steel shell and still have enough acceleration to ignite the fuel from inside while being fired from a custom-made sniper rifle that was spinning inside a miniature rose tornado.

With the threat of the smaller missile eliminated, Ruby pushed herself to her goal while leading the aura-seeking missile behind her. But Pain was not done yet, he had one more trick up his sleeve. Seeing how the missile was closing in on her, the 'god' reeled his frontal right fist back holding it until the last second. Only a few feet away, Ruby switched off her semblance and slid underneath Pain who was off by a few seconds as he only punched the highway instead. As soon as she was on the other side of him, the huntress quickly stood back up as the huge missile struck Pain instead of her.

Following afterward was a huge explosion that engulfed the 'god'. Ruby ran only a couple of feet before she was picked up by the blast. But since she was on the edges, the huntress literally rode the explosion and tumbled a great distance from her original spot. Once Ruby stopped rolling across the highway, she used her scythe to pull herself up, but only managed to stand on one knee. Fortunately, she wasn't severely hurt from the explosion, only receiving a few scorch marks on her red cape.

Forcing herself to stand up, Ruby noticed an oval-shaped object rolling towards her. She braced for impact only to realize that it wasn't a bomb. It was Pain's severed head; wires and metallic objects that Ruby herself didn't recognized protruded from his neck. The huntress could see the damage done to his face that was inflicted by her older sister; bruised up with huge dents and miniaturize craters. The side faces twitched their eyes, contorted their mouths, and clenched their teeths before ceasing all forms of movement. That only terrified Ruby as she has never seen human-like expressions plastered on a robot before. Well to be fair, Penny was the first one, but not dying/crazy expressions before.

But it no longer mattered to Ruby anymore. She and her teammates had fought against Pain and came out as victors. The huntress closed her eyes as she sighed in relief. It was over.

* * *

 **And that ends Chapter 5. See you in Chapter 6.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **What? Why are you scrolling for? There's nothing but spacebars.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay, you caught me. The story is far from over. But be warned, if you're a Ruby fan, this might be painful for you to read.**

* * *

"Well done, Ruby Rose. Well played."

Ruby snapped her eyes open after hearing Pain's voice congratulating her. She looked down at the decapitated head but saw no movement from it. Next, she scanned the massive flames yards away from her position. Ruby might be crazy or something, but she definitely saw a silhouette of a man from within the flames.

"It is remarkable how you managed to use my one of my own missiles to destroy me." Pain's voice continued to praise her, "Following my destruction, I've learned the flaws are in this body. And that, I thank you."

"Im-imposi-impossible..." Ruby muttered quietly, truly frighten how even his own missile didn't have any effect him.

"You are curious as to how I am currently conversing with you, is that correct?" Pain's voice asked as Ruby hesitantly nodded. "This isn't an illusion nor a clone. This is, however-"

With a loud snap, the massive flame immediately dispersed revealing a tall man that looked somewhat similar to Pain. Black cloak with red clouds, purple spiral eyes, hell he even had orange hair unlike the bald Pain preceding him. But, it wasn't the 'god' that the media portrayed him. This version of Pain had a circular stud on the bridge of its nose, a diagonal row of studs on each of his cheeks, and three spike black piercings in each ear. He looked intimidating, but that was nothing compared to what was behind him.

It was a humongous demonic head with magenta flames surrounding it. It towered over Pain in comparison. It bore the same purple spiral eyes as Pain with a black crown that had a golden "王" in the center. It had long white feathers on the tip of it's 'eyebrows' and teeth that were the size of Pain's head. This alone will haunt Ruby's dreams for weeks to come. And right now, it was chewing something in its mouth. Weiss would have commented on how disgusting the head was chewing openly. But the Schnee wasn't with her, she was out cold.

The massive head stopped chewing and opened it's mouth. What came afterward made Ruby questioned the mysterious 'god'. A hand emerged from the mouth as the Pain that her team fought against stepped forward into the light. He was completely rebuilt, showing no signs of battle-damage or his other two faces. In fact, it looked like if Team RWBY never made a single scratch on him as he even had his black cloak on. Seeing how the robotic Pain had his head intact, Ruby looked down at the severed head to watched the decapitated head disintegrate into ash leaving only his scorched headband behind.

"-reality." The robotic Pain finished the other Pain's sentence.

Ruby tried to stand up after seeing Pain wasn't defeated just yet, only to collapse on one knee again due to the heavy amount of strain on her body's physiology.

"Why?" The tall Pain spoke, "Why try to resist?"

The huntress attempted to pull herself back up again, coughing out blood as a result of straining her body.

"Why bother fighting me," Pain recited the very same words to a kunoichi many years prior, "when you know, you'll only die."

"Because…" Ruby finally answered as she managed to stand up, "that is what a huntress does. To protect the ones they love and care deeply, that is who Ruby Rose is!"

Pain paused. If he remembered correctly, that was his nindō from his days of old. Nagato swore that he would fight anyone in order to protect his friends.

"Yahiko…" Pain uttered his late friend/brother's name discreetly.

But before he could fall deeper into memories, Pain remembered one of his own philosophy.

" _Even innocent foolish children will grow up in the face of pain, until their thoughts and beliefs are the same as their doubts._ "

Pain's heart harden, severing all ties to his past. "I see you still have your childish philosophies, how you will never give up regardless of the situation. Just like Summer Rose."

Ruby felt the anger in her heart after hearing the 'god' mentioned her mother's name again. The red caped huntress held her scythe forward despite being critically injured. But she didn't retreat, she didn't hide, and she didn't falter. Ruby would fight as long as she could stand in order to protect her friends. A noble feature for someone so young. Though she stayed true to her words, the young huntress had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"You and your mother both share similar qualities." Pain admitted, "But there is one major difference that separates you from Summer. A difference that you yourself have not experienced yet. Do you want to learn what this difference is?"

Torn apart by curiosity and fear, Ruby hesitantly nodded her head.

"Pain." The 'god' answered. "You have yet to learn what pain truly is. You live inside your own reality, unaware of what pain is. Summer had to learn the hard way and since then, she never thought of challenging me again. Now it is your turn to share her fate. Learn to embrace the fear of feeling about what it is like to envisage and what it is to know true pain. Because when I had nothing... I always had pain."

The bald, spiked Pain charged directly at Ruby, producing a black receiver from the palm of his right hand. The red caped huntress swiftly blocked his spear with her massive scythe, but was pushed back by his strength. The other Pain just stood on the sidelines as the demonic head slowly sank back into the ground. Swing his rod out wildly, the bald Pain kept Ruby on the defensive forcing her to block every single strike he made against her. She tried to move away, but he would jump towards her preventing her from escape. And the huntress couldn't keep this up forever; she was burning both aura and energy like crazy to block his attacks. But once Ruby managed to break his weapon in two, she swung her 'Crescent Rose' at Pain in a horizontally slash. However, the 'god' caught her scythe before it touched his chest. Seeing how her attack failed, she tried to pull away and failed miserably as his grip on her weapon tighten. Pain then delivered a powerful jab to the huntress's stomach, sending her across the highway.

Lacking sufficient energy and strength, Ruby tumbled across the concrete road before stopping a few seconds afterward. Unable to get up, she could only look forward as her precious 'Crescent Rose' was firmly held in Pain's hands. He examined her scythe with little expression before forcefully snapping the weapon in two. And then snapping it again. Ruby's heart was devastated after witnessing her precious 'Crescent Rose' being destroyed by Pain. The 'god' tossed away the remains of the scythe as he made his way towards Ruby. She tried to get away from him, but her legs wouldn't listen; they were tired and beaten. Once Pain towered over the fallen huntress, he grabbed Ruby by her throat and lifted her from the ground. Without any compassion or mercy, the 'god' began beating up the red caped huntress delivering punches into her stomach. Ruby started coughing out blood from each blow to the stomach. She felt like if her body was lit on fire and the flames got intense every time. After he was finished, Pain flung Ruby over his shoulder as she landed before the other Pain who walked towards her.

Unable to move even the slightest, Ruby could feel the cold hands touching the back of her neck as she was put in a nelson hold by the bald Pain. Staring at the ground, she saw only half of the other Pain's body as his lower part came into her view. The 'god' fixed this issue by merely lifting Ruby's chin up. The huntress could clearly see a close up on his unusual eyes; shades of purple that spiral into rings. At one point, she swore his eyes were staring into her soul.

"Now, we're going to end this petty charade." Pain created a black receiver from the palm of his hand and pointed it at Ruby's neck, barely piercing the skin. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. Your life won't end here, not yet anyway. What I want from you is your oath. Swear to me that you will never interfere with my plans or White Fang ever again."

No words came out from her mouth. Only a fiery spirit glowed brightly in her eyes.

"You're quite the stubborn one, aren't you?" Pain could see her undying spirit burn brighter than the sun, "No matter, there are other methods of extinguishing the light."

Grasping one of the sides, Pain stripped the huntress of her red cape. It wasn't easily to pull off, but once he heard the tearing sounds from the cape, he yanked it off with ease. Ruby's eyes widen in horror as her heirloom was ripped from her and in the hands of Pain. A tattered crimson cape with scorch marks on it and tears around the hood was held firmly in the 'god' other hand. Ruby struggled to break free, but it only tightens Pain's grip around her.

"W-wait! Please hand it back!" Ruby pleaded Pain for her red cape back, "Please give it back to me!"

"Summer wore a similar cape just like yours." Pain took the time to examine Ruby's cape, "Except hers was white as snow while yours is crimson as blood. I wonder... was this the last thing she gave to you before she died?"

Ruby immediately shook her head, "N-no!"

"How fitting that before Summer died, she passed down her legacy to you, her child." The 'god' continued, "And what better way to be remembered by is having her daughter dress up exactly like her. Hence the cape's purpose. Although, this fabric may serve a bigger purpose than just a legacy."

"It's the only bond between you and your mother. Isn't that right, Ruby?"

She didn't need to respond, Pain saw it in her silver eyes; fear and loneliness.

"They say that a bond between a mother and her daughter is greater than true love. But, that's only in fairy tales." Pain's hand slowly began to heat up, "This is reality. Love leads to hate through sacrifice. And because of hate, bonds between loved ones are severed. The bond you share with your mother will be all but ashes."

"NO!"

Immediately after saying that, chakra from his hand ignited the crimson cape setting Summer's only gift in blazes. Tears began leaking from Ruby's heated face as she struggled to free herself from Pain's grip. Watching the only thing left behind from her late mother burning away made Ruby's insides hurt a lot more than her outsides. She could feel heart throbbing in pain and her red face leaving a trail of tears down her cheek. Ruby wanted this to be a horrible nightmare and when she woke up, she would be in her dorm with her teammates. But this was no nightmare, this was her being pulled into reality.

Once the flames died out, there was nothing left of the red cape but ashes. To mock the huntress even further, it began to rain. Droplets of water dissolve what remained of the cape as the heavy rain soaked the two Pains and the capeless huntress. The rain had no effect on Pain as he lived his whole life in the rain while the falling water masked her leaking tears. Ruby continued to sob quietly over the 'death' of her mother. Most people would think this was far enough. Not to Pain; he could still see the last spark of defiance in her eyes.

"No..." She sobbed.

"You haven't learned pain just yet." The 'god' told her, "It's more than just severing connections; when we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of hate and death follows with it. The only way you can comprehend pain is through the death of others."

His purple spiral eyes drifted over to one of the buildings where he threw the huntress called 'Yang' into. Ruby saw the look in his eyes and realized what he was planning to do next.

"What! No, I beg you!" Ruby pledged her sister's life, "Not her! Please! Take me! Not her!"

The 'god' ignored her pleas as he headed over to the damaged building. It wasn't until halfway when the huntress suddenly said:

"I'll do whatever you say, just please don't kill my sister!"

A long period of silence echoed the highway before he spoke, "Why? What's stopping me from taking your sister's life?"

"I'll do whatever you say!" Ruby cried out, "Just please don't kill her! Please!"

"Then wove this on your soul." Without turning his back, he ordered her to make an oath to him. "Swear to never cross paths with me again or pursue White Fang. Do that and I'll stop the pain. Refuse and your friends will die."

"I swear..." Ruby uttered.

The 'god' frowned at her pathetic attempt at an oath, continued to walk ever closer to Ruby's sister.

"Wait! I promised!" She tried to reason with him.

"It was pathetic hearing you take an oath." He criticized, "If you love your sister, you'll do it right."

"I, Ruby Rose, swear to never pursue White Fang ever again and never interfere with god's plan ever again!" The crying huntress finally swore a proper oath to the 'god'.

Pain paused in his tracks, he wasn't quite satisfied with Ruby's response.

"Know this." He told the sobbing huntress, "The reason why you and your team are still alive is because I allow it. If you betray your oath to me, I will personally hunt and kill everyone you know and love. And when you beg for me to stop, when I drag you to the point of death, I will show no mercy. Is that understood, daughter of Summer?"

But he never got a respond from Ruby. Instead, he was momentarily blinded by the searchlight as Altas soldiers and Atlesian knight poured in from all sides of the highway. Once his vision came back, the 'god' counted about thirty to fifty armed forces quickly approaching their vicinity. Seeing how there was no chance for an escape, Pain pointed the black receiver directly at Ruby's heart.

"Lower your weapons or the girl dies." The tall Pain threatened the soldiers, only for them to cock their rifles and pointed them at him. It didn't seem that they care at all if Ruby dies or not.

Luckily, a familiar voice eased the tensions between the soldiers and the 'god'. "Hold your fire! Deactivate GOS Protocol and activate sentry mode. Voice recognition: Ironwood."

All the Altas soldiers and Atlesian knight immediately lowered their firearms as General Ironwood past through his men and stopped a few meters away from Pain.

"General James Ironwood." Pain greeted the general of the Altas Military.

"Pain." Like Weiss, Ironwood spat out his name like poison. "What brings you here? I thought you were back at your island, plotting another city destruction."

"White Fang." Pain skipped the formality after seeing that Ironwood was in no mode for games. "I was brought here to Vale after hearing rumors about the White Fang's HQ being built nearby."

"If you're here for White Fang, why are you torturing that huntress?" Ironwood questioned.

"They were in my path." Pain admitted, "I told them to retreat and they instead attacked me."

"Drop her now!" Ironwood ordered the 'god'. "My men are readied to fire on my signal. So if you don't let her go now, I'll let my men do the talking instead."

"I know you have no means of stopping me, but I'll release her." The bald Pain threw Ruby to Ironwood who landed on beside his feet.

"That still doesn't answer my question earlier." James picked up the crying huntress. "Why did you do this to her?"

"Because," Pain stated, "you should understand why. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, I was doing her favor."

"What favor could she possibly want from someone like you?" The general glared at the 'god'.

"I showed her what reality truly is." The two Pains took a step back, "I look forward to facing you again if we were to meet once more."

"Hold it!"

It was too late. A puff of smoke engulfed the two Pains as the soldiers began firing into the white smokescreen. Once the smoke disperses, he was gone. No trace of anything. General Ironwood growled in annoyance after letting the 'god' get the best of him.

"General!" James turned around to see a high ranking soldier rushing towards him, "What should we do now?"

"Load up the huntresses and take them straight to the Vale Hospital." Ironwood ordered, "I need to make a scroll call."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **The Dauntless Isle, ?**

Using the Animal Path, he summoned the Asura Path and Naraka Path back to the island. His little skirmishes with Team RWBY had set him back a lot. With White Fang fully aware of his plans to annihilate them, the terrorist faunus group will now be working cautiously in the shadows. This will cause him to spend more time on White Fang than he usually did. But that didn't really matter to him right now. His mind was focused on Ruby Rose.

"I hope you have a better understanding of what pain truly is, Ruby Rose. For your sake."

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 5. Happy Late Halloween. My crappy attempt at a sonnet will give you a scare. Wooohooowhooo I'm a few days off.**

 **1\. I was originally going to have the Asura Path use E** **lemental Ninjutsu against Team RWBY, but thought it was a bit dumb after writing halfway.**

 **2\. The Naraka Path being summoned was originally scraped and replaced with the Asura Path being able to regenerate its body.**

 **3\. This is a dark chapter. Yet I ended up on a light note.**

* * *

 **Many years ago.**

 **Unidentified Command Center, Altas.**

 _This is James Ironwood._

 _Security level: Epsilon._

 _Passcode: Sigma-Meta-Eight._

 _ _Authorize file: King's Hand.__

 _ _A_ _uthorization code: SSFW.__

 _ _Open Gamma-Omega-Sigma__ _Protocol._

 _ _Replay audio file.__

 _ _-_ **The Gamma-Omega-Sigma Protocol**_ _ **/Directive 35**_ _ **is a** **directive** **hardwired into an Altesian Knight. The protocol remains dormant unless in the event of the god being located. Once activated, all Altesian Knight are to locate and identify the god's location. all remaining directive besides the protocol will be**_ ** _momentarily_** _ **disabled until the capture of Pain is a 100% success or a** **reversal code is entered into the droid via voice command or manually.**_

 _Authorize editorial._

 _Authorization code: 07182013._

 _Change capture to terminate._

 _- **Applying change... Edit complete. Request to update new change to all Altesian Knights?**_

 _Affirmative._

 ** _-Updating... All existing Altesian Knights have been updated._**

 _Good. Switch to shut down._

 _- **System shutting down...**_


	6. Aftermath 1

"Please stop…" Tears crawled down my cheek. "Please…"

He glares at me with those eyes of his before glancing over at her.

"Please…" That's all I could say.

He grabbed her by the throat, choking her.

"Please..." My voice was too weak.

He ignored me.

"Stop it..." She was struggling to breathe, trying

He tightened his grip, watching without any amusement.

"Please..."

He twisted his grip, creating a blood-curdling snap.

"YANG!"

* * *

"If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... Run, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

~Itachi Uchiha

 **Pain Throughout Remnants: Aftermath 1**

* * *

 **Vale Hospital, Vale.**

"Okay, so your total will be 53 lien." Their cab driver calculated the total amount.

"Here." Taiyang paid the taxi driver, "Thank you."

As the two hunters got out, the cab driver quickly drove away from the hospital.

"What a ripoff." Qrow criticized their driver, "53 lien for two miles?"

"Agreed." Taiyang admitted, "But at least we're here."

"Yeah," Qrow reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his flask, and took a swig, "I don't know why Jimmy called us here for. But if my two favorite nieces in the whole wide world are hospitalized, I'm gonna break the fucker's knees."

"Qrow!" His brother-in-law scolded him, "This is General Ironwood, leader of the Atlas Military and headmaster of Atlas Academy. Show some respect. It was an honor that he contacted us directly."

"Honor my ass." Qrow retorted, taking another swig. "All he's good for is giving out speeches and being a figurehead. But in truth, he's nothing short than a coward."

"I'm going to ignore that." Taiyang ended that rancorous conversation, "I just hope that Ruby and Yang are all right."

"Let's find out shall we?" Qrow and Taiyang walked through the sliding doors.

Strangely enough, when they walked in, the waiting room was entirely empty save for General Ironwood who was speaking to someone via his scroll.

"...and remember to give the "edited" story to the news media. I want the public to be kept in the dark, but I also want to give them something to keep their minds off 'him'. This is a direct order."

Ending his call, Ironwood let out a deep sigh of weariness; rubbing his temples to soothe him. He turned his head to his left and immediately spotted the two hunters.

"Ah, Qrow. Good to see you're here. And you must be Taiyang, is that correct?" James greeted the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The blonde hunter eagerly shook hands with the general.

"Yeah yeah, we can do introductions later." Qrow rudely interrupted, "Jimmy, what the hell is going on? Where is everyone?"

"I asked the director if he could transport the new incoming sick and injured to the other hospitals besides this one for just this one time." Ironwood explained himself, "And I also had the waiting room cleared out so I can make a private scroll call. There were only a few people in the waiting room anyway. They were more than annoyed when they were asked to leave, but they quickly understood when I entering the waiting room and left."

"I don't want to hear your life story," Qrow said, "what happened to my nieces?"

General Ironwood sighed after rubbing his temple, pausing for a long time before uttering a single name. "Pain."

Both hunter's reactions were different, but shocked nonetheless. Taiyang's expression displayed both anguish and dread; his eyes widen after hearing the god's name uttered from the general's dry voice. Qrow displayed the same facial expression like Taiyang, even pausing his hand that was about to deliver the flask into his mouth. But unlike his brother-in-law/teammate, his emotion didn't last long as alcoholic hunter pulled up the general by his collar.

"You piece of shit…" Qrow's voice drip in venom and alcohol, "Why didn't you rescue them earlier?!"

"Qrow! Restrain yourself!" Taiyang shouted, pulling Qrow back from the general.

"No! Let go of me!" He drunkenly yelled back at his brother-in-law/teammate, pushing him back in the process.

"Please, you have to understand." Ironwood diffused the situation, "This is Pain we're dealing with. Not some White Fang member with stolen tech. We needed more time to plan out strategically if we're to engage that dangerous being."

"Yeah, I bet those shiny medals are starting to feel really special to you." Qrow mocked, but his anger began to dissipate.

"Qrow… Taiyang… I am truly sorry." With guilt and sorrow in his heart, the general apologized.

Taiyang gestured a sad expression while Qrow only glared at James with diluted spite. Before anyone could make a move, a soft voice echoed the room.

"Dad? Uncle Qrow?"

All three men faced the direction from where the voice originated and found Yang, Weiss, and Blake coming out through the medical doors with a doctor accompanying the three huntresses.

"Yang!" The father embraced his eldest daughter with a warm hug when she came running to him. While that was happening, the general spoke with the doctor in secrecy.

"Hey there, kiddo." Yang's uncle reeked of alcohol, "How're you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine," Yang replied, "and so are my teammates."

"I'm glad you and your friends are safe." Taiyang gave a warm smile, "I'm Taiyang by the way, Yang's father, and this is Qrow, Yang's uncle."

"Blake…" The cat-faunus greeted her teammate's father and uncle.

"Weiss Schnee." The middle child of Jacques Schnee introduced herself.

"Wait a minute," Qrow was the first one to noticed this, "where's Ruby?"

"Yang, where's your sister?" Taiyang spoke to Yang in his 'fatherly' voice.

"I don't know," she admitted, "The doctors won't let me see her."

"Excuse me for interrupting." The group turned their attention to the doctor who was speaking. "I know all of you are terribly concerned about your friend Ruby Rose, yes?"

Yang jerked her head, "Yes, now can we see her?!"

"Patience, Yang." Taiyang placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to see your sister soon. Can you wait for a bit more?"

"Ok…" Her voice was hoarse, worried deeply about her sister.

"Ok, who here is Rose's legal parent/guardian?" The doctor announced.

"That would be me." Taiyang came forth, "I'm her father."

"Don't forget about me, I'm her uncle!" Qrow irrationally said.

"Ok then, would the two of you join me in private?" The doctor asked the two adult hunters.

Before heading to speak with the doctor in private, Taiyang told Ruby's teammates to wait for them.

"Don't worry kiddo, won't be long now." Qrow assured his niece before heading with Taiyang to speak with the doctor.

Once they were out of range from eavesdropping, Qrow started asking questions.

"Give us the load-down, doc. What happened?"

"It's... it's… I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The doctor was struggling to deliver the news. "Ruby Rose is diagnosed with PTSD."

Their entire worlds froze after hearing those four dreadful words.

"No…" Taiyang was petrified after hearing his youngest daughter developed depression.

Qrow didn't say anything; he felt like absolute shit and wanted to throw up.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry." The doctor apologized, "When General Ironwood brought her here, Miss Rose was crying the entire night. We tried to calm her, but nothing was getting through to her. So we were left with no other opinion but to give her anesthesia to get her to sleep."

"How long until she gets better?" Taiyang inquired.

"Well patients, who are diagnosed with PTSD, typically get better after the first few weeks." The doctor answered, "The worse case scenario, she'll have to stay in for two-three months."

"I'm gonna gut that heartless bastard." Qrow scowled, "I'm gonna hunt him down and make him pay for everything that has happened to her."

"Qrow!"

"Uh, who are you addressing to?" The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Well uh," Taiyang tried to cover up Qrow's slip up, "you know, the man who injured my daughter."

"I see," And the doctor ate it up, "well I guess I would be more than angry if White Fang attacked and injured my daughter too."

"White Fang?" Taiyang asked before realizing General Ironwood had a cover up story for Ruby and Yang's team, "Uh yeah, White Fang. How evil they are to attack my daughter."

"I know, right." The doctor said, "General Ironwood told us that your daughter's team were battling Atlesian Paladins that were stolen by White Fang. And by the looks of things, it might have been a narrow victory for them."

"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention please." All eyes looked upon another doctor entering the waiting room. "Ruby Rose is now available for visitors."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Yang got anxious to learn about what had happened to her sister.

"Everyone, please follow me to Miss Rose's room." The doctor started, heading back in.

Team RWBY minus their team-leader, Qrow, Taiyang, and General Ironwood all started to follow the doctor through the medical doors. Following the doctor through the infirmary, the middle child of Jacques Schnee came up to the general.

"General Ironwood?" James looked over his shoulder to see Weiss behind him.

"Weiss Schnee, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" The general gave a warm greeting to his specialist's sister.

"Are you going to report this incident to my father?" The heiress was worried that she might have to drop out of Beacon Academy and return home.

"Well," Ironwood paused for a bit, "let's leave your father out of this mess."

The ice princess displayed a small smile on her face, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Passing through the silent infirmary was a bit creepy for the young huntresses, hearing only the echoes of their footsteps. Yang was extremely anxious to find out what had happened to her baby sister after being unconscious for more than ten hours. After what seemed to be hours for the older sister only a few minutes, the group arrived outside Ruby's hospital room.

"Now remember," the doctor explained to the group, "she had just woken up and might be very tired and frail. I would highly suggest no physical touching of any kind. Ruby needs her rest if she is to fully recover."

"Don't worry." Qrow reassured the doctor, "We're just here to check up on my niece. It won't take long."

"Wait here." The doctor entered the room, "I'm just going to tell Miss Rose that she has visitors."

Once the door had closed, the group then waited for the doctor to give them the signal. That didn't take long.

"Okay," The doctor opened the door for them, "Ruby would like to see her family and friends."

"Ruby!" Yang had total disregard for the doctor's warnings as she barged into the room and tackled her sister with a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

* * *

Yang?

My big sister ran up to hug me. She's hugging too tight!

I noticed the look in her eye. She seemed so happy to see me.

I looked past her and saw Weiss and Blake. And dad and uncle Qrow.

For a moment, I was so happy to see th-

 **The reason you and your team are still alive is because I allow it.**

 **Otherwise, I would have killed them from the start.**

No…

* * *

"Hey Rubes," Yang completely unaware of her sister's physical state, "are you happy to see me too?"

Sniffing was heard from the young team-leader followed by low whimpers.

"Ruby?" Her father came up to her, trying to peek at his daughter's covered face.

* * *

 **You are a foolish child for challenging God.**

I'm not foolish...

 **You picked fantasy over reality.**

Shut up!

 **You refuse to learn.**

Stop it!

 **You refuse pain into your world.**

Lalalalalalalalala can't hear you!

 **You chose to be ignorant.**

You're not in my head!

 **How long can you stay ignorant?**

Very long!

 **When I kill your friends?**

What...

 **Your Family?**

No...

 **Pursue me and I will kill your sibling.**

Yang…

He strangled her...

 **Intervene with God's work and your comrades die.**

Weiss…

Blake…

He struck them down...

 **Betray your oath and I will personally destroy everyone and everything you hold dear.**

Dad…

Uncle Qrow…

He stabbed my dad and slit uncle Qrow's throat...

He even crushed Zwei with his shoe...

 **Make no mistake, this is the work of God.**

Mom…

I saw her fighting against him; she was fighting very hard like me...

But he struck her down, piercing her heart by his hand...

 **Mortals like Summer are an example of that.**

Bodies of hunters and huntress were littered before me...

I recognized all of them…

They were my friends, my family, my teachers, people I knew…

 **This will become reality.**

No…

 **If you continue to defy me.**

* * *

"Ruby?" Yang lifted her sister's chin, revealing her bright rosy face was covered with tears falling down her cheeks.

The worst had happened to Ruby Rose; her soul was completely broken. Seeing her loved ones only pushed her deeper into the abyss of despair and sorrow. This inhumane pain made her cry more than ever. Ruby knew that her friends and family were watching her wail, so she tried to plug her eyes with the palm of her hands. This only caused the tears to drip from her palms and wet the bed sheet. The more she cried, the intense pain inside her grew.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Taiyang gently tugged on her fingers, trying to see what the problem was, "Ruby, please talk to us. To me and your sister."

"Ruby?!" Seeing her sister in this manner made Yang extremely concerned. "Ruby, it's me! Your best sister in the whole wide world! Please say something!"

Her friends were completely speechless. Both Weiss and Blake wanted to comfort their leader, but feel like they're glued to the floor. And they hated themselves for being heartless teammates for not caring for Ruby.

Qrow's eyes darken, tucking away his flask as the world grew dark around him. James displayed remorse in his eyes, his mind flashback to when he brought her to the hospital.

Taiyang knew that Ruby wasn't hearing his or Yang's words, but he remembered an old lullaby that Summer used to sing to the kids when they were just infants. He digs into his memories, trying to remember the lyrics. In his soft voice, he recited the lullaby.

* * *

 **Many years ago.**

 **Patch, Vale.**

Summer Rose picked up a crying baby Ruby from her crib. Despite it being two in the morning, the mother smiled and sang to her child.

 _Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight._

 _I will protect you from all around you,_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

A younger Yang pretended to seem like she was sleeping, but she was, in fact, listening to her stepmother singing to her stepsister.

 _For one so small, you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,_

 _This bond between us can't be broken,_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

Summer swayed her daughter rhythmically as her cries transformed into coos. She cooed Ruby back, nuzzling her tiny nose with her own nose.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

 _yes you'll be in my heart,_

 _From this day on now and forevermore._

Taiyang walked in the girl's room, his footsteps creaked on the wooden floor. He watched her gently lower their child back into her crib, sleeping very soundly.

 _You'll be in my heart,_

 _No matter what they say,_

 _You'll be here in my heart,_

 _Always._

* * *

 **Present time.**

 **Vale Hospital, Vale.**

"Uh, the bond between us can-can't be broken, I'll be here, so don't cry..."

Taiyang had a hard time trying to recite the lullaby that his wife sang to Ruby when she was just a baby. His version had fewer words and his vocals aren't an exact replica of Summer. Because of this gap between quality, it didn't soothe Ruby to sleep. In fact, all he did was make her cry more.

"Come stop your crying," Yang joined in with her dad, starting from the beginning of the lullaby, "it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight…"

"I will protect you from all around you," The two blondes sang in sync with each other, "I will be here don't you cry."

The lullaby was starting to take effect on Ruby as her sobbing began to simmer down. After what was five minutes of non-stop crying, the young huntress tired from her wailing and fell back to sleep. Once asleep, her father smiled as he wiped away the remaining tears. He looked up to Yang and mouthed the words 'Thank you.' She smiled slightly before the two headed back to the group and outside Ruby's hospital room.

* * *

"What happened to Ruby?!" Weiss demanded, "How did she become like this?!"

Team RWBY minus Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang, and Ironwood were sitting in the waiting room, discussing the events that had transpired in the hospital room. Ruby's teammates were sad, confused, and angry at the same time.

"Pain." Ironwood answered. "He did this to her."

"What?! Weiss exclaimed.

"No…" Blake was quiet the entire time before uttering a single word.

"THAT BASTARD!" Yang literally punched a hole in the hospital wall to release her pent up anger.

"Yang!" Taiyang scolded her for causing destruction in the hospital.

"Everyone calm down." General Ironwood announced, "I know you must be more than livid, but-"

"But what?!" The brawler huntress shouted, "He hurt my sister, he has to pay!"

"And what?" Qrow stood up from his seat, "You'll just fight him again?"

Yang glared at him before softening her gaze, fully realizing that her uncle was right.

"I can't believe all of you went to challenge Pain." Qrow reprimanded his niece's team, "Are you insane?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Qrow." His name didn't come up from his brother-in-law, but rather, the Atlas general. "Calm down. You had too much to drink."

The drunk hunter glared at the Atlas General with pure killing intent as it also looked like he was going to pull out his scythe and attack him. Fortunately, this never came to pass as Qrow merely sighed and sat back down.

"You're...you're right." He admitted, "I'm just too angry and drunk over this whole situation.

"Now with that settled, there is something I need to show you." James reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll, "Everyone, come in."

The five hunters and huntresses came close to the general, "I need all of you to keep this a secret. If the public were to learn about what I'm about to show you, it will send them into a mass hysteria."

"What is it then?" Taiyang asked.

"This is the surveillance footage from last night." The general admitted, "I had Atlas personnel scrub all existing footage save this one."

"You don't mean." Blake quickly realizing what it means.

"Yes," James answered, "What I have here is the entire battle between Team RWBY and Pain."

Silence fell over the group; everyone except the general was anxious to watch the video. Even Team RWBY was jittery, wanting to know what exactly happened to their leader and terrified of what he did to Ruby's mental state.

General Ironwood announced to the group, "Any concerning questions before the video starts?"

No one had concerning questions for the general; they were busy anticipating for the worse to come. And with that, James started the video on his scroll as the six of them huddled closely to video.

The video started with Team RWBY preparing to face against an Atlesian Paladin that Roman Torchwick was piloting. But before the two sides could make the first move, Team RWBY noticed something in the sky. After it crashed landed between the huntresses and the Paladin, the object revealed to be Pain standing in the miniature crater.

"Is that him?" Taiyang asked, "It doesn't look like him."

"It is him," Yang answered her father. "Even though he was bald, it was him."

"Wait," Taiyang took a retake, "he was bald?"

"Shh." Weiss shushed the two blondes, "I'm trying to watch."

The video cuts to Pain taking down the mech with a single tackle to the stomach, effectively disabling it.

Qrow laughed when Pain ripped the metal from the Paladin, "Either Pain is that strong or those Paladins are made from a cardboard box. Either way, you need to up your game, Jimmy."

General Ironwood made no comment as Qrow was obviously drunk as hell, but he did throw a glare at the hunter. Back to the video, Pain had lifted the destroyed mech and threw it to the Bullhead. Taiyang and Qrow were aghast after witnessing the debris of the two machines crashed into a building followed by a massive explosion.

"Such strength…" The blonde hunter was nearly speechless.

"What on Remnant is he?" Blake asked after rewatching that exact scene from yesterday.

"A monster." General Ironwood answered the faunus huntress.

The video cuts to Team RWBY declaring that they will fight the 'god'. This actually surprised Taiyang the most.

"Why didn't you retreat?" Taiyang asked his daughter.

"I don't know..." Yang solemnly admitted, "I guess we were in the heat of the moment."

"That is the most-" Taiyang couldn't really put himself to say it, "Never mind…"

Back to the video, Pain had just come back from the dead and revealed his robotic form.

"No way…" Qrow squinted his eyes, "Is he a-"

"An android yes." General Ironwood answered.

"How is that possible?" he asked the general.

"That's what I want to know too," James admitted.

At this point in the timeline, Pain had just defeated Team RWBY and fired a missile at Ruby who ran all over town in order to launch it right back at the 'god'. Everyone except the general was amazed how Ruby was able to outrun a homing missile and redirect it back to the 'god'.

"That's my sister!" Yang proudly said.

"Just like Summer." Taiyang commented on his daughter's semblance.

However, that was short-lived. They suddenly heard his voice from the audio files, but couldn't see him on screen. It was when the flames evaporated that a gigantic demonic head appeared on screen along with a different Pain standing right next to it.

"Another Pain?!" Qrow spat out the alcohol from his mouth. "How?!"

"What on Oum's Remnant is that thing?!" Seeing the creature for the first time disgusted the heiress, "Such an abominable, revolting head! And why is it chewing with its mouth open?! Does he teach it any manners?!"

Watching the demonic head openly chew for a couple of minutes, everyone's eyes widen in horror except General Ironwood as the bald Pain who was completely obliterated by his own missile stepped out of the gigantic demonic head, looking like he had never fought Team RWBY before.

"Impossible..." The faunus huntress was completely appalled, "How is he alive?!"

"All of our efforts," Yang was in disbelief, "and he was toying with us…"

"Yang," Taiyang comforted his eldest daughter, "it's not your fault. You did the best you could."

The video cuts to Pain beating down at a critically injured Ruby after witnessing her scythe 'Crescent Rose' being snapped in two. He didn't stop here. After restricting her movement, he tore off her cape and burned it.

"Summer…" Taiyang's heart sank after witnessing Ruby's cherished cape that was the only reminder of her late mother burnt before her very eyes.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry." Qrow's eyes darken after watching the cruel and aloof torture that Pain had done on his niece's spirit.

"That bastard!" Weiss's anger swelled within her. "I'm going to end him!"

"Monster." The word slipped out of Blake's mouth but didn't care. "He isn't a god, he is a monster. A cruel, sadistic monster."

Surprisingly, Yang didn't say a thing to this horrible scene and instead stared at the ground. If her friends or family could scrutinize closely, they would have noticed the tiny puddle on the floor that her head was hovering over.

"Know this." The video cuts to Pain threatening Ruby, "The reason why you and your team are still alive is because I allow it. If you betray your oath to me, I will personally hunt and kill everyone you know and love. And when you beg for me to stop, when I drag you to the point of death, I will show no mercy. Is that underst-"

Yang yanked the scroll from General Ironwood and smashed it against the wall, shattering the device.

"Yang!" Taiyang scolded her but soon realized that tears fell down her cheek.

Not tears of sadness, but tears of rage. Yang bared her teeth, her lilac eyes replaced with crimson red. The fury within her had transformed into a hurricane, everyone could feel her aura flaring up. Thankfully, the blonde huntress stormed out of the hospital. She was out for blood. Blood from a physical god, of course.

"Wait, Yang!" Taiyang tried to call out to her, "General Ironwood, I am so sorry that my daughter acted this way! Yang, come back!"

Yang's father ran out the hospital, trying to catch up to her. Weiss and Blake followed too, wanting to calm Yang down before she starts destroying everything in sight. That left Qrow and James behind at the hospital who watched with horror and disbelief.

"I've never thought she loved her sister that much…" General Ironwood admitted.

"Are you happy?" The general looked at the drunken hunter, "Are you happy now? Now you've torn my family apart?"

"What are you-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Qrow staggeringly walked towards the entrance. But before he left James alone, he turned around for the finally time. "You're paying for all of this."

And with that, Qrow walked straight out of the hospital, leaving the Atlas general all alone. Surveying the damage he had done to Team RWBY, James closed his eyes and sighed.

"Pain," He said to himself, "a suffering or discomfort caused by sickness or injury, both physical and mental."

The general stared at the dented wall where Yang threw his scroll, shattering it.

" _Pain truly is an anomaly._ " James pondered to himself. " _I wonder what he is currently up to._ "

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

"Don't even think about it, buster!" Professor Port warned Nagato as he dragged him to the amphitheater which served as detention.

Because it was during lunchtime, students who were in the hallway observed Nagato and Port. A few murmurs were heard amongst Nagato's peers after what happened yesterday.

"Nothing to see here, move along!" The professor ordered the students in the same way a police officer would tell the public to scatter after arresting a well-known criminal.

One by one, students began taking their eyes off and resumed back to whatever it was they were doing. But most of them ignored the professor's warnings. It wasn't because they had nothing better else to do, but that Peter Port was genuinely apprehensive. Not only was Nagato handcuffed, but the professor dragged him in one hand and carried his massive rifle/ax in the other. A bit of an overkill if you ask the students.

"Professor Port, I think it's a bit unnecessary to carry around your weapon." His blind student bluntly said.

"Nonsense, Mr. Uzumaki." He argued, "Even in chains, you're quite dangerous."

" _You're not far from the truth._ " Nagato noted.

"For example, you might escape your cuffs by some miracle." Port explained, "Then you take me off guard and try to murder me. But with my weapon in hand, I have nothing to fear."

"Boo."

Immediately the professor panicked. He jerked forward, spun around, and aimed his rifle/ax at the blind student while fumbling to get a grip on his weapon. A few students passing by simply chuckled at the professor's incompetent. Taking a few seconds to realize that he hadn't escaped his cuffs and merely tested his reaction, Peter lowered his rifle.

"You have a cruel and mischievous sense of humor, Mr. Uzumaki." He scolded his student.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny," Nagato explained, "it was supposed to determine if you were afraid of me."

"That's absurd!" Professor Port argued, "I'm not afraid! Not even to a Grimm Dragon, breathing down on me!"

"Then why did you aim your weapon at me?" The blind student cornered his professor.

"That's enough, Mr. Uzumaki." Before he could answer his student's question, Professor Goodwitch appeared before the two.

"Ah Glynda," Professor Port warmly greeted her, "good to see you."

"You too, Peter." She replied. "I'll take Mr. Uzumaki off your hands now."

"Here," The professor handed the blind delinquent over to his female colleague, "I know for certain you can keep him under control."

After handing over Nagato to Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port walked away and returned back to his classroom.

"Come now." Glynda instructed the blind student, "The amphitheater is up ahead."

Steadily, he followed Professor Goodwitch into the amphitheater where he sensed a handful of students sitting on the benches, waiting for detention to end. Amongst the delinquents he sensed, the blind student only recognized Team CRDL sitting together on a bench. Immediately, after seeing Nagato, the members of Team CRDL lost all color in their faces as they relocated to another bench just to get away from him. Nagato paid no attention as he followed Professor Goodwitch around.

"You'll be sitting right here," she ordered him to sit down on this particular side of the bench. "where I can keep an eye on you."

As he sat down, the professor made an announcement to the students in detention hall.

"If any one of you makes a sound, I'll extend your detention to one week. Is that understood?"

"Yeah…whatever." The weak voices mustered up.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear." Her strict and threatening tone demanded a better, formulated answer.

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch." Everyone answered formulated.

"Detention has now started."

* * *

"So this is Pain's alternate form." An awe-struck Ozpin commented on the holographic projection of Pain's android body displayed on his desk. "Such destructive power. He's like a one-man army."

"I didn't want to believe it at first," General Ironwood swiped the video's timeline with his index finger, "but take a good look at this."

What James showed to his close friend was another holographic footage of the 'god', but this time, he extended his robotic arm forward and fired a wide array of missiles at Team RWBY. Ozpin paused the mug that was about to reach his lips.

"Hidden missiles?" The headmaster questioned as he placed down the coffee on his desk.

"Yes," The general answered, "though there is no explanation to how the missiles could easily fit in his arm."

"He grows them." Ozpin bluntly hypothesize. "He grows his own missiles."

"What are you…" Ironwood questioned his associate but decided to hear out his hypothesis.

"Rewind the clip by a few seconds," Ozpin instructed Ironwood as he did so; the holographic clip of Pain firing the missiles was played in backward. "Now stop. Zoom in on the missiles."

James zoomed in on the hologram, showing only the miniature missiles attached to the metal rod that came out of the arm.

"Play it in one-eighth of the speed." The general played the video, but this time, in one-eighth of the speed.

As shown, the missiles suddenly expanded five times their original size a millisecond before being launched from the arm. General Ironwood's eyes widen in wonderment and terror.

"Impossible." He said, replaying the footage again to make sure he wasn't crazy. "Missiles aren't organic! They can't be simply grown!"

"And yet, here we are watching the impossible." A calm Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"But- but how?" An anxious James questioned the logic of Pain's missiles.

"Maybe it's a form of an advanced technology that produces missiles in a hydrated form?" The headmaster suggested.

"It is a possibility." Ironwood agreed, "But that begs the question. How does he store Dust inside the missiles?"

"Maybe he doesn't need it." What Ozpin just said caused the general to burst out laughing hysterically, "What so funny?"

"It's what you said." His laughter subsided, "He doesn't need Dust. That's a laugh."

"Why?" His friend questioned.

"Because every piece of technology depends on Dust for it to function." James responded, "Missiles are completely ineffective without Dust."

"And I completely agree with you." Ozpin admitted, "However, that statement only applies to Remnant. Pain is from an entirely different world and thus, he gains immunity from it."

"Whenever or not he use Dust is entirely up for debate." Ozpin took a sip, "I want to see the rest of his arcane arsenal."

General Ironwood pressed a button on the screen pulling up another holographic projection of Pain. This time, the 'god' was firing off a powerful energy beam at the icy heiress before her teammate snatched her away.

"Is that an arm cannon?" The headmaster questioned.

"Yes, it is." General Ironwood promptly answered.

Ozpin gestured his chin, "Do you still believe Dust could achieve such a feat like this?"

"Yes," James was stone set in his statement, "he must have used a large quantity of Dust in order to discharge an energy beam of that caliber."

"I see what you mean." Ozpin agreed, "However, other than a few capable hunters and huntresses, I don't believe that our technology is highly advanced enough to develop weapons of such magnitude shown here."

"True." General Ironwood acknowledged, "Atlesian technology hasn't reached that milestone yet, but I do believe Pain had stolen some of our military blueprints and improved them somehow."

The general pulled up another holographic screen. It was a full-body diagram of the android used by Pain.

"Despite looking nearly life-like, it's still a dangerous android." He explained. "What caught my attention was these two faces on the side of his head. What are there for besides granting him increased vision?"

"Hmmm." The professor studied the facial expressions meticulously, "The faces..."

Professor Ozpin pointed out the pattern on the hologram, "Notice each face's expressions. Happy, anger, and neutral. Though neutral could counted as sadness."

"So," Ironwood questioned, "what about them?"

"Nothing." Ozpin took a sip, "I just found it quite unusual for Pain to smile or scowl."

He set aside his coffee mug. "Now that we've analyzed the automaton's physique, I want to see the other one from last night."

With a few taps on the screen, the holographic projection of the android shrank back into the desk's interface and reemerged as a holographic model of the giant demonic head and the other version of Pain next to it. James pressed a button on the screen causing the holographic head to resume chewing with its mouth open. Later, the demonic head abruptly opened and from inside revealed the fixed android Pain.

"What is that?" Seeing this for the first time marveled the headmaster, "I've never seen anything like this in all my years of teaching."

"Same here." The general agreed. "From what I've gathered, Pain somehow controls this abomination and uses it to repair any injuries done on him."

"Like a personal medical bay." Ozpin compared the two.

"Except it's extremely faster and more efficient." James noted the difference gap between the two.

"With such mysterious and devastating technology, Pain is truly a dangerous threat to all of Remnant." General Ironwood was a bit shaken up after saying that, "At times, I wonder if all four Maidens could stand up against him. Or even Salem."

"The maidens can defeat him, James." Ozpin stood firmly in his belief of the seasonal maidens, "Pain is powerful, there's no doubt about it. But if all fours maidens were to come together, they can overpower him and Salem."

"But they are scattered across the four kingdoms," The general pointed out the flaw, "Aside from the Fall Maiden, how can we unite the three maidens?

"We don't," Ozpin faced the other way and stared from his window, "We let fate decide how they should meet."

"But that's just crazy talk!" General Ironwood slammed his hand on the desk, "We have a physical god walking amongst Remnant and the only thing we can do is just wait around for the Maidens to band together?!"

"Do you have any other suggestions then?" The headmaster spun around to face the general who fell silent, "James, the Maidens are our only hope left. After all-"

* * *

 **One week later.**

 **Beacon Academy, Vale.**

"-there aren't many hunters who possess the courage to challenge Pain."

"Reset the test!" Yang barked at the computer, cracking her knuckles.

" **RESETTING TRAINING GROUNDS FOR NEXT ROUND**."

The dummies jolted back into positions, resetting the test. Yang readied herself and began to expertly punch the targets, knocking them down one at a time. Each punch she threw felt deeply satisfying, picturing the targets as Pain. It's been a week since their run-in with him. After Yang had her emotional episode, the three huntresses returned to Beacon Academy where they tried to move on with their lives while lying to their friends about what really happened to Ruby. Out of the three girls affected, Yang was hit the hardest.

The blonde bruiser had locked herself up in the training room all afternoon, honing in her skills. Her hatred towards Pain hadn't dissipated. It merely grew in size. Yang continued to train, isolating herself from her social life. Her teammates wanted to help her, but they were too busy coping with their own problems. Even if they did reach out to her, the blonde huntress would push them away. Yang knew that paltry training wasn't going to be enough for her to stand toe to toe against Pain, but she didn't want to feel useless either. What she wanted was to hunt down and kill that monster for hurting her sister.

" **ROUND COMPLETE**." The robotic voice announced from the loudspeaker.

"Reset again!"

" **THE LAST ROUND SHOWED A-** "

"I don't care, reset!" Yang ordered while waiting for the computer to reset itself.

The dummies jolted back into positions, starting the test all over. Wasting no time, Yang lunged at her targets, knocking down the first dummy she sees. With a four-point-eight second increase, the huntress had knocked down all the dummies.

"Reset again!" Yang ordered.

The dummies were unresponsive, remaining flat on their backs as the robotic voice was not heard from the loudspeaker.

"Rest the test!" Nothing happened.

"RESET!" Yang screamed at the computer, "RESET OUM DAMN IT!"

"Yang."

"WHAT?!" The blonde huntress turned around to scream at whomever was at the door, "Oh N-Nagato. What are you doing here?"

Nagato stood under the doorway, expressionless as always.

"If my friends sent you here, then forget it!" Yang clenched her fists.

"You're mistaken." The blind hunter walked down the steps, "I came here on my accord."

Oh," Yang grew flustered, "uh n-never mind."

The dummies shifted back into position as the blonde huntress resumed the test. While Yang was punching away at the dummies, Nagato started a conversation with her.

"You've been doing an awful lot of training all afternoon for the past week."

"So?"

"Why?" He asked, "Why are you so intent on training?"

"That's none of your business." Yang finished off the remaining dummies.

"Is it for revenge?" Nagato inquired, causing Yang to freeze in her place. "Who is it that you hold a grudge against?"

"P-Roman Torchwick." Yang almost slipped up, "He tortured my sister, breaking her until I couldn't recognize her anymore. He even burned her cape!"

Just by remembering the incident caused a few droplets to leak from her eye.

"That's why," The blonde brawler rubbed her eyes, "I can't stop now! I need to get stronger so I can exact my revenge for what he has done to my sister! "

"Oh I see," Nagato seemed to be uncaring, "if you're seeking revenge, dig a grave. But his name won't be engraved."

"What are you talking about?!" Yang demanded, "If this is your attempt at a joke, it's not funny!"

"This is no joke," Nagato callously explained, "continue this unhealthy obsession and you will find yourself six feet under."

Yang was extremely sick and tired of hearing her friends saying the same thing over and over again.

' _Yang, it's not your fault. Please join us.'_

' _Yang, you're starting to scare us.'_

' _Yang, take a break and come eat with us.'_

What Nagato said finally takes the cake for her. After a week of anger, stress, and isolation, Yang finally snapped and exploded on the blind student. But instead of words, she used her fists. The blonde huntress sprung forward, clenched her fist, and attempted to punch the red haired hunter to kingdom come. It would have worked on him if he wasn't Nagato.

The blind hunter merely stepped to the side and dodged her incoming fist. Luckily, Yang caught herself and retaliated by swinging her arm at Nagato. Again, he dodged it by tilting his head a few inches backwards from her fist. The blonde huntress was about to throw another punch when the blind hunter brutally kneed her in the stomach, causing her to cough out saliva.

Yang fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Too busy tending to her stomach, Nagato grabbed the huntress by her blonde hair and pulled her up from the floor. Normally, her rage would have been broken by now if she wasn't in too much pain from her stomach or her hair being pulled.

"You're still too weak," Yang was pretty sure she was delirious when she heard Nagato's voice inside her head, "you don't have enough hatred. And you know something? You never will."

The blind hunter then flung her into the wall, shattering the brickwork. After regaining her conscience, Yang noticed that a single strand of her lush, golden hair floated down in front of her. She looked up and widen in horror; more than a few strands of her goldilocks hair were dangling from Nagato's fist. Yang watched in terror as he tossed away the strands of hair like if they felt dirty to hold them. The fear inside her transformed into pure rage as shown in her eyes; the lilac shifted into a darker shade of crimson red.

Yup, she has definitely broke her rage.

* * *

"Blake, wait up!" Sun called out as he jogged up to her.

"Just leave me alone," Blake pushed the blonde monkey faunus away, "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"What's wrong?" He was concerned for his friend's well-being, "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's nothing." She lied, "Now leave me alone."

"If it's about White Fang, I'm sorry we didn't come and help your team out." Sun was horrified when he heard about Blake's team being badly injured during their fight against 'Roman Torchwick'.

"It's not that." The cat faunus dismissed his apologies.

"But it has something to do with White Fang." He was close to the truth, but at the same time, far from it. "Blake, I really want to help you. I really do. But why are you pushing away your friends when they're just trying to help you?"

Blake didn't respond to his question. In fact, her voice was on autopilot. Her mind had blocked out all background chatter and instead focused on what Pain said to her a week ago.

" _...White Fang has become a serious threat I have yet to resolve…_ "

"Hey, are you alright?"

" _...I will exterminate them, current and former…"_

"Hey."

" _...with the fall of White Fang, another will take its place..._ "

"Hey, Blake."

" _...Faunus will always repeat the same mistake…_ "

"Blake?"

" _...they can never change..._ "

"Blake!"

"Hmm- sorry." The feline-faunus apologized, "I was just deep in thought."

"Well can you, at least, take a break on this whole White Fang business." The monkey-faunus suggested, "Please? For your sake?"

Before she could give her answer, there was a loud yet familiar voice behind them.

"Blake, there you are!"

"Hey Weiss." Blake looked restless and dejected when she faced her teammate.

"Hi Ice Queen!" Sun smiled warmly at Blake's teammate.

"Seriously?!" Weiss pouted, "Why do people keep calling me that?"

"Wait, there was another nickname." The blonde hunter remembered, "Oh yeah, Arctic Princess!"

"Really?" Weiss deadpanned at Sun.

A couple of students ran past the three of them in the hallway. They really didn't noticed it at first.

"So what is it Weiss?" Blake asked her snow-haired friend.

"Well for starters-" Before she could finish, a student accidentally bumped into her. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" The student apologized, "Hey! Let go!"

Blake managed to grab his sleeve before he could run away.

"What's going on?" She questioned the student, "Why is everyone in such a hurry?

The student pointed down the hall, "The transfer student, Nagato, is squaring off against another student in the training room. I heard the latter is in berserker mode. We're going to watch before Goodwitch arrives! Hey guys, wait up!"

Blake released the student as he left a puff of smoke behind.

"Nagato? Berserker mode?" Blake pondered out loudly, "What does he mean by- oh Oum no. Weiss, we have to go now!"

Blake and Weiss quickly followed behind the student who was heading to the training room, leaving a bewildered monkey faunus behind.

"Wait! What do you mean berserker mode?!" Sun asked as he started to catch up, "Blake?"

* * *

"HOLD STILL!"

Yang lunged at Nagato who again jumped out of harm's way. The blonde huntress growled in anger as she released a volley of punches at the blind student, but failed to land any blows as he sidestepped each attack made from her. Irking her to no ends, she increases the number of punches used in her volley but all that did was infuriate her even further. No matter how hard she tries, Nagato just keeps dodging her attacks.

Even though he was avoiding every single one of her punches, Nagato was still getting pushed back. Once Nagato had his back against the wall, Yang ceased her barrage and launched a powerful blow at him. Unfortunately, he leaped out of the way so the blonde brawler instead utterly devastated the wall behind him. Leaving behind a massive hole in the wall, Yang reposition herself and charged recklessly at Nagato.

The blind hunter quickly countered every one of the huntress's punches either by dodging or believing his own blows. However, the latter proved to be ineffective at stopping Yang as it only generated her kinetic energy. Yang launched a powerful punch at Nagato only for him to redirect the punch's course, effectively swinging her over his head and kicking the huntress across the room. The spectators were in awe at the hunter's dexterity despite his disability.

Once Yang got back up, she heedlessly charged at the hunter again. Yang retracted and propelled her aura-packed fist, but Nagato promptly ducked and launched his fist into her gut. The blonde huntress coughed out saliva as she staggered backwards. Wasting no time, Nagato delivered his own barrage of devastating punches at the blonde huntress. Despite generating more kinetic energy for the brawler, she could still feel pain. Ending his relentless barrage, Nagato finished it off with a cripplingly uppercut hurling Yang into the air before crashing down on the floor. There she laid motionless and near unconscious. Her crimson glare has reverted back to their lilac color.

"You overestimate your own abilities with no idea of the depth of my own." For some strange reason, Yang swore she heard Pain's voice talking lowly of her. "And look at you now, groveling in the dirt."

Yang tilted her head and saw the image of Nagato transformed into the six armed Pain as he walked towards her body.

"It's quite pathetic really," 'Pain' genuinely told her, "but not as pathetic as your sister."

Yang's lilac eyes flashed red again.

"Crying over the loss of her precious cape and weapon is truly pathetic." 'Pain' egged the blonde huntress even further, "Like a child wailing over spilt milk."

Her fingers had curled up, forming a fist again.

"But that's not the sad part." This was the the final straw for the sister, "The true sad part is that she will be all alone in the darkness, crying for her 'big-sister' who never came. Boy! What a shame! Nobody else… is gonna get to see her DIE!"

Yang's aura surged at an unprecedented rate. Anxiety and panic fell upon the spectators as students began leaving in fear for their lives. At this time, Weiss, Blake, and Sun entered the training room. Immediately, Sun spotted Yang who was getting back on her feet. Once informed, Blake and Weiss ran towards their teammate, despite the insane amount of killing intent in the air.

"Yang! It's us!" Blake cried.

"Yang! Calm down!" Weiss yelled, "You don't know what you're doing!"

Instead of getting a response, their blonde teammate looked at them with pure hatred burning in her eyes. Instantaneously, they were frozen by the killing intent emitting from the brawler huntress. Yang then turned around to face Nagato and rushed him. The blind hunter sidestepped out of her way and swung his leg into her face. However she did not budge, surprising the hunter. The blonde huntress grabbed hold his ankle and spun him in an arc. He crashed into the wall, creating a hole in the process.

" _Yang…"_ Blake was terrified of her teammate.

"Blake…" The faunus heard Weiss talk to her, "Blake, we need to… stop Yang before she… destroys herself and… everyone around her..."

Too late for that. The enraged huntress charged at the blind hunter who managed to recover from crashing into a wall. Nagato quickly dodged her powered punches, looking for a way to shut her down for good. Leaping over her head and shoulder, he kicked her in the face. Again, she did not budge. But this time, Nagato hopped backwards to avoid getting thrown into a wall. Instead of playing it safe, the blind hunter charged forward at the enraged huntress. With quick reflexes, Nagato was able to get at close proximity and launched his counterattack.

He unleashed his barrage of blows and jabs at her. Because of how relentless his attack was and unable to recover quickly enough, Yang became a punching bag for Nagato. With a jaw-breaking uppercut, the blonde huntress was sent flying into the air. The hunter leapt into the air and delivered at cripplingly kick which sent her crashing down. Once he landed, he quickly sprung away from her as Yang slowly got back up. His counterattack didn't do a considerable amount as he thought.

Taking their positions again, Nagato and Yang rushed at each other. But right before one of them could land the first punch, they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. The two tried to physically move, but simply can't.

"Miss Xiao Long, Mr. Uzumaki." Professor Goodwitch was more than livid than Yang when she saw the two of them pummel each other after class, "Professor Ozpin's office. NOW!"

* * *

The sound of gears clicking only made the tension more awkward than it already is. At this point, Yang had finally calmed down and twiddled her thumbs. Nagato and Professor Goodwitch had their arms crossed while Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Care to explain your actions that have brought the both of you here in my office?" The headmaster questioned the two students, breaking the awkward tension.

"Professor Ozpin," Nagato spoke first, "I take full responsibility."

"Wait," The dean put down his coffee, "what do you mean?"

"If you're going to punish the both of us, punish me instead." The blind hunter explained, "The fight started because I provoked her into attacking me."

Yang had a confused look as to why Nagato was defending her despite everything.

"So why did you provoked her?" Ozpin asked.

"To make her realize that getting revenge is a meaningless obsession." Nagato responded coldly and uncaring.

"How would you know about revenge?!" Yang's temperament started slipped up, "You don't even care about anyone!"

"Miss Xiao Long calm down." Ozpin said, "Getting upset won't get us anywhere. Now Mr. Uzumaki, why would you believe revenge is a meaningless obsession?"

"Because," The hunter explained, "you should know why. She would die if she were to pursue him."

"You don't know that!" Yang disagreed.

"Really? Then pursue him." He suggested to her, "Go exact your revenge on him so you can feel better about yourself. Leave your friends and family behind and your dear sister who needs you more than ever. Abandon them and cause them more misery when they find your remains."

At this point, Yang was about to pounce on Nagato and beat the ever-loving crap out of him. But with Professor Goodwitch nearby, she just got up and walked away. The blonde huntress punched the control panel, causing it to break and fall off the wall after entering the elevator. Once the doors closed completely, Glynda used her semblance to fix the control panel.

"Try to go easier on her next time." Ozpin told Nagato, "As for punishment, you and Miss Xiao Long are excused this time."

Nagato nodded as a 'thank you' before getting up and heading to the elevator.

"But before you go," The blind hunter stopped midway, "I want to ask. Did you actually say those hurtful remarks about Miss Rose?"

Nagato didn't respond or even sigh. He just entered the elevator and left the dean's office. Once it was just the two of them, Professor Goodwitch slammed her hands on his desk.

"Why did you let them off easy?!" She demanded, "You read the handbook, you know the rules of punishment, so why?!"

"To be fair, I haven't read the handbook." Ozpin admitted, "But that's not the point. Right now, Miss Xiao Long is very fragile after the incident with Pain. Punishment will only make her worse than she is now."

"Nagato," He continued, "well..."

"Well what?" His colleague asked.

"Well... here's the most strangest thing I've found about Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin revealed, "The thing is, he's not a transfer student from Haven Academy. He's not even a student at all."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, "What do you mean he's not a student?! Did he forged his document like Mr. Arc?"

"Yes, but it almost worked." Ozpin explained, "Last night, I called Professor Lionheart from Haven Academy to ask about a specific transfer student named 'Nagato Uzumaki'. Strangely enough, Mr. Uzumaki's file was already in the databanks."

"There was nothing strange about the file until we saw the date." He continued, "The date was a week off. All the other files were published a week after."

"So do you want me to bring Mr. Uzumaki back into your office," Glynda cracked her crop, "so we can 'discuss' about his file?"

"No," Ozpin stood up and faced towards the window, "we'll wait it out."

"Why?"

"He hasn't done any serious harm yet." The headmaster explained, "Arresting him now will only bring the school's reputation down and make us look like we're the villains. Instead, we'll monitor his every movement to make sure he doesn't step out of bounds. Once we've crossed that bridge, we will confront him."

* * *

Yang was unusually quiet considering what happened in the training room. After the brawler had returned from the headmaster's office, she went straight to her dorm where she laid on her bed and binged through a couple of movies. When Blake and Weiss came in, the blonde huntress pretended to not hear them.

"Yang, we need to talk." The ice heiress tried to get her attention, "I know you can hear me."

"Weiss." Her faunus teammate placed her hand on her shoulder, "Just leave her be."

The Schnee seemed adamant at first but sighed in weariness. "Okay."

A few hours later, when the huntresses were getting ready for bed, there was a knock at the door. At first, the girls pretended not to hear it. But then, the knocking got louder. Weiss, being the one closest to the door, got out from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" She demanded, "Do you know what time it is? It's twelve in the morning."

"I don't have much time." Nagato's voice came from outside, "Let me in now."

Surprised that it was Nagato outside, the ice heiress opened the door.

"What's going on?" Blake looked up to see Nagato standing outside.

"I'll explain on the way." His voice seemed to be a mixture of aloof and panic, "Right now, get changed and meet me at the Docking Bay Number Five."

"Whoa, slow down." The conversation seemed to have woken up Yang from her sleep, "What's going on?"

"I don't have much time." He repeated.

"And we aren't going anywhere until you tell us what's going on!" Weiss putting her foot down.

Since they weren't going anywhere, Nagato decided to tell them what's on his mind. But what he revealed to the girls shocked them beyond belief.

"Ruby's been kidnapped."

* * *

 **Hey guys, not dead yet.**

 **1\. Chapter 3 and parts from Chapter 4 are considered non-cannon. I will be reworking Chapter 3.**

 **2\. This might have been a rushed chapter, Idk.**

 **3\. In the original plot, there was a scene Team RWBY would be arguing who put Ruby in the hospital. I will save it for Chapter 7.**

 **With that out of the way, here's a massive cliffhanger to leave you guys on. Bye.**

* * *

 **Unknown Area, Vale.**

Where am I?

I can't see anything. All I see is darkness. It's so dark.

Yang?

Dad?

Uncle Qrow?

Where are you guys? I'm scared…

Help me… anyone?


End file.
